


Two Blondes and a Junior

by CosmicWarrior



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bridgette becomes a bimbo, Bridgette's a little bitch, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dumb blonde, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Groping, Harem, Lactation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lindsay's a mistress, Little bitch, Love, Lust, Making Out, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Mistress, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Nipple Licking, Not Cheating, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Perversion, Polygamy, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Repression, Rough Sex, Sauna, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Repression, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shota, Shotacon, Small Penis, Spanking, Straight Shota, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Dream, Yuri, bimbofication, breast growing, doggystyle, mistress controlling her little bitch, personality change, perverted dream, planned threeway, rimjob, sauna sex, strap-ons to anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWarrior/pseuds/CosmicWarrior
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Getting Mature with my Hot Babysitter" by NiteOwl18 on Fanfiction.netJunior and Lindsay had been dating for over a month ever since the very night they slept together. Odd as their relationship is in regards to the age gap it doesn't stop them from having steamy moments together, even if it means keeping their relationship private. Lindsay, however, though loves being with Junior, wishes to go many steps forward with her sex drive and lustful fantasy. Until along came a familiar blonde surfer that she co-starred with back in Total Drama did the blond bombshell found her chance to go above and beyond with her wet dreams. In doing so, a side of Bridgette slowly reveals itself, changing the laid back surfer girl into an entirely new being altogether. Or is she the real Bridgette that has been repressed for all these years?
Relationships: Bridgette/Junior (Total Drama), Bridgette/Junior/Lindsay (Total Drama), Bridgette/Lindsay (Total Drama), Lindsay/Junior (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Reunion of Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net.

_June 12th, 2010_

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky when Lindsay arrived at the beach. The clear weather made her beam with joy and happiness; it was the day she'd get herself a natural tan again. It's a keen physical look to look dazzling if she ever wants to pursue her dreams as a fashion modeler, according to her fashion magazines, at least.

She had hoped she'd make it into the fashion modelling world by now, ever since the buxom blonde finished high school right after she completed Total Drama, the same reality TV show she participated in for four seasons. The first season she was used and manipulated, the second season fared better, but a distraction cost herself from winning, the third season was much like the first season, and her fourth attempt was a total disaster. Lindsay did not get bombarded with hate and ridicule like most of her former castmates, but she didn't get recognized as she initially hoped. That didn't stop her from still trying to pursue her dream; she's going to make it and do anything to get into the business. Maybe even her new boyfriend could help her become a model.

Yes, she recently got herself a new boyfriend in the form of a thirteen year-old: Dwayne Jr. What a regular night to babysit him turn into one of sex and passion. When she arrived that day, Junior was attracted to her at first glance and tried to impress her by looking "manly," but failed to keep his composure. After witnessing him pitching his tent and an accident with her breasts, she decided to give herself to Junior and become his girlfriend. Lindsay lost her virginity to Junior that same night and took Junior's own. She hasn't regretted her choice that day ever since.

 _"Like, seriously. Why hasn't anyone from his school wanted to date him?"_ Lindsay asked herself in her mind. _"He's just so charming and innocent!"_

That was one reason why Lindsay loves and dates Junior.. Junior is young and innocent and would never try to take advantage of her. Innocent men would never do that to girls like herself. And despite the age difference, Junior still looks great for his age.

In the month that followed, the odd couple found themselves either in Junior's house having sex or doing something else or were out shopping or seeing a film. They had yet to tell their respective families that they're dating, much to Lindsay's dismay. But Junior said that maybe they should wait for a little bit before telling them. Lindsay didn't like that, but she's willing to keep their relationship a secret for him.

 _"I hope we don't need to keep it a secret forever. I don't like lying,"_ Lindsay thought. _"His daddy looks kind and understanding. Surely he'll accept me being with him. I'm nice and sexy, the right girl for Junior."_ She'll remember to convince Junior the next time she sees him to tell his parents about their relationship.

She wishes that Junior was with her at the beach right now. He went to visit his grandparents for the day. It could've been an excellent opportunity for him to see Lindsay in her skimpy pink bikini that barely held in her G-Cup sized breasts - oblivious to the wandering looks of some boys and girls present. She still had her favourite blue bandanna on because no way she was getting rid of it.

Her skimpy bra would've been perfect for Junior to stare at her breast almost all day, making him hard right away, which was always a cute sight for her to see.

 _"Junior looks so cute whenever he looks at my boobies,"_ Lindsay thinks, forming a seductive smile. _"Him sucking on my boobies and drinking my milk makes me feel so hot. He makes me feel like a mommy. I love it when he sucks on my boobies."_

She thought back to all of her encounters with Junior and how much he sought to suck on her titties when they were alone. Lindsay didn't mind; of course, she's more than willing to spoil her boyfriend. She's older than him, so she should take good care of him. But… she had also noticed he's been getting more desperate for her milk. It would seem that Junior wanted to do only be breastfeed than have sex. He had been sucking her tits so much she began to produce more milk.

_"I really hope he still wants to have sex with me. I love him playing and sucking on my boobies. It turns me on. But I totally love it more when his dickie is inside me. And him peeing his cum inside me. I hope we do that more when I see him next time."_

Lindsay can worry about that later. Right now though she's at the beach, she's supposed to be relaxing. The beach didn't look too crowded; she counted at least… she wasn't sure how many people were on the beach with her, but it didn't look like much. She would've been able to find some time to let Junior play with her boobies without getting caught. No one would have cared to take a second look if that happened. Everyone seemed to be doing their things. Swimming, getting a tan like her, there was a girl in a red one-piece nearby...

Lindsay looked at the girl in the one-piece for a little longer. She had blonde hair like herself but in a ponytail. Lindsay also noticed her green eyes , and her expressions seem to be in a frown of boredom. She sat on a reclining chair much precisely like hers but with an umbrella for shade. The other blonde looked vaguely familiar from somewhere, but Lindsay wasn't sure from where. The only girl she remembers easily with blonde hair was back on Total Drama. That one blonde girl that enjoys surfing and loves making out with her boyfriend.

Brenda? No… Bella? Belle? Beatrice? That one sounds close… Bridgette…? No… The name Bridgette doesn't come to mind. She remembered her to be…

"Brittany?" Lindsay asked herself. She looked again at the girl and put two and two together, finally recognizing that girl.

"It's Brittany!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I didn't know she lives near!" Lindsay said before stepping up from her recliner and making her way to "Brittany."

* * *

The girl in question, "Brittany," wasn't having a spectacular day. She was on lifeguard duty, but there weren't any emergencies happening in the surrounding area. It wasn't a good day to go surfing either; there weren't any waves forming that she could catch. She doubts there will be some waves for the rest of the day. There was no WiFi on the beach; connection to mobile data was also weak; she also doesn't wish to use up her data. She wasn't much of a phone user anyways.

Bored out of her mind, she wishes that something would happen right about now.

"Brittany!" She barely had a second to process that call till she found herself in a tight hug. "Brittany" would've jumped from her chair from the sudden jump scare if the stranger wasn't holding her close.

"G-Ga-ah, c-can I-!?" 'Brittany' stuttered, trying to look behind her.

"Brittany! It's me, Lindsay! From that show, we were on, remember?" The girl said happily, her hug softening.

"Brittany" managed to recognize the voice and put two and two together when she remembered 'that show.'

Freeing herself, "Brittany" turned around to see the person who hugged her. "Lindsay!" she almost stuttered, seeing one of her old castmates for the first time in a few years.

"Brittany, how are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"It's, um… it's Bridgette, Lindsay. Remember?" Bridgette corrected.

"Oooh, sorry, Bridgette. I'm still not very good with names."

"It's okay, I remember," Bridgette reassures. "I was… I never thought I'd run into you again."

"Like, neither did I!" Lindsay beamed. "I was getting my tan, thinking of things, and I saw you here. What are you doing here?"

"I work part-time here as a lifeguard."

"Really?"

"I earn a good amount, and I get to be near the water. It also allows me to help people."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," Lindsay cooed.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "What about you? Are you here on vacation or?"

"Oh no, I live not far from here. I love going here to the beach to work on my tan."

Bridgette took a quick look at Lindsay's body from head to foot to see her skin becoming golden brown. "Well, you are definitely earning it, I can tell that much."

"Thanks. I even got this really comfy bikini. What do you think?"

Bridgette looked away for a moment, "Well, it's certainly an attention," a slight faint of red is seen on her cheeks.

"I can't believe that you work here! Now we can see each other and be together whenever we want! I really missed everyone from the show. Like, really, really miss them," Lindsay leaned forward.

"That does sound pretty good," Bridgette said, slightly leaning back for personal space. Bridgette can't lie, she was pretty happy to know that one of her old, better, castmates was back in her life. And it was a good time for it to happen; she had been feeling pretty lonely in recent weeks.

"What else have you been doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing much," Bridgette shrugged. "Besides working, I've either been trying to catch up on my surfing and do some volunteering work."

"What about you and your boyfriend?"

Bridgette was quiet for a few seconds before closing her eyes and sighing. She looked away and said, "Geoff and I broke up."

Hearing that, Lindsay gasped in shock. "Really!? Like, why!? You two were totes perfect for each other!"

"Yeah, we were… for a few years… before we decided to go our separate ways."

"Bridgette… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry, Lindsay," Bridgette attempted to reassure the bubble-head again. "That was six months ago. I've learned to move on," she smiled.

Bridgette's smile didn't look so sincere, though. Lindsay could tell that Bridgette was still suffering from some kind of emotional pain. Even if it was six months ago, which does sound very, very long, Bridgette's relationship with… Geoff? Geoff! Their relationship was one of the strongest Lindsay had ever seen. Hearing that they've broken up was a complete shock to her. It only made Lindsay pity the surfer a lot.

She must make her friend feel better, she thought; she leaned forward and brought Bridgette into one of her strong hugs. "Bridgette, I'm very, very sorry for what you're going through. You don't deserve to be sad. Like, never! You're one of the kindest and amazing girls I've ever met. You deserve so much!"

Lindsay's words didn't go through to Bridgette, however. The surfer was more distracted by the feeling of Lindsay's breasts squished against her own. They felt so big, almost making her feel insignificant. Her face became heated from the feel, despite two layers of fabric being in the way of any complete contact.

"I-It's f-fine, Lindsay. D-Don't worry," Bridgette stuttered before thinking. _"Oh, dear lord. Her chest! They're so… so…!"_

Lindsay heard Bridgette, but she didn't pay mind. She kept on hugging until she was sure Bridgette felt better. Lindsay didn't realize that her enormous breasts were being pressed hard against Bridgette's.

"It's _not_ fine. You and Geoff were perfect for each other! You two were kissing so much, and when you fought, you immediately came back together. Even when you've been tricked into cheating on him, you, like, totally came back together easily. And now you've been alone for, like a really really long time. That's not fine!"

Lindsay didn't hear a reply from her fellow blonde. But she did hear some heavy breathing. She let go from her hold on Bridgette to see her shivering with red hues on her cheeks. Immediately, Bridgette raised her arms, covering her own breasts.

"Are you okay, Bridgette?" Lindsay asked. "You're shivering."

Bridgette rubbed her arms. "I'm fine, just feel chilly from the wind," she said, unconsciously looking back down at Lindsay's breasts.

"It's not that windy."

"W-Well…" Bridgette didn't know what to say.

Lindsay noticed Bridgette's eyes looking down a few times. She was able to tell by their angles where Bridgette's looking towards. Figuring out, Lindsay made a mental smirk. " _Ahh, I see. She's staring at me."_

Then all of a sudden, Lindsay got a strange feeling from within her breasts. They started to ache. They were starting to become a little heavy. It was a feeling that Lindsay knew ever since she began dating Junior. She had to relieve herself and fast.

She looked at Bridgette into her eyes. "Uhh… I need to use the bathroom. Like, right now!" She said, standing up. "It's just a quick tinkle. I'll be back," she said before running towards the nearest washroom.

Bridgette watched the blonde bombshell heading away, noticing her breasts and butt jiggling to every step she took. Even from her spot, she could see Lindsay's boobs from behind her.

The surfer only had one thing in mind, "How does she handle her massive size?"

* * *

Lindsay managed to arrive at the nearest washroom on time. Luckily, no one else was inside, so she could relieve herself without accidentally embarrassing herself.

"Phew," Lindsay sighed. "It's a good thing that I made it to the bathroom. My boobies feel like they're going to, like, explode."

Stepping into the female's side, she entered the last stall in the bathroom before locking the stall door behind her. She undid her bra, allowing them to fall to the ground. Her massive breasts spilled out into the fresh opening. Her nipples were already erected, sticking out, feeling the cold air inside the building, making Lindsay shiver a bit.

She stood in front of the toilet. Sticking her tongue out, she began to caress her breasts firmly, before pressing along their undersides, causing a stream of milk to squirt out of her nipples. The milk landed in a toilet bowl, imitating the sounds as if she were doing her tinkling. This sound would trick anyone entering the bathroom that she's just peeing and nothing more.

She bent her knees to have better aim at the bowl. Her face heated as more milk continued to pour out from her nipples. It felt as if she's the fastest in making human milk than any other girl in the world, and she's not even a mommy.

"I make a lot of milk, don't I?" Lindsay chuckled to herself. "I feel like a cow, milking and milking. Cows can look sexy too, right?"

Lindsay stopped milking herself, deciding to take it a step further. She grabbed her right breast and raised it to her mouth. She latched her mouth right onto her nipple and began to drink her own milk. She suckled away, breastfeeding herself while still relieving her left breast. With her breasts being enormous, she's able to pull off sucking herself without any strain. She then switched breasts and began drinking from her left breast. She choked on some of her milk as they went down her throat and into her stomach. It took a lot of will power to hold back her moans in case someone entered.

After minutes of caressing, sucking and squirting her breasts, all her milk was gone. Lindsay sighed in relief once the last drop of milk left her system. She stood back before turning around and sitting on the toilet bowl. "Phew… my boobies feel much better now… but this is like, so lame. Milking myself isn't fun when Junior isn't around. I absolutely love him sucking my boobies. He's the only person I'd let him do it to me. But I don't want him doing it too much.

Lindsay then thought back to Brittany… no, Bridgette! She thought back to Bridgette and thought about what she could do to help. Besides Junior, she's probably the only other person she would be together forever. Bridgette also needed some help to move on from Geoff and to be not lonely anymore.

"I don't like her to be lonely," Lindsay said. "Bridge should totally be with someone who loves being with her. Someone for her to date like me.

Lindsay paused herself, her eyes widened. Where did that come from? Did she admit out loud she'd date Bridgette? Does she love Bridgette? She thought back to all the times she and her hung out. It wasn't much, but she remembers what kind of girl she was from all the time they chatted. Smart, kind, caring and very beautiful and sexy.

She then thought back to how Bridgette was checking her out. From head to boobs. She loves it when people check her out. It makes her feel happy and hot and proud of her voluptuous body. But there was something about the way Junior, and now Bridgette stares at her that makes her feel happy, loved and slutty.

For the former, it was his childish innocence and an incorruptible spirit. The jocks and teenage boys she dated before were naughty. Junior is not bad: he's innocent, adorable and makes her laugh. Bridgette seemed to be staring at him with admiration. Embarrassed sure, but amazed that Lindsay got such a thicc hot body, and she was still plain old looking. Bridgette may not have shown it, but Lindsay was able to tell because of her eyes easily. She can read people pretty well with just the eyes.

The only reason why she was able to trust people like that meany girl Heather and tricky incubus Alejandro was because they were masters of deception. They were able to easily deceit Lindsay with their eyes and good acting.

Back to Bridgette, she thought back to how beautiful, shy, calm and cute Bridgette was being. Her body could use some work, but that could be saved for later.

"She is totes my type," Lindsay smiled seductively. "And she looks super hot. I, like, totally see myself dating Bridgette. And she can be there too to suck my boobies. She loves making out; she'll love making out with me too."

But then her thoughts returned back to Junior. She couldn't just hook up with Bridgette like that. She was already with Junior. If she does anything with Bridgette, even for her own benefits, Junior would be cheated and feel betrayed. She wasn't some mean girl, nor does she want to push Junior away. She doesn't want to start some love triangle fiasco.

"Junior is my boyfriend. I love Junior, but now I'm in love with Bridgette. What can I do?" Lindsay asked herself. She pondered over some ideas. She can't date between the two at the same time. She can't break up with Junior to date Bridgette. She can't just remain best friends with Bridgette. That's not enough.

What if… What if Junior and Bridgette _share_ her? Could that work? She remembered watching some anime with a harem in it with Junior one time. If the boy in the anime can have more than one girlfriend, why can't Junior have more than one? That could totally work. She, Bridgette and Junior could be in a three-way relationship together. Bridgette would totally love Junior once she's introduced to him, and Junior had photos of Bridgette and the rest of the female cast back before he hooked up with Lindsay. They'll love the idea for sure!

Scratch that… Junior might love the idea. Bridgette, on the other hand, doesn't seem like the girl to willingly take part in a three-way relationship. "Brit-... Bridgette is, like, going to say no if I ask her also to date Junior. She's going to think it's weird. But I don't think it's weird. "If people in movies and cartoons can have an open relationship, why not me, Junior and Bridgette?" Lindsay asked herself again.

There might be some way though to get her to accept. Bridgette was a very easy going and laid back girl, very carefree. If she could get herself closer to Bridgette intimately, get her to feel turned on to the idea she may be able to convince her. Bridgette likes kissing that's for sure, her time with her last boyfriend showed that side of her. But what about when she's behind closed doors?

Lindsay then formed a naughty smile. "Looks like I need to make Bridgette feel more turned on than just looking at my boobies," she spoke with a seductive tone, forming her plan before stepping back outside.

* * *

Bridgette was waiting for her fellow blonde to return from the bathroom. While waiting, she thought of how out of every castmate she met back in Total Drama that it was Lindsay that came back into her life. Not that she had a problem with it. Despite her low intelligence and naive nature, Lindsay was one of the kindest and tolerable girls she worked with back then. She'd be lying if she didn't find her bubbly personality to be cute and adorable. It went well with her looks.

Speaking of looks, she also noticed that Lindsay had become far more round and thicc in the last three years. Not anywhere on the level of Leshawna, but for a white girl like her, it was super impressive. Her breast grew a few cups larger from an already large size to an even enormous size. She also took notice of her backside: her butt and hips grew as well. She was perhaps almost comparable to those Japanese cartoon girls she accidentally came across on the internet.

Girls with that kind of physique flat out don't exist.

In contrast to Lindsay's breasts, Bridgette's breast only grew a cup larger in the last three years. From a fine C-cup to a D-cup. It was slow growth, but the surfer felt uncomfortable with her chest growth. She didn't want to grow into some mindless bimbo and be taken advantage of by some guy desiring her just for her body. She already dealt with most boys at her old high school, even with her basic appearance.

 _"Lindsay, she is fully aware of her appearance. She flat out embraces it."_ Bridgette thought. _"She doesn't seem to feel ashamed of herself whenever she flaunts her body. I wish I had her confidence."_

She thought about Lindsay again and how she tried to make her feel better by that hug she gave. _"It was really adorable of Lindsay to give me that hug. I don't think she realized the way her chest pressed against mine. It was cute… but it did make me feel hotter than normal."_

The hug was strong, and it _did_ make her feel weird. Heck, she swore she felt some kind of liquid soaking into her one-piece from Lindsay's bra.

_"I hadn't felt hot like this even when I was with Geoff."_

Her thoughts turned back to Geoff. She doesn't want to admit it, but she does feel lonely ever since she and Geoff broke up. All the times they kissed and made out under the sun and in bed, or really in any place they could find, were some amazing moments she would forever treasure. And despite that, she and Geoff never had sex.

The former couple were so preoccupied with simple yet over-the-top lip-to-lip kissing that it distracted them from even having sex. Bridgette was still a virgin and was disappointed that she didn't get that far with her ex-boyfriend. They've only ever gone to first place. She's pretty sure that they never even went to second, and that's just even sadder.

 _"I'm such an idiot,"_ Bridgette thought while letting out a quiet moan. _"How was it possible that Geoff and I remained only on first base? You think a guy like Geoff would want to take the next step while we dated? We haven't even done any foreplays! Like what gives!?"_ Many months of no sex or something close had actually got her so frustrated.

Ever since becoming single again, she had obtained a strong sex drive. She used almost every private opportunity to play with herself until she finds someone else to have sex and take her virginity. She tried to think of whatever makes her horny to make her cum.

Her thoughts returned back to Lindsay and her sex appeal. If there's anything to go by, boys and girls, no matter their sexuality, would definitely masturbate to Lindsay. Bridgette formed a smile at the thought of the buxom blonde. It may have been a short time, but Bridgette's fondness for Lindsay grew. Chuckling, she thought, _"She really is cute. And adorable. Anyone would do anything to date her. I sure as hell I would."_

She flinched at the end. Where did that thought come from? Did she just tell herself that she'd do anything to _date_ Lindsay? She thought back to all the times she hung out. It was very minimal, but Bridgette believes it's enough. Someone as bubbly and innocent shouldn't be taken advantage of. She knows for sure.

"I mean, I don't have any real preferences… but me and Lindsay being together? Can that even…" She suddenly thought back again to when Lindsay's boobs were pressing up against hers. It made her feel uncomfortable at first but thinking about it now… "I… wouldn't mind if she presses them against mine again…"

She has beautiful sapphire blue eyes, amazing long blonde hair, a thicc figure and indeed a large rack. Lindsay was indeed hot. The thought of Lindsay herself _is_ making her hot.

Bridgette looked down at her D-Cup rack. It was big but not enough to be on Lindsay's level. Her hips and thighs look fine, but not at the thicc level like Lindsay's.

"I wonder if…" Bridgette began until suddenly...

"BRIDGETTE! I'M BACK!" A yell from behind caused the surfer to stop her idea abruptly. She regained her composure before seeing Lindsay returning back from her bathroom trip. She sat back down in front of Bridgette at the end of the surfer's recliner.

"H-Hey, Lindsay," Bridgette stuttered. "Feeling any better?"

"Oh, totes! My bladder is empty, and I can chat with you some more."

"That's... great, Lindsay," Bridgette attempted to say. An awkward silence hung over the two for some minutes before Bridgette said, "So… what have you've been up to since we've last met?"

"Oh, I did so much! I went to Europe again right away after the show ended. I went with some old high school friends of mine, and we got so many cute outfits there."

"Did anything else besides shopping?" Bridgette smirked in amusement.

"Oh, totes. We went to night clubs and partied hard. We also went to some museums there with beautiful paintings," Lindsay explained. "I, like, didn't know what kind of painting they were, but they did look adorable. Oh! And we also watched some plays too and went to see some concerts in Germany. I didn't know what the singer was saying, but the music sounded, like, super tuney!"

Bridgette let out a chuckle from Lindsay's bubbly excitement. "It seems like you had a perfect time.

"It _was_ a lot of fun. I'd do anything to live in Europe permanently. Especially France!"

"By the way, what kinds of clothes did you buy over there?" Bridgette asked, her interest piqued.

"I got an adorable looking french maid outfit from France that was on sale. It looked so cute, and I totally can't pass it up. I found a set of different bunny costumes, too; they look so stylish!"

Bridgette raised her eyebrows. "Um, bunny costume, by that you don't mean-"

"Playboy bunny suits with ears, a fluffy tail, a bow time, heels and a bodysuit? Yep! I got a large set of them."

"Okay? And why?"

"Well, you never know when a girl like me is going to wear them. Maybe I can wear a suit for Easter."

"Okay… And what about that French Maid set you mentioned?"

"Maybe I can wear something like that whenever I clean my home."

"And you are absolutely fine wearing them? Even in front of others?"

"Sure. I can, like, take photos of myself in them, and the fashion industries can find me online."

"So, you want to become a fashion model? Why?" Bridgette asked.

"Because it would give me the chance to travel the world and try on some amazing clothes from amazing designers," Lindsay began to count with her fingers, "Like glittery dresses, formal suits, a lovely bikini, a cute sexy costume for Halloween…"

"You… seem to really enjoy dressing up," Bridgette commented. "Couldn't you become more successful if you become a fashion designer instead?"

"Well, maybe," Lindsay shrugged. "Maybe I can become a fashion designer when I'm older, but I spent more time developing my body for my dreams in being a model then learning how to sew," She moved her hand to the upper side of her breasts. "Just look at my body. Don't you, like, think I look just right to become a model?"

Bridgette didn't reply. Instead, she stared at Lindsay's hands as she caressed her breasts. Her face heated up, but she couldn't turn away. She was becoming turned on from just looking at them. She wouldn't mind touching them.

 _"I wanna touch them?"_ Bridgette thought.

"Like my boobies are super big. They're soft and bouncy," Lindsay jumped a little to make them bounce. "They squeeze against each other; they should really get people to look at them."

Bridgette's stupor broke, getting her to look back at Lindsay. "So… you don't mind if people stare at them?" The surfer raised an eyebrow.

"Like, yeah. It helps me gain attention, and it makes me super happy. It makes me super giggly too whenever it's from people I really, really like," Lindsay explained.

"Huh?

"Like some cute boy or girl I like. I always get very giggly and hot whenever they see me in my sexy clothing. I just want to shove their head into my boobies and keep them there forever!"

The blonde stopped when she saw her fellow blonde staring at her chest. Her face was completed red from her inner heat. Lindsay can see a look of growing desiring in Bridgette's eyes. The surfer was indeed feeling tempted to cop a feel. Lindsay's seduction was working. Bridgette was falling into her hands.

Lindsay continued her seduction by groping her breasts again. "I mean, I love my boobs. And I love playing with them, but it's no fun if I get to play with them alone. If only I had someone to play with them like right now," She jumped slightly to give off a jiggle. "Someone who would love to suck on my boobies and drink my milky…"

Bridgette was wide-eyed. "M-Milk…?"

"Uh-huh," Lindsay nodded, leaning forward. "My boobies can make milk now. It would be so sad if my milk goes to waste."

Bridgette didn't have the power to think whether Lindsay's telling the truth or not. She was utterly hypnotized, her bi-curious nature showing. Any else thoughts whatever or whomever else was gone. It was just Lindsay and her breast.

Lindsay saw her friend in a trance. Now comes the moment of truth. "Do you like my boobies~?"

Bridgette managed to reply with a "Huh?"

"I said, do you like my boobies?" Lindsay repeated with eroticness in her voice.

"Honestly…" Bridgette began, still looking at the enormous rack. "It's making me hot just looking at them."

"How hot?" Lindsay pressed on.

Bridgette remained silent for a few moments before finally saying. "Very hot… Your… boobs… look amazing… I-I'll be honest… I was thinking about you while you were in the bathroom."

"Thinking about me?"

"You're just… so hot. And I… I really admire how sexy you look."

That was more than enough, Lindsay thought. She leaned back, puffing her chest out. "Wanna play with them?"

"What?" Bridgette whispered.

Lindsay didn't reply back. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Conveniently no one was around, or they were too far away to notice her and Bridgette. Feeling confident with a seductive smile, Lindsay again for the second time today undid her bra. The swimming piece fell down onto the recliner, allowing her bare naked breasts to pop back out into the open.

* * *

Bridgette stares dumbfoundedly at the large jugs that made up Lindsay's chest. The surfer's blush heated more of her face. Her breathing became heavier, unsure of what to say. Mouth slowly became open, as drool slowly dropped out.

Bridgette then folded her arms in front of her own breasts. Lindsay wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or if she's feeling self-conscious. She knew that if she wanted to make Bridgette like her, she needed to help her in raising her self-confidence as well as developing her body further. But for now, just the full exposure of her boobs is getting the surfer horny.

"Well? Do you like what you see~?" Lindsay asked, giving her boobs a jiggle.

Bridgette couldn't deny it. _"Holy shit. I'm really going dyke here, aren't I?"_ The surfer thought before saying, "Yes… they… look amazing."

Hearing her answer, Lindsay scooted closer to Bridgette to be a few inches closer. She then slowly grabbed both of Bridgette's wrists, guiding them away from her body until the surfer's hands rested right on Lindsay's breasts.

Bridgette flinched upon feeling herself making contact with her fellow blonde. Still, her hands rested on Lindsay's melons, not moving even after Lindsay let go of Bridgette's wrists.

"Well? Play with them," Lindsay said.

Bridgette looked into Lindsay's blue eyes. "A-Are you-?" She stuttered.

"Like, of course, I'm sure," Lindsay smiled. "Now, play with them."

Bridgette finally complied with the request and began to mould her boobs in a slow circular fashion slowly. Each mould brought a moan from the busty blonde. Her moulding soon turned into a gripping; her hands moved to the underside with her fingers gently gripping on melons.

They felt so soft, so amazing, so REAL! Almost like actual marshmallows. It was like they were developed to be groped and played, not just for producing milk for babies.

With each moulding and grope, Bridgette's face started to relax; she finally let out a warm smile now used to this new feeling. Lindsay sees this becoming very excited that she's making progress. Her progress would soon be advanced as she starts to feel again a familiar feeling for the second time that day.

Lindsay moaned before saying, "Keep playing, Bridgette. This feels so good~."

"It does, doesn't it~?" Bridgette agreed, completely hypnotized to the breasts in her hands.

Bridgette continued to grope and mould for another few minutes before she felt something wet in her hands. Assuming it was sweat, she continued. Then, she noticed from between her fingers some white liquify things running down her hands. Releasing, she inspected her hands to find that they're covered in what looks like milk. Bridgette looked back at Lindsay's breast to see that milk is leaking from her erect nipples.

Bridgette gasped in surprise. "Lindsay! You're…"

Lindsay giggled at the reaction. "My boobies are making milk~," She said, giving her breasts another bounce causing more milk to leak out. "Wanna taste my milk?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Nothing will make me so happy to see you drinking my boobies." She held Bridgette's head from behind, slowly guiding her down to her right nipple. Bridgette's lips touched the nipple. Soon, her mouth encased it and began to suck. The surfer started sucking with care in order to familiarize herself with this new field. It was her very first time doing it, but the taste was phenomenal, and the milk tasted sweet and delicious.

Lindsay moaned in pleasure. Bridgette moaned in hunger. Soon the two girls laid back down on the recliner side by side, Bridgette still sucking on Lindsay's breast. The surfer sucking then became bolder, sucking harder and drinking more milk. Lindsay giggled from Bridgette's greater energy. This was Bridgette's first time sucking on another's woman's breast, and she was pretty skilled.

Bridgette continued to suck and drink. She switched nipples, now drinking from Lindsay's left breast. Her eyes closed as she sucked. Lindsay raised her left hand, stroking Bridgette's hair, happy and at peace, feeling loved. Her hands came upon the surfer's trademarked ponytail. Lindsay was never a fan of ponytails. Feeling for the elastic band, she grabs it and pulls it off the surfer's hair. Bridgette's hair is soon freed and falls out from its prison. Lindsay throws the band away.

Bridgette didn't realize that her hair's freed. She was still preoccupied with Lindsay's boobs. She continued to work her tongue and mouth. More milk spilled from Lindsay's nipples and into the surfer's mouth. Some milk drips down her chin and onto the recliner. Lindsay moaned some more. She leaned down her head, kissing Bridgette's forehead with her plumped lips. Bridgette paid no mind to it either.

Lindsay's eyes then directed to Bridgette's chest. They hid underneath Bridgette's one-piece swimwear. She raised her hand before neatly kneading the surfer's left breast with her delicate fingers. Bridgette let out a gasp but didn't push Lindsay off. She's still preoccupied with Lindsay's milk, drinking more out from them. Lindsay continued to grope and knead, letting some moans out of the surfer's mouth.

It went on for another ten whole minutes. Bridgette switched between both boobs sucking and drinking. Lindsay kept kneading and groping Bridgette's boobs. Soon, Bridgette couldn't taste any more milk from both Lindsay's breasts. They're all gone for now. Noticing her breasts devoid of milk, she stopped playing with the surfer's breast. She lifted the surfer's head from her chin to look at her straight in the eye.

Lindsay smiled. "You drank all my milk from my boobies. Didn't you~?"

Bridgette remained silent before saying, "Yes. Your milk tasted so good," Her voice lacked shame and devoid of common sense.

"Doesn't it feel so good~?" Lindsay asked, remaining patient. "Drinking my booby milk? Feeling my body? Playing with your boobies~? Being with someone so hot, beautiful, and so sexy?" Everything was falling into place. Just a little longer…

"Who~?" Bridgette asked, her voice tainted with lust. Her body was melting and feeling drained in the bombshell's arms.

"You," Lindsay answered before planting her lips on Bridgette's. Kissing a boy was one thing, and kissing Junior made things spicier. Kissing a girl like Bridgette made her body feel hotter. Bridgette had the same feeling and reciprocated the kiss. Bridgette's resistance or lack thereof completely broke. She was completely putty in Lindsay's arms and had fallen under the bombshell's spell.

The kiss became steamy. Lindsay parted Bridgette's lips allowing her tongue to enter. Bridgette allowed it, and the two began to have a heated french kissing session. Their tongues intertwined with each other, moaning to the feeling. Saliva dripped from their mouths. Bridgette's hands landed back on Lindsay's breasts playing with them. Lindsay did the same to Bridgette's. More sexy moans came out from the girls.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the girls separated. A trail of saliva left behind. "You're so beautiful and hot, Bridgette~. Your hair is so soft, your body is so curvy, and your boobies are so round and gorgeous."

Bridgette smiled at Lindsay's compliment. But it wasn't her usual chilled and relaxed smile that Lindsay saw beforehand. The smile was filled with lust and eagerness to continue being naughty.

"Your boobies are a lot hotter than mine," Bridgette complimented back. "I'd totally go for boobies like yours."

Lindsay didn't show it, but she was bouncing with excitement from her success in seducing Bridgette. She never spoke with terms like "boobies" and "hotter" in such a context. And now she wishes to have a body like Lindsay's.

"I can help make your boobies big like mine~" Lindsay said.

"Really?"

"If you show me your boobies now."

Bridgette felt a little hesitant. "Do I?"

"Like, yes, you do have to. Now show me your boobies." Lindsay pulled Bridgette and herself back up into their sitting position. Lindsay saw Bridgette's hair down in full view. Meanwhile, Bridgette began her work in stripping out of her one-piece. She reaches for the zipper behind her back and unzips the top area of her suit off. Once loose, Bridgette removed her arms from the suit's sleeve, dropping down to her lap. Her breasts were in full view finally.

Lindsay stared at the surfer's now bare breasts. Her seductive smile was saying she's looking to play with them. She could tell that they were D-cups. They could be larger, but Lindsay planned to resolve that. Not wasting any time, Lindsay raised her hands, grabbing hold of Bridgette's breasts without any hesitation. Bridgette gasped at the suddenness to Lindsay's touch. She didn't resist though allowing Lindsay to proceed.

Lindsay kneaded the pair of melons. Not large as hers but still barely could fit in her grasp. She messaged every inch of the surfer's boobs from the underside up to her upperside. They were soft and warm. She places her thumbs on the erected nipples and rotates them like joysticks on a controller. A moan escapes out of Bridgette as she arches her head back.

"How about this~?" Lindsay sensually said, giving a powerful and sudden squeeze. Bridgette moaned louder, her mind shutting off, only focused on the amount of pleasure she's receiving. Lindsay then pinches both Bridgette's nipples and pulls on them, receiving an even louder moan from the surfer. A powerful drive of lust revving up within her even further. Damn it, if anyone catches them, she and Lindsay will both have their shared fifteen minutes of shame..

Lindsay then let go before saying, "Now how about this~?" before diving straight into the surfer's left boob.

She encases Bridgette's left nipple and slowly begins to suck on it. No milk came out unlike hers, but the surfer's nipple still tasted good nonetheless. Lindsay can only imagine how tasty they'll be whenever she starts making milk.

Lindsay sucked on Bridgette's nipple harder, taking in much more of the surfer's breast into her mouth. Bridgette arches her head back again, enjoying the feeling. Lindsay soon stopped before swapping sides, now sucking on Bridgette's right breasts. The same method, she sucked with ease at first before sucking harder—more of Bridgette's right breasts encased in Lindsay's mouth. Lindsay free the boob with a loud pop, bouncing back into place. A red skin mark remains where Lindsay sucked.

The bombshell grabs Bridgette's boobs again. She slammed her face in-between Bridgette's funbags, pressing them against her face. She motorboats, getting a giggle out of the surfer's mouth. Lindsay then began to trail some kisses down the surfer's breast valley. She finished off with a deep lick from the bottom to the top.

She surprised Bridgette once more with another kiss to her lips. The kiss was wet and passionate, involving some more tongue. The two battled for tongue dominance, but Lindsay kept on playing with Bridgette's boobs making her weak. Having the edge, Lindsay pushed Bridgette's tongue back, gaining dominance. The kiss lasted for a minute before Lindsay pulled away.

"I can totally tell. Your pussy is wet from me playing with your boobies, right~?" Lindsay seductively asked, looking straight into Bridgette's eyes.

"Yeah, they are," Bridgette said, exhausted from the amount of pleasure she received. "I need to cum, but I'm too tired to do it on my own."

"That's okay," Lindsay replied. "I'm wet too. We can both cum together. If you love to," Lindsay winked.

"That does sound hot," Bridgette smiled. "What do we do?"

"First…~" Lindsay lifted her index finger in front of her to say 'one moment.' She stands off the recliner and onto the stand. She strips off her pink bikini thong and tosses it away, leaving her hairless pussy and thicc butt out in the open, completely in the nude.

Bridgette read her message. She grabbed onto her one-piece, pushing it down her legs until they were entirely off the surfer's body. She tosses them aside, leaving Bridgette fully in the nude too.

Lindsay sat back on the recliner, getting into position with Bridgette. She lifted her left and laid it on Bridgette's right, with Bridgette mirroring Lindsay's moves. Once in their scissored position, the two blondes scooted closer until their pussies touched each other.

"Oh, wow!" Bridgette gasped, feeling very excited.

"Are you ready~?" Lindsay asked, her eyes half-closed.

"Yeah, let's do it," Bridgette nodded, ready to rub away.

The two blondes began to rub their pussies against one another. It started slowly to get used to the feeling. Soon the girls picked up speed. They held onto each other in a tight hug, preventing themselves from any separations. Their boobs pressed against each other. Lindsay's boobs began to drip milk out of her again.

Bridgette's boobs caught some of Lindsay's milk. She noticed before saying, "Lindsay! Ooooh! Your boobs are making milk again!" She moans in an un-classic-like Bridgette way.

"I know!" Lindsay moans at the feeling.

The two kept on scissoring. They rubbed their pussies together faster and faster. The recliner rocked back and forth from the intense movement. All that came out of their mouths were their moans. Extreme shockwaves kept on shooting through each of the blonde's bodies, making them go into pure sheer ecstasy.

Lindsay slammed her lips into Bridgette's again. The two entered another french kissing make-out session once more. Saliva drooled from their mouths, dripping to their breasts. The saliva mixes into Lindsay's milk. The girls moaned into the other girls' mouth; their tongues again battled for dominance in their mouths.

 _"Oh, god! This is becoming so hot!"_ Bridgette thought. _"I don't feel like myself anymore!"_

 _"Oooooh! Bridgette is so hot and sexy!"_ Lindsay thought _. "Junior will totally want to have sex with her when he meets her!"_

"Lindsay!" Bridgette yelled, breaking the kiss. "You are so smooth!"

"Your pussy feels totally amazing, Bridgette!" Lindsay replied.

Their intense scissoring session continued on like this for a few more minutes. There were rubbings, grindings, kissings, moanings, all you'd find from two hot blondes making out. Before long, the girls felt their pussies acting up. The moment was coming. They were about to reach their final climax.

"Bridgey! Are you going to cum!?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes!" Bridgette yelled.

"Good! Because I'm going to cum too!"

"When!?"

"Now!"

"OOOOH, LINDSAY!"

"BRIDGETTE!"

A final push all it took. The girls screamed in ecstasy as their floodgates opened. A large junk of juice spilled out of their own pussies, hitting one another. The juices leaked down in between the recliner's plastic dripping to the sand. A mini puddle is left in their wake. The girls gasped for breath as they squirted the last of their cum out from their pussies. Their bodies are entirely out of energy.

"Well?" Lindsay first to talk. "What did you think?" She asked the exhausted surfer girl.

"That felt so good," Bridgette sighed. "I never felt so hot in all my life." She laid her head down on Lindsay's left shoulder. Giggling, she patted the surfer's back head. She, too, was exhausted from all that. This was perhaps the best lesbian sex she had in a while.

"You know, Bridge, we can still keep doing this some more," Lindsay said into the surfer's ear.

"We can?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, yeah, we can. We live close to each other. We can visit each other and have sex whenever we want."

Bridgette smiled at the thought. Having sex with Lindsay was a lot of fun. Heck, she now prefers to be with Lindsay than any man she ever been with before. She's just so hot and sexy, and she can make milk already. Bridgette can't lie. She loves drinking her milk. She wished she could make milk so soon… A sudden frown enveloped Bridgette's face as she looked down.

Lindsay senses Bridgette's frown. She looked straight into the surfer's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Bridgette sigh. "You're so sexy, Lindsay. Your boobs are huge, and you can produce milk. My boobs aren't super big and bouncy like yours. And I can't make milk." Bridgette grabbed her boobs for emphasis. "I wish I had your body."

"Aw, Bridge. Come here," Lindsay pulled Bridgette back into a hug. A sad expression enveloped her face. But underneath that sad façade was a happy and ecstatic blonde jumping excitement and joy for her success in seducing Bridgette. _"I did it! Bridgette is now completely under my magic spell! Oh, this is going to be so fun! Soon, Bridgette will become sexy and hot as me with giant boobies, and Junior will have a second girlfriend, and we'll all start dating! This is going to be so much fun!"_ She thought in her mind.

"You know, Bridgette. I can help you make your boobs bigger," Lindsay said.

Bridgette jumped from the hug with bubbly excitement. "Really?!"

"Mmhmm. With my special guide and direction and assistance, your boobies, butt and body will become so much hotter. You will even start making milk in no time."

Bridgette gasped in amazement. She was going to achieve her new and sudden dream of becoming like Lindsay. And Lindsay, her new official-unofficial-girlfriend, will be there to help her. No more looking like a plain and simple girl, no more tough, strong older and guilty boys, and no more feeling afraid of how she might look. It's going to be her and Lindsay, sex, milk, hotness and lots of sexy time. "Thank you so much, Lindsay!" The surfer beamed. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome, Bridge," Lindsay replied before pulling the surfer into another kiss, this time calm and relaxing. Bridgette returned the kiss, savouring this passionate moment. Though in her mind, she only has this to say.

_"I can't believe this is all happening to me all of a sudden. I'm becoming a total bimbo, aren't I?_

But she can worry about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Blondes and a Junior has been a story that I've been working on for almost a whole year now. I've been a huge Lindsay/Bridgette shipper for many years now and am a little bumbed that there's not a whole lot of TDI Lindsette shipping stories on the internet. This isn't the first time I made a LindsayxBridgette TDI story, but I want to try a full multi chapter story but with an added kink to it to see how it goes - the kink being that Dwayne Jr. is added into the lustful action. A weird choice perhaps but one that I think is turning out really well in the end. Every chapter will have some form of... oh who am I kidding, all chapters will have some sweet explicit smut going on.
> 
> I had decided to publish my story finally onto Ao3 to allow for some more readers. So far six chapters have been written, with my seventh chapter slowly being beta read. I'll be publishing over the next few days the remaining chapters before chapter 7 is completed. Right now though I'm in the process of searching for a beta reader to rewrite chapters 1-4. If anyone wishes to assist me in rewriting said chapters just comment below.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to join us next time, where Junior meets up with Lindsay for some sweet, relaxing, steamy sauna sexy time! See you then!


	2. Hawt in the Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior goes to visit Lindsay's home for the first time. The visit immediately turns into many lewd moments fill with breast feeding and anal, in which Junior and Lindsay does it all in the bombshells' favourite room: the sauna.

_June 20th, 2010_

One thing Dwayne Junior was grateful for from his parents is that they'd allow him to travel alone in their neighbourhood.

Junior silently thanked god that his dad isn't _that_ overprotective of him - at a level to keep an eye on him 24/7 always. Since the suburb where he and his parents lived is quiet, and no crime ever happens in a quiet area like this, Dwayne was willing to allow Junior to travel in his hometown unsupervised. The only downside is that he can't go beyond the borders of the town without someone over eighteen looking after him. He now doesn't mind that rule so much since Lindsay can look after him since she's nineteen, and two, Lindsay lives in the same town as him.

That's where we see Junior in a bus that's taking him to his destination. He looked outside the window to see cars and other road vehicles passing by as well as homes and more homes. The thirteen-year-old is heading to visit Lindsay's house for the very first time. It's also the high time he sees his girlfriend's home finally. In the last few weeks of dating, they either hung together at Junior's home or elsewhere. It made him curious about what her house was like.

He learned while watching Total Drama when it was on air that Lindsay came from a wealthy family. It explained how she could afford so many expensive clothes and go on many expensive trips with some of her old castmates during off-seasons. He imagined that her house would be like some giant mansion he had seen pictures of before. Perhaps something akin to Bruce Wayne's estate from the _Batman_ comics. Maybe she has some secret lair, almost like the Batcave.

" _Nah, that's over speculating,"_ Junior thought. _"At most, she should at least have a massive pool for us to swim in."_ The thought of a pool brought some horny fantasies about Lindsay in a skimpy bikini. He nearly drooled at the possibility of it happening. Maybe they'd go skinny dipping together even. An even better idea, he grinned.

" _Next stop: Green Valley Drive and Parkside Avenue,"_ The voice sounding from the bus announcing speakers broke Junior from his thoughts. Knowing it was his stop, he immediately pressed on the stop request button. The bus soon pulled over to the bus stop, and he jumped off. The bus then left quickly after.

Junior checked his watch, 12:15 PM, it read. He has another five-minute walk to do to arrive at his destination.

He turned onto Green Valley to be greeted by enormous houses. They stood up to well over four stories, roughly the size of Batman's mansion. The street was also forested; most of the wooded areas a part of each house's property. "Shit…" Junior swears under his tongue. "Saying these houses are big is a total understatement. So Lindsay lives in one of these massive homes?" Yes, his girlfriend was rich that much he gathered, but super-rich to live in one of these masterpieces? That's crazy!

After some time walking, Junior found the house number he had been searching for. His eyes gaze at a large steel gate. It led to the large driveway of a mansion that looked as if famous Hollywood actors lived. A massive forest surrounded the home.

"Holy… Shit…" Junior slowly let out those words. "If my dad knew I'm dating Lindsay and she lives in a place like this, he'd force me to propose to her immediately. Screw the age gap!" The thirteen-year-old yelled in excitement before pressing the call button by the gate. Almost immediately, he got a response from the speaker.

" _Junior? Is that you?"_ Lindsay's bubbly voice ran out from the speaker.

"Yeah, it's me. I made it," Junior replies.

" _Yay! I'm so happy! Come on in!"_ A buzzing sound followed suit from the speakers before the gate swung open. Junior immediately walks through the gate.

The walk to the front door was a little excessive as the driveway was as an Olympic race track. Junior pressed onwards to see his girlfriend. He made it this far, and he wasn't going to back out now.

Junior finally reached the front entrance after what felt like an eternity. The front door stood tall above him, two doors. He rang the doorbell next to the door and waited patiently to get answered. Soon, the door opened to reveal his hot and busty girlfriend.

"Junior! You're here!" Lindsay beams, seeing her boyfriend.

"I'm here, alright!" Junior wasted no time and hugged her girlfriend. He pushed his head into her chest.

Lindsay giggled at the sudden action, before hugging back. "Junior, down boy. I'm not going anywhere," Lindsay said.

"I know, but I can't help myself," Junior replied, his voice muffled by Lindsay's chest. "You're just so amazing to be with."

"Aw, you're only saying that because you love my boobies, right?"

Hearing this, Junior jumped back out of their hug. He raised his hands in defense, saying, "N-N-No! I-It's not like that, I-I m-mean, you have an n-n-nice r-rack so-" he got cut off to Lindsay's sound giggles.

"Hehe, relax Junior. I'm just joking. Besides…" she leans forward to give Junior a view. "These boobies are waiting for you to suck on them~" Lindsay, her eyes half-lidded entices Junior by jiggling her breasts.

Junior blushes at sight. Junior's junior between his legs became larger. He shut the front door behind him for privacy then ran back to Lindsay. His face showed a hunger for boobs, a lust to hold and feel. With this thought in mind, he raises his hands and immediately grabs both breasts with a mighty grip. His junior was already becoming completely hard.

Lindsay gasped at the sudden, grasping feel. "Oooh, down boy," Lindsay giggles with a smile. "You have to let me take my top off first."

Junior looked up to Lindsay's face before retracting his hands back. "S-Sorry," he spoke sheepishly.

Lindsay giggled again. "No need to apologize, silly. You know you can play with my boobies whenever we're alone together," after saying that (which made Junior blush again), Lindsay reached behind her back and unclips her bra from under her top. She then pulls it out before tossing it off to the side. Then she grabbed the hem of her tank top before lifting it, fully exposing her boobs once again to Junior.

They're just how Junior remembers them: enormous, round, fat, perky and delicious. Due to Lindsay's thin frame, they pressed very tightly together, forming a deep tight natural cleavage. He also noticed Lindsay's fat nipples completely erected, ready to be sucked on.

She squeezed her breasts together with her arms, flaunting them in front of Junior. He saw some milk already leaking out. Desperate to cop a feel, Junior's hands shot forward, grabbing the blonde's boobs. He squeezes them, his fingers sinking deep into the melons.

Lindsay gasps, feeling the sudden touch from her boyfriend's fingers. Junior fondles her boobs, kneading them in clockwise/counter-clockwise fashion. He grabs down hard, making some of the flesh to leak through the gaps between his fingers. More milk was squeezed out from Lindsay's nipples. Some milk splashed out onto the boy's hands, with some dripping to the floor.

Feeling the milk, Junior opens his mouth and dives headfirst into Lindsay's left nipple. He wraps his lips around it and begins to drink Lindsay's milk. Lindsay sighs in delight to be breastfeeding Junior once again. She wraps Junior in a hug to pull him closer. Junior hugs back, still keeping his mouth on her breast.

Junior then swapped breasts, now drinking from the right side. Her milk gets sucked straight out of the nipple and down his esophagus. The milk was warm and sweet, just like the last many times he got a taste. He made sure to gulp down as much milk as he's able to. Lindsay's gentle sighs turned into moans when Junior started sucking harder, forming some hickeys on her skin.

The breastfeeding session went on for another few minutes until he could no longer taste any more milk. Lindsay had gone dry once more. The thirteen-year-old pouts in selfishness. Lindsay sees this and says, "Don't worry, Junior. You can have more milk once my boobies make more again. I can make milk very fast, you know?"

Junior smiled, remembering Lindsay's milk-making skills. Ever since they started dating, Junior would find any opportunity to suck on Lindsay's boobs for her milk. His actions, in turn, caused Lindsay's prolactin to rise at higher levels in producing more milk than on average. It doesn't bother Lindsay all that much; she'll always have her favourite boy to milk her.

"Oh, I hope so. I literally can't stop myself from drinking it," Junior chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, like, of course, you need my milk," Lindsay said. "You are a growing boy after all, and growing boys like you need milk to grow tall and strong."

"Can I grow tall and strong?"

"If you keep drinking my milk, of course!"

Junior smiles before hugging Lindsay again. His head slams into her chest again. Lindsay hugs back, holding Junior head in place. Junior took a deep whiff of the scent coming off from Lindsay's breasts. Just like how they taste, they smell like he was in heaven. The blonde's chest is perhaps his favourite place on Earth now.

" _Junior really likes my boobies a lot,"_ Lindsay thought. _"He's gonna love Bridgette's when he sees them._ " She thought back to all of their previous private encounters. He would try to get a taste of her milk directly from her breasts. It was adorable, and she would allow it without hesitation, but it made her feel concerned for Junior. _"I love breastfeeding him, but isn't he doing this too much?"_

After some time, Lindsay lets Junior out from her hug and says, "Now, Junior. I invited you here to my home so we could do something else other than having sex."

"Isn't it a movie night we've planned?" Junior asked. "You mentioned we have the house to ourselves for the night."

"Exactly. Tonight gives us an amazing opportunity to use the sauna downstairs," Lindsay pointed out.

Junior raises an eyebrow. "A sauna? In the basement?"

"That's right. I use it a lot to let out some yucky fat and make my skin soft and smooth. Have you ever gone into a sauna before?"

"Not… that I remember. And if I did, it must've been too long ago."

"Then you are so going to love this one. And it's going to make things _so hot~,_ " Lindsay spoke seductively at the end, putting extra emphasis on 'hot.'

Junior had figured what Lindsay was talking about, immediately jumping into the idea. "Take me to the sauna! NOW!" He yelled into Lindsay's face.

Lindsay, barely affected by the yell, giggles from Junior's excitement. "Why, of course. Just follow me." She grabbed hold of the boy's hand before leading him to where the sauna is.

As they walked hand in hand, Lindsay added a sway in her movement, flaunting her curves. Junior noticed her movement turning him on further, which spiked his hormones. Lindsay made a glance to her side to find Junior staring. She beams on the inside, knowing she's getting the results she wants.

After traveling down a spiral staircase to the basement, they came upon the entrance to the floor's bathroom. Lindsay opened the door to reveal a large bathroom that looks like a master bathroom. On the left, Junior saw two sinks made out of expensive marble material with some towel racks next to them. A large bathtub rested on the far wall next to a shower cell and a door on the right wall leading into the sauna room.

Stepping into the bathroom, Lindsay strips the remaining clothing she's wearing. She removes her cowgirl boots, followed by her orange skirt to reveal her red thong. She strips it off before throwing it aside. She kept her blue head bandanna on.

Junior nearly drools at the sight of his busty nude babe in front of him. The naked view of Lindsay has since become his favourite image to create physically and look at mentally.

"Alright now, Junior. Now it's your turn to get naked," Lindsay beckons. Not wasting a second, Junior strips all his clothing from his hat, jacket, shirt, pants, socks and undies until he was entirely nude like Lindsay. Lindsay looked down at Junior's penis to find it already fully erect.

"Ooh la la, it seems your weiner wants to start playing with me~," Lindsay playfully speaks without shame.

"Can't help myself still," Junior blushes, almost looking away. "You're just so hot and sexy to look at."

"Oh, don't you worry, we'll play alright," Lindsay says, leaning forward to meet Junior's eyes. "Just you and your pee pee wait a little longer," She says before lightly tapping the tip of Junior's erection with her soft fingertip.

The thirteen-year-old shivered from the touch. "Don't tease me," Junior nearly stuttered.

Lindsay giggles before opening the door to the sauna. The inside consisted of wooden walls with some wooden benches that went along the walls. Two neatly laid towels laid on the benches; seemed Lindsay prepared for this session before Junior arrived. The room looks large enough for only two people to fit.

Lindsay then entered the room first, followed by Junior. The blonde locks the door behind before turning to a digital device attached to the door's wall. She turns it on before setting the room's temperature to a good-enough level. Once done, she sat down on her towel next to Junior, who already sat in his spot.

"So, how does this work?" Junior asked.

"Easy. We wait for the room to heat up, and then we begin to sweat. The longer we sit in here, we sweat out more icky fat and germs from our bodies, making us clean on the inside," Lindsay explained, already having many experiences inside saunas before the current session.

"So, just sit down and relax?" Junior asked.

"Just sit down and relax," Lindsay nodded before leaning back on her seat. Junior stared at Lindsay for a moment before shrugging it off. He leans back, waiting for the heat to take hold.

It didn't take long until the room began to heat up. Junior could feel the wood's heat passing through the towel he sat on heating his buttocks. Luckily they were thick enough, so Junior doesn't get a burn. The thirteen-year-old felt some sweat dripping off from him too. He felt himself almost succumbing to the room's heat, falling asleep.

" _Oh, damn. This heat feels strong,"_ Junior thought. _"I hope it doesn't get too strong; I can barely think in this temperature."_

Another ten minutes rolled by, and Junior felt more tired and sweaty than early on. He couldn't imagine wearing not even a tank top and a pair of sweat shorts at such high temperatures. Heck, the thirteen-year-old, also started to believe that a regular swimsuit would be too much for him. Junior began to yearn for some fresh air, but he kept his desire for something cool at bay. Lindsay invited him to this session, and he's doing it for her.

Speaking of Lindsay, Junior turned to his left to see Lindsay laying down against the wall. Her head back and right leg atop her left. The blonde looked so hot in that position she was in. The fact that the two are sitting hip to hip also made the atmosphere all more sensual. The thirteen-year-old found himself in front row seats to see beads of sweat trail down his girlfriend's slender neck and the deep valley of her giant cleavage.

Junior's eyes came to the bimbo's large G-cup breasts. They heaved and slightly jiggled with every breath Lindsay took. Beads of sweat trail down the underside of her boobs before reaching her belly area. Some sweat even found themselves dripping right off from Lindsay's erect nipples.

Lindsay's holy nipples; the body part in which the blonde's delicious breast milk squirts from. Junior had been feeling tempted to latch on to one of her nipples and suck for any milk there's left or newly produced. He was desperate and hungry for breast milk. As tempted as he managed to resist himself, wait a little longer.

" _I can do this,"_ he thought. _"I'll wait a little bit and then dive headfirst for the blonde's boobs."_ Junior scooted over just a bit to be skin to skin with Lindsay. Once his skin touched her, he laid his head on its side to rest on Lindsay's shoulder. He could smell Lindsay faint scent of sweat and sex in his new position.

Another stream of heat caused the temperature in the sauna to rise. Succumbing to the heat, Junior closed his eyes, soon falling asleep into a nap.

Lindsay, still relaxing with her eyes closed, was still fully awake. She opened her right eye to see her cute boyfriend napping on her shoulder. The sight brought upon a cute smile on Lindsay's face. She wrapped her right arm around Junior's waist to bring him in closer. She lays her head on top of Junior's head, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Junior's eyes opened to find himself resting in a bathtub filled with steamy water. Actually, no, this doesn't look like water. Once his eyes managed to regain focus, he was soon able to see what the liquid was.

It was milk! Steamy warm milk with bubbles! He was in a tub filled to the brim bubbly milk. He cupped his hands together for some of the liquid, sipping it to find that they tasted delicious. In fact…

"This tastes like Lindsay's breast milk…" Junior muttered in awe, who was already very familiar to the taste of Lindsay's milk.

"Well, duh, this _is_ my milk," A familiar voice suddenly spoke. Junior turned to his left to see Lindsay leaning against him in her nude glory. Junior gasped at the sight. "All this milk came straight from my boobies, and I sprayed it all here in this tub for us to bathe in."

Junior's face heated a deep red. He looked down to see Lindsay's erect nipples spraying milk from them like a miniature fountain, filling the tub still.

Junior asked how she was spraying milk from her nipples without squeezing them. "This is a dream, silly. You can do anything in your dream," She explained. To prove her explanation, she flicked her right index finger in two different air spots in front of the duo to appear two long straws. The straws extended down into the tub. "Drink up," Lindsay said before she drinks her milk from her straw.

Junior almost immediately did the same. He sucked on his straw, drawing the milk. It enters his mouth before being swallowed to travel down into his stomach. They tasted delicious! The warmness made the milk even tastier! He sucked and drank more and more milk straight from the tub, not stopping when he felt his stomach full.

His drinking halted abruptly when a splash of milk hit his face. He turned to see Lindsay glaring at him, looking cross. "Slow down, don't drink so fast," She said crossly. "You'll get a tummy ache if you drink too much."

Junior became a little scared. "S-Sorry," She said timidly. As kind, soft, gentle and sexy his girlfriend can be, she can sometimes be scary. "I just can't help myself. Your milk tastes amazing!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Though she loves his compliments, his love for her milk can get out of control. "You can't live off my milk, you know," Lindsay said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Says a lot from the girl who's desperate to drink my semen," Junior retorted with a challenging smirk.

"That's different. I can suck on your cock for as long as I want before you cum. My breastmilk is almost instant when you suck on my boobies."

"But you don't have an infinite amount of milk. You run out of milk in your boobs if I drink all of it. All that's left is me sucking your tits themselves."

"Yeah, that is true," Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Don't get me wrong, I love it when you play with my boobies, but even then my boobies get filled with milk super fast. I don't like squirting my milk out when I have to. I totally don't like wasting my milk like that."

"Well, don't you ever drink your own milk then sometimes when I'm not around?"

"Well, yes, I sometimes do," Lindsay looked away, looking somewhat nervous. "But I prefer feeding my milk to someone else. I have you, and I love feeding you my milk, but I'm scared that you'll only love me for my milk and not me."

Junior was surprised to hear that new info. He looked back down to the milk bath he sat in. The milk that moved around gently was very enticing to keep on drinking. He wanted more of it. Hearing Lindsay's concern had started him to form an epiphany.

The thirteen-year-old thought back to Lindsay's private encounters; whenever they were alone, he would find any given opportunity to be breastfed, whether they'd be cuddling, watching a movie, or even going outside for a walk. Lindsay, even for a few times, was topless to give Junior quicker access to her breasts. He'd also start sucking on them out of nowhere. Lindsay never pushed him away; she even held him against her breasts many times; it then must've been a green light from her.

But as he thought back on it some more, he soon realized that he had only focused himself on Lindsay's boobs. He _had_ become so addicted to them that he almost forgot about Lindsay herself altogether.

Junior leaned back on the tub's wall, feeling down. "Geez, I had no idea. I had become addicted to your breast milk. I almost forgot about you except for your tits only. I am a lousy boyfriend, aren't I?" He spoke with guilt.

"Oooh, Junior," The buxom blonde gently grabbed the side of Junior's face turning to look at her. She leaned forward, giving him a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Junior reciprocated the kiss. Lindsay made sure not to go into a heavy make-out session with this kiss.

She broke away from the kiss before saying, "You're an amazing boyfriend. You're kind, cute, adorable, and I love you," She smiled her classical sweet smile. "You can drink my milk anytime you like whenever we're alone together. You're a growing boy, and you need milk to grow tall and strong. I'm just scared you'll become too dependent on my milk and forget about everything else. Just promise me that you will not become so addicted to my milk, please?"

Junior's smile returned along with his confidence, no longer feeling down anymore. With his new goal, he nodded to Lindsay. "Okay, Lindsay, I'll try to limit myself."

"That's all I needed to hear," The buxom blonde said, pulling him into one of her signature hugs. Junior found his face deep in Lindsay's cleavage, much to his joy. He took in a whiff of her scent, relaxing him.

A thought entered his mind. He broke from the hug to look back at Lindsay. "But who's going to help drain your boobs if I'm going to be limiting myself? You said it yourself; you don't like wasting your milk like that."

"Don't worry, your cute little head of yours, Junior," Lindsay assured him. "Your other girlfriend will help me out with my boobies too."

Junior flew wide open in a split second. " _Other_ girlfriend?!" He yelled in shock. "W-Who?!"

"Me," A different girl's voice was heard from behind him.

Junior turned around quickly to find another hot and sexy girl standing outside of the tub in front of him, entirely in the nude. She had long flowing blonde hair like Lindsay's but was completely yellow. She had two bangs that rested in front of her forehead and longer bangs on the side of her face. She had green eyes that were half-closed. Her boobs were about the same size as Lindsay's and had a similar super voluptuous figure that can easily rival Lindsay's. She gave off a "Beach girl" vibe, but an outer look that can match even the hottest anime babes.

"W-Who a-are you!?" Junior stuttered.

The other girl giggled at the young boy's shock. "I'm your other girlfriend," she said. "I'm Br-"

* * *

Junior's eyes flew wide open, waking up from his nap, abruptly ending his dream. He sat up straight, stiff as a board before regaining his composure and chillaxing.

That was some dream. Junior had not one, but _two_ hot girlfriends to bang!? He was so close to learning who that second girl was. She looked so hot and sexy. He would've loved to get laid with her, even if it was a dream.

But it was odd, as sexy as that other blonde was, she looked vaguely familiar. Almost as if Junior had seen her on TV one time, but not so busty and voluptuous. He ought to think about her at a later date.

His eyes landed back on Lindsay, _his_ buxom blonde. She seemed to be sleeping with her eyes closed and gentle breathing. He looked from top to bottom to find she was completely head to toe covered in absolute sweat. It could easily be mistaken if someone thought she came out of a swimming pool.

When he looked back at her perky breasts, Junior immediately thought back to the dream he just had. He remembered Lindsay scolding him for drinking too much milk, concerned that he's becoming addicted to her milk. It made Junior worried about himself and Lindsay. She never showed it, but she must've thought that he was way too adamant for her milk.

 _"I really have become addicted to Lindsay's milk, haven't I?"_ Junior thought. _"I got to fix myself; I can't lose someone as hot as her because of my selfish behaviour."_

The thirteen-year-old halted his thought at a throbbing feeling in his groin area. He looked down between his legs to find his penis still fully erect. The feeling was uncomfortable, and he does want it to be relieved. He, too, was sweating like heck; it could make a good substitute for the lubricant he uses when he masturbates in his own time.

He gripped gently on his erected dick before giving it kindly strokes. He moved his hand up and down on his shaft, pumping it up. His gaze landed back on Lindsay to look at her while masturbating. Any notion of it being creepy was gone.

Lindsay meanwhile was slowly beginning to wake up. Sounds of rubbing entered her ear, knowing full well it was Junior rubbing himself. It was very similar to the sounds she makes whenever she masturbates during her private time.

She opened her right eye. It turned right to see Junior playing with himself. Lindsay smiled at the cute sight. "Did you sleep well?" Lindsay playfully asked.

Junior stopped pumping himself abruptly when he heard her voice. He was about to make some reply before he felt a fingertip to his lips.

"I said I'd play with your weiner, didn't I?" Lindsay said. "I think now is a good time," Her hand left Junior's lips before gripping on Junior's dick. Slowly but surely, her hand begins to rub up and down on Junior's erection.

Junior slightly gasps at the blonde's soft, delicate grip. His eyes stared down at his erection inside the blonde's hand. At one point, Lindsay stopped pumping to massage the tip of Junior's erection. Her thumb rubbed in a smooth clockwise fashion right above the pee pee hole of the dick.

"Your pee pee is so fragile," Lindsay spoke in a near-whisper, looking at the kid's dick. "I'd be so scared if anything bad happens to it," She turned to look at Junior, continuing to stroke it. "If anything bad happened to your weiner, I wouldn't be able to touch it, lick it, taste it, drink your semen," The blonde leaned forward to the boy's ear. "Feel it in my pussy…~" before blowing her breath out into his ear.

Junior felt his spine tingle when he felt Lindsay's air entering his ear. The act turned him on even more, surprised to find his girlfriend becoming even _sexier_. He wasn't also aware that Lindsay was picking up speed with her stroking. Lindsay went faster and faster, desiring to see Junior dick fountain out his cum.

Junior's awareness returned when he felt his dick twitch. His testicles began to tense up; his groin muscle became heated. It's a feeling he knows very well: he's about to cum again.

"Lindsay," He spoke. "I'm about to cum,"

"You can cum," Lindsay said, stroking his rod faster. "Cum across the room for me."

Taking it as a green light, Junior gasped in relief. He shoots his cum right out from his dick and straight across the sauna. It sprayed in an arch hitting the other end of the room.

"There it goes!" Lindsay looked on at the stream of cum. "You're making a big mess in my sauna," She playfully said.

"Sorry," Junior muttered while still cumming.

"Don't be sorry. Keep cumming."

And Junior did keep cumming for a few more seconds. The stream of cum died off. What little he had dripped from his tip.

Lindsay scooped a drop of cum with her index finger before licking it. "Mmmm, delicious," Lindsay spoke. "You should fill me a cup of them."

Junior let out a sigh of relief. He panted like a dog feeling all the tension out of his system for now. "That felt so good," He said.

"I'm sure it did," Lindsay said into his ear. "Come here," She then sat on Junior's lap, facing forward before planting her lips on his. She's begun a new kissing session; Junior quickly reciprocates without hesitation.

The kiss quickly turned hot and steamy. Lindsay wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, bringing him in closer. Her breasts were breast hard against his chest, never leaving his lips. Her erect nipples moved around against the boy's chest, leaking out some milk in the process and dripping down their bodies.

The blonde took another step further, prying the boy's lips open and allowing her tongue entrance. The two wrestled their tongues for dominance, but Lindsay came out on top like previous sessions. Junior reached around Lindsay before grabbing a handful of her thicc buttocks. He kneaded the flesh in circles, rewarding him with sensual moans from the blonde.

The duo soon broke apart their kissing session, gasping for air. Junior couldn't get enough of these kisses. About a month and he still can't believe that he's making out with a voluptuous blonde that can rival even the sexiest anime babes.

Lindsay stared seductively into Junior's eyes. "You love it when I kiss you, don't you?" She asked.

"Do I?" Junior replied almost in a trance. "You're so fucking hot is what."

Lindsay suddenly gave Junior a slight flick to his head. She furrowed her eyebrows. "No cussing," She scolded.

"Sorry, I just can't help it," He said sheepishly. "You're just so hot!"

Lindsay swooned at the comment. She looked down at her massive chest to see her nipples leaking again. "My boobs made some more milk for you," She said, bouncing them in his face. "Drink my milk again, cutie."

Junior was already enticed and was about to latch on to one of her nipples. But then he stopped. He almost forgot about the dream he had during his nap with Lindsay. The thirteen-year-old didn't want to become a total addict to breast milk. If he did, he might not be able to break from such addiction.

"Actually, can you turn around? Back facing me?" Junior asked.

Lindsay felt surprised that he declined her milk. She knew very well that Junior would leap at any chance for her milk. What was the sudden change of mind for? Nevertheless, Lindsay did as instructed and changed her sitting direction. Her back was now facing Junior with her massive buttocks sandwiching his dick.

Junior then leaned against the blonde's back before reaching around and groping the blonde's chest. Lindsay gasped at the sudden touch and felt her breasts being knead. Her nipples were leaking with higher density from the boy's gripping.

The flesh of Lindsay's breasts spilled between Junior's fingers. Her milk leaked down onto his hands, dripping down his arms. He kept on kneading them, making Lindsay feel tense.

"Oooooh, Junior!" She gasped in heat. "What are you-?" Her question was interrupted when she felt her nipples getting pinched. Lindsay's moans grew louder as well as her breathing. Her milk started to squirt straight from her hands in large chunks. They sprayed straight into the opposite wall, painting it with white colouring. Lindsay watched on as Junior sprayed her milk out from her nipples like a water hose.

Completely lost in the feeling, Lindsay raised her hands to continue kneading her breasts while Junior did his work. Lindsay tried to replicate the force Junior did on her. The combination between the pinching and kneading caused even _more_ milk to spill out, causing even more massive moans from Lindsay. The sauna heat, groping and kneading was enough to spill more sweat from both Junior and Lindsay.

Pretty soon, her breast ran dry of milk. Noticing this, Lindsay panted heavily from the after-feeling. She looked down to see a large puddle of milk on the wooden floor of the sauna. The blonde can worry about that later. She turned her head to look at Junior. "Junior, why did you do that? Why did you spray my milk out of my boobies? You're supposed to drink my milk," She asked, looking concerned.

Junior looked away. "Well, I wanted to drink your milk," He said. "But then I realized I must've been drinking too much of your milk."

Lindsay was bewildered. "Too much?! Junior, why did you think you were drinking too much of my milk?"

"I had this dream with you and me in it while we were napping. You and I were having a milk bath from your milk. I drank too much of that milk, and you scolded me for drinking too much."

As he explained his dream, Lindsay looked at her boobs before an idea came to her mind. _"A milk bath? Can I make a milk bath with my milky?"_

"I thought that maybe you were feeling concerned for me in real life, that I was paying more attention to your breasts and milk than yourself. Is that true?" Junior looked straight into his girlfriend's eyes, begging for the truth.

Lindsay looked away apprehensively before saying, "Maybe a little bit…"

" _My dream was right,"_ He thought while looking down, depressed. "I'm sorry, Lindsay. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that, and only wanted you for your breast milk," He sighed, feeling depressed. "I'm a horrible boyfriend."

The blonde gasped in shock at Junior's opinion. She stood up, spun around and pulled Junior into a tight hug. "Junior! Don't ever say that you are a bad boyfriend! You are an amazing boyfriend, and I love you just the way you are!"

Junior maneuvered his head until he was able to look up. "Do you?"

"Of course, I do!" Lindsay said. "The fact that you realize your mistake shows how amazing you are. Most boys would continue to do what you're doing with, like, no second guesses. I'm so proud of you for figuring out what you were doing and wish to fix it. You are the perfect boyfriend, and I love you!"

Junior looked in astonishment. Lindsay said that she was proud of him. Hearing this compliment from her made Junior feel good about himself and so relieving. Any second guesses whether he was a good boyfriend or not was thrown out.

"Thank's Lindsay, I love you too," Junior replied.

Lindsay smiled before leaning in for another kiss. Junior returned the kiss without hesitation. The kiss lasted for no more than ten seconds before they split apart.

"Junior, you may suck my titties whenever you like. Just make sure not to drink my milk too much," Lindsay said. "There's so much more to sex and love than just breastfeeding, you know."

"I will," Junior nodded. "But how will you relieve yourself then? You make milk pretty fast, and you said you don't like rinsing it out alone."

"Don't worry about me and my milk problem. I have it covered."

"How?"

"You'll see," Lindsay gave a wink, and Junior, curious as he was, decided to shrug it off for now. "But right now, it seems _you_ need to be relieved next." Lindsay pointed down to Junior's groin area.

Junior directed his gaze to his groin to see his penis fully erected again. Junior looked away in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, maybe I do." He blushed.

"Then sit back down and let your mommy Lindsay do her work," She pointed back to Junior's spot. Junior sat back down before Lindsay went down on her knees, staring at Junior's rock-hard dick. It grew from a measly five inches the first time to a hot six and a half inches.

"Your junior looks so excited," Lindsay teased in a sweet loving voice. "Your cock looks so big and tasty. If only I could swallow it all." She licked her lips a few more times before finally licking the tip of his penis.

Junior gasped in excitement at the lick before calming down. He felt Lindsay licking his rod up and down as if she were licking a sweet popsicle stick. She worked her tongue all over the shaft, making sure she has tasted every little area of Junior's dick. She licked and kissed, giving some cute pecks on the tip, making it twitch. Junior resisted the urge to plunge his cock into Lindsay's mouth forcefully.

Finally, Lindsay opened her mouth full before enveloping Junior's entire shaft into her mouth. Junior let out a sudden gasp before turning back into loud moans. As the rock-hard cock passed through the blonde's mouth and teeth, Lindsay continued to massage it with her tongue sensually.

Thick saliva spread all over Junior's shaft, making the boy shiver. He looked down to see Lindsay was looking right back up at him, playfully squinting at him and practically teasing him. She then gave him a sexy wink, making Junior even more aroused. Lindsay couldn't get even hotter than she already is! His shaft hardened even more with more moans escaping his mouth.

Lindsay felt the hardening happen inside her mouth and took it as a final challenge. She slowly began to bob her head back and forth before going full speed. She was determined to get the highest load of cum she could get from her boyfriend.

"This is so awesome!" He gasped silently. Lindsay would've told him to shush, but she didn't want to lose momentum. Instead, she picked up even _more_ energy with her bobbing, pumping up the boy's dick for the massive cum spray.

And then, sure enough, Junior could feel his dick twitching again. His testicles began to tense up again. And finally, he came. Wave after wave of the young boy's semen entered Lindsay's mouth. Junior's dick continued to spray more cum, almost forcing Lindsay to let go. Junior wasn't having any of that. He held onto Lindsay's head to keep her in place. Pure relief filled the young boy, as more of his seed sprayed inside. Either they were being leaked out from Lindsay's mouth or Lindsay managing to swallow them. Luckily, Lindsay had fantastic gag reflexes and was able to gulp down almost all of Junior's cum.

Lindsay was having just as much enjoyment as Junior was. She loves the taste of Junior's cock and cum. Just like Junior's addiction to her milk, she has an addiction to Junior's semen. She can't stop herself from getting more and more, either down south or down her throat. And the best part was, it miraculously did not affect her curvaceous figure in any negative way. It remained the same, meaning she can have a bunch of cock and semen served by her boyfriend whenever they were alone.

Lindsay remained in place for a little longer before the last of Junior's semen sprayed into her mouth. She swallowed the last remaining bits of semen before pulling away. Junior's dick left her mouth going limp. She had consumed almost every little bits of his sperm with minimal effort. Some did escape and made a small puddle on the wooden ground, though.

Junior panted heavily while still sitting in his sauna spot. The room's enormous heat and pleasure he had got was more than enough to make his sweat heavy like a waterfall.

"That tasted so good, Junior," Lindsay spoke finally. "You totally cummed, like, a lot."

"It… didn't taste bad… did it?" He asked nervously.

"Junior, didn't you hear me?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "I said it tasted so good. A bit salty, but it's always salty. I'd totally give you a blowjob all over again."

Junior, even though he felt exhausted, felt excited. "Damn! You would!?"

"How long have we been doing this now?" Lindsay stood up, hands at her hips.

Junior looked away embarrassingly. "Touche."

Lindsay's loving smile returned. "You wanna do something different?"

"Different how?"

"This act is just like sex," She explained, now in lecture mode. "Only you're having sex in a different hole. An even tighter hole than my pussy."

Junior thought for a moment what hole she was talking about. The only holes that a girl has are her mouth, vagina, and…

"No way…" Junior spoke slowly; realization dawned on him.

"Yes, way," Lindsay nodded. She turned around and bent down. She looked behind before grabbing her thicc buttocks, pulling them aside to reveal her tight anal hole. "Stick your dick into my butt."

Junior gasped again. "R-Really? Up your butt?"

"We totally haven't done anal yet, so this will be our first time. Now come on, Junior. Like, stick your dick into my ass."

"Uhhh…"

"Don't feel scared. You are going to love it _so_ much. Now, come on. Stick it in!" Lindsay was beginning to run out of patience.

Junior finally stepped forward, lifting his again erected penis a little higher. He made sure it was correctly aimed at the tight hole and slowly began attempting to insert it inside. His cock was six and a half inches long, which didn't seem like a challenge for an older boy, but it was a challenge to insert it in for a boy of Junior's age.

 _"Oh, god. She's so fucking tight,"_ Junior thought before saying out loud. "I-I don't t-think I'll be able to push it in."

"Yes, you can," Lindsay encouraged. "Just, like, push it in with all your might!"

"Okay…" Junior felt scared, scared that he won't make it in, and if he did, how will it feel? The thirteen-year-old grabbed hold of Lindsay's waist in a firmer grip. He aimed his erected tip again at Lindsay's anal hole. Taking in some deep breaths, he braced himself for the worst. With a sudden and strong push, Junior launched a large hump forward. His dick shot straight into the depths of Lindsay's anal.

"AHH!" Lindsay yelped, arching her back. Her eyes widened to their fullest extent, and her pupils dilated to a shrunk size. So much pain filled her rear area. She was hoping that Junior's dick wouldn't hurt her that much. Still, her butt virginity had been taken.

"Are you okay!?" Junior asked, fearing the worst.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," Lindsay breathed in and out, enduring the pain. "Don't worry about me. Start moving that cock of yours!"

Junior did as he was told before pulling back then pushing in. He pulled back, then pulled in. He did it again and again in a rhythmic fashion getting used to the new feeling. Lindsay slowly made it through with the pain, and soon moans of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"Oooh, Junior," Lindsay moaned. "Keep fucking me."

"Oh, wow!" Junior moaned as well. "You're ass is so tight!"

Junior slowly picked up his speed. He began to pump into Lindsay's ass faster, feeling good for both the dumb princess and the thirteen-year-old. He pumped into her over and over again, causing Lindsay to rock back and forth.

Lindsay then let go of her buttocks to lean against the wall to remain balanced. Her butt cheeks slammed against Junior's cock with a ripple across her jiggly flesh. Junior moaned, feeling her ass getting tighter around his boyhood. The inside of her ass felt different than her pussy, but still, it felt so good.

He felt so glad that he was able to have as much sex with Lindsay in the last few weeks since their relationship incepted. His pumping stamina grew up so much he was able to enjoy sex without immediately falling into exhaustion. Now though, he felt as if he were being tested: Lindsay's asshole was so much more challenging to pump into. His cock felt like it was big crushed down from the intense tightness of Lindsay's anal. Still, the thirteen-year-old boy was able to enjoy the pleasure to the extreme.

Junior felt so electrified as if he was shooting past infinity to the holy beyond. If this were what heaven was truly all about to him, he'd take it any day.

Lindsay was entering into another case of an extreme mindfuck. All that was on her mind was the intense pleasure and feeling, making her eyes cross over. Her tongue laid outside, looking like a super slutty-bimbo whore in her current position. Her massive boobs swung back and forth to her movements, some more milk leaking out with each swing. She wanted more, more and more of Junior's big fat juicy cock inside her.

Lindsay thought. _"Oh, so good. Like, so, so goooooood! I feel so much hotter. My bum feels so good. It's so right, so good! The best thing ever! I want more! I want more of Junior's cock inside of me!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed from both pain and pleasure. "JUNIOR. KEEP THAT DICK INSIDE ME! CUM IN MY ASS!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!" Junior also screamed.

Junior continued fucking Lindsay in her butt for several more minutes before feeling the all-to-familiar twitching feeling in his dick. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Junior warned her.

"DO IT! LIKE, CUM INSIDE ME. FILL MY BUTT WITH ALL YOUR STICKY CUM!" Lindsay replied, feeling like she's going to cum too.

Junior's humps picked up speed, going faster and faster. The heat and his movements made waterfalls of sweat off his head. He kept on pounding her, keeping a firm grip on Lindsay's hips still. And then, finally, with one final push, it all ended.

Junior came into Lindsay. His cock deep in her rear hole and his cum squirted deeper into her rear system. Lindsay, too came, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her pussy releases a waterfall of her juices onto the wooden floor, soaking her legs and feet. Milk squirted right out of her nipples, making an even bigger puddle with many combined fluids.

Both parties remained in their position for a little while longer, getting their bearings back. They were on another level of pure ecstasy. One that they'll be visiting more in the future.

Soon, Junior slowly pulled his cock out from Lindsay's anal, and finally, it went completely limp. Some of Junior's cum began to ooze out of Lindsay's butt. The thirteen-year-old took a few steps back before sitting back in his original spot. He leaned against the wall, sweating like a total pig as he tried to stay awake in the intense heat.

Back with Lindsay, she eventually came back to her senses, turning her head to see Junior on his spot. Lindsay tried to stand back up but almost lost balance. Her entire rear region felt totally sore. She was definitely going to feel that until tomorrow morning.

She managed to sit back in her spot like Junior and leaned back against the wall, trying to also stay awake.

Junior turned his head to face Lindsay. "You okay?" He heaved in a near-whisper.

"Yeah, I'm, like, okay," Lindsay replied quietly. "That felt, like, so good. We should do butt sex some more."

"Yeah, we should," Junior agreed with a mild blush, leaning into Lindsay. Lindsay pulled closer with her right arm.

"So? How did you like this sauna session? Was it everything you hoped for?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh yeah, it was awesome. I wanna do some more sauna sessions with you, Lindsay."

"Oh, we will do a lot and so much more. Trust me; things are going to get super kinky from here on out."

"Will we do some more butt sex in here?" Junior asked in eagerness despite his exhaustion.

"That, and so much more," Lindsay said before thinking, _"Just wait until Bridgette joins us. She'll be super sexy and be such a great suitor for you like me."_

The two age-gapped lovers remained quiet for a little bit, basking in each other's company. Lindsay offered Junior some of her milk for him to drink, but he declined. He felt way too weak to drink milk anymore. Instead, he decided to lay his head on her lap. Lindsay was perfectly okay with this: her thighs are very comfortable to lie on. He would occasionally lay on her either from the side or in front whenever they were cuddling.

Junior closed his eyes, smiling. Lindsay's huge pairs almost covered his face, but she was still able to make out his relaxed face and smile. Lindsay returned her boyfriend's smile and ran her hand through his hair; a small part of him felt embarrassed at being pampered like this, but he supposed her motherly nature was just another reason he'd fallen for Lindsay. It also felt nice.

A tear of joy slipped out from Lindsay's left eye with one final thought. _"Oh, Junior, I love you so much. But soon, you will be loved twice more. You and Bridgette will meet and fall in love, and then the three of us can be together forever and do sexy sex as much as we like. Just you wait."_

She still had work to get Bridgette properly pampered for Junior's soon-to-be harem, but for now, they can just relax.


	3. The Perfect Getup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly beginning to take a turn for the naughty when Lindsay and Bridgette have sex during a shopping trip. However, this would be the moment where Bridgette finally breaks out of her shell and reveals her 'true' self to the world.

_June 21st, 2010 - 9:22 a.m._

The first thing Junior noticed when he woke up was the feeling of two warm soft pillows burying his face in between. He stirred a little before taking in a deep breath, before finally waking up entirely. He moved around a bit to get his muscles to operate, his groin throbbing from a bit of pain. His eyes opened to see flesh right in front of him and the two pillows smothering him. Memories of his passionate evening with Lindsay came back to him. His first sauna session with his blonde girlfriend and their first experience with anal. The biggest reminder was Lindsay herself, whom he was cuddling with.

Junior moved his face from out of her cleavage to see the blonde still sound asleep, donning her birthday suit like him. Not even a minute awake and the boy's hormones were acting up again. It wasn't the first time he and Lindsay slept together, but he's constantly reminded of his dream of every young red-blooded boy: being in bed with a hot chick. The fact that Lindsay was busty, round, blonde and made milk was just an added bonus.

Lindsay began to stir awake letting out a cute yawn. "Good morning, Junior." She smiled.

Junior smiled back. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" She said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I did. You were there."

"Oooh. Did we do anything sexy together?"

"You were rubbing my dick a lot. Is that enough?"

"Did you insert your dick into my pussy or butt?"

"You put my dick into your pussy."

"Then that's so sexy and so much more," Lindsay cooed softly. "How about we do that then right now?"

"Huh?" Junior looked up.

"I can feel your dick right now. You want me to ride you don't you~"

"Then what are you waiting for? Ride me."

Lindsay lightly tapped his nose. "Say the magic word."

"Please, ride me?"

"Say it again but with pretty please~," she teased.

Junior was starting to feel embarrassed. "Pretty please ride me so I could watch your boobs bounce all over me?"

"Why, yes I will ride you~," Lindsay said getting up. She crawled right on top the thirteen-year-old boy spreading her womanly folds open allowing the boy to gain entrance. She slowly lowered down until her entire pussy ate his entire cock.

Both gasped at the feeling. "I can never get used to this," Junior said.

"Neither can I," Lindsay nodded before she slowly began to move her hips. Up and down she went at a slow pace, slamming her large ass back down pumping Junior's cock. She wiggled around on Junior's lap making sure she felt Junior's cock all over her inside. She grabbed the back of her with her left hand to pose while riding.

Junior let out some moans as he laid there allowing Lindsay to do all the work. His eyes gazed up to her breasts which bounced to Lindsay's rhythm. He looked on with a tired hypnotic look, amazed with how large they are.

"You're so hot," Junior said unconsciously.

"Oooooh," Lindsay moaned as she continued to bounce. "Thank you~."

Her walls felt so warm it comforted the boy. They massaged his rod which in turn relaxed his nerves, alleviating any forms of stress he had in his system. It felt like he's in his zone, warm and safe with the person he loves so much: a blonde buxom chick named Lindsay.

Suddenly, in thought of Lindsay, memories of his dream from his "sauna nap" from yesterday returned. Not about how he became addicted to Lindsay's breastmilk, but of the second mysterious blonde that abruptly appeared at the end of his dream. She looked just about as hot and sexy as Lindsay, but her face looked familiar. She even offered herself to Junior, to have sex with him!

Why would Junior even dream about banging another girl? Another hot blonde girl at that? He already had Lindsay, and she was more than enough for him. He felt even more shameful for dreaming about this girl having sex with him along with Lindsay. It felt like he was betraying Lindsay at that point, cheating on her.

Lindsay noticed Junior's confused face before halting her bucking. "What's wrong, Junior?" Lindsay asked, feeling concerned for her boyfriend.

Junior broke from his thoughts to look at Lindsay's eyes. "I-It's nothing," he stuttered.

Lindsay furrowed her eyes and put her hands to her hips, looking stern. "Junior, I am your babysitter. I am your girlfriend. As your babysitter and girlfriend, it's my job to make sure you feel good. Now tell me, Junior, what is wrong?"

Junior was taken aback by how stern and serious Lindsay looked. It made her even hotter.

"Junior…?" Lindsay blurted, bringing Junior back to reality.

"W-Well…" Junior trailed off.

"Well what?"

"... Remember the dream I had while we were napping in the sauna?"

"Yes?"

"Near the end… another girl appeared," Junior looked away in shame.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Another girl? Who?" She leaned forward furrowing her eyes.

"Well… she… she had big boobs like yours and a big butt… She had your body type. But… her face looked different. S-She had green eyes and some hair bangs in the middle of her forehead. She had blonde hair like yours, a-and she looked laid back… almost like a surfer."

Lindsay sat back straight up. She was baffled. The blonde could easily piece together who Junior was talking about: Bridgette. If that dream meant anything, he must be unconsciously having the hots for the surfer. His dream must've been some kind of foreshadowing that involves him and Bridgette getting together, Lindsay's three-way relationship coming true!

" _Is he psychic!?"_ She yelled in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay. You're my girlfriend and I was thinking of another girl. I shouldn't-"

"Don't say another word!" Lindsay interrupted the boy abruptly. "Don't say anything. It is so totally not your fault for thinking of another girl!"

Junior was a little bit surprised. "But I-"

"Don't say anything. I don't like seeing you feel guilty and sad. It's not your fault," Lindsay interrupted again but with more force. In her mind she thought, _"This is so much better than what I was hoping for. Junior must've been attracted to BOTH Bridgette and me before I started dating him. He and Bridgette are so going to get together much sooner now. I'm so excited!"_ She squealed in her mind.

"But I-"

"You are a growing boy. Growing boys always have wet dreams at your age. Don't worry about it!"

Junior knew he shouldn't argue back at his girlfriend so he simply nodded to comply.

"Good," Lindsay said, her smile returning. "Let's continue then shall we?" She said before she began to ride Junior's dick again.

The boy's self-doubt left him as he once again found himself focused on the pleasure. He watched as Lindsay lifted herself up a little but before slamming back down onto his dick. She did it again, up and down. He groaned feeling his erections getting massaged by Lindsay's inner walls. They were moistened, keeping his dick nice and warm.

Junior looked up to see Lindsay's boobs bouncing to her movements. His tongue stuck out, desiring to lick and suck on them.

Lindsay noticed this and soon leaned down pressing her body on top of Junior's. His head smothered between her boobs.

"That's it, that's it, just like that," Lindsay moaned. "Lick my boobies. Make them wet!"

Junior complied and began to lick all over Lindsay's boobs. His tongue glided over every inch of her giant jugs. Upper area's to lower areas and nipples, coating her melons in his saliva.

Lindsay then urged Junior to suck on her titties again. When he felt her left nipple touching his mouth he on instinct began to suck. No milk came out this time but Junior wasn't going to let that ruin the moment. He then grabbed hold on Lindsay's right breast kneading it.

"Oh, Junior!" Lindsay moaned picking up speed. "You naughty boy! Naughty, naughty boy!" Her movements began to shake her bed. She slammed her butt onto Junior's lap with a heavy push, pumping his dick further. Junior switches breast, suckling on her right now while moaning in heat.

"Mmmminnnzzzzmmm! MMMM MMM NNN!" Junior voice muffled by Lindsay's melons.

"What was that?" Lindsay said.

Junior let go of her nipple and said, "I'm about to cum again!"

"Cum inside me! Fill my pussy with your cum!"

And Junior did that. He arched his back, slamming his rod deep into Lindsay's pussy before making his climax. He squirted lines of semen after semen straight into Lindsay's womb. The blonde could feel her wound being filled with Junior's warm seed.

Lindsay sat perfectly still catching her breath until Junior's climax reached its end. After the last rope squirted into Lindsay she laid back down. Pulling herself off from Junior, she could see some of Junior's cum leaking out from her vagina.

"Well? Did you enjoy your morning sex with me?" Lindsay smiled, fluttering her eyes. "Feeling my pussy squeezing your dicky?"

"Fucking awesome!"

"No cussing," she lightly scolded.

"But you swear at the time when we have sex," Junior rebuttled.

"Doesn't give you the right to do it. I like having sex with a pure innocent boy like you."

Junior blushed at that.

"Still, Junior. Having sex with you is, like, so much fun."

"Can we have some more sex today?" Junior asked.

Lindsay let out a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Junior. I'd love to be with you some more today, but I'm, like, going shopping with a friend of mine today."

Junior looked down, disappointed. "Ooooh…"

"Hey, don't feel sad," Lindsay reassured, rubbing her right hand against Junior's cheek. "You'll see me again soon. We have _all_ summer to have more sex together."

"That's reassuring. Who are you going with anyway?"

"Just a close girlfriend of mine. She's like such an amazing friend. I don't see my life without her."

"You… didn't tell her…"

"Nope. She doesn't know about you, yet."

"Yet?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

A tender silence filled the bedroom.

"You want to take a shower with me before you go home?"

"YES!"

* * *

_June 21st, 2010 - 12:30 p.m._

Lindsay stepped off the bus with a bright smile on her face.

After she and Junior got out of bed a few hours early they headed into the shower stall. Rather than getting themselves clean to prepare for the day, they decided to have some more sex. Lindsay made Junior pound her while standing up, one of her legs draped over the boy's shoulder. They then decided to do anal. Since yesterday's sauna session, she had developed a huge craving for anal sex, much like her craving to give Junior blowjobs. Junior was pounding Lindsay up her ass for who knows how long. It wasn't until the water started to get cold that made the two realize their running late.

After quickly scrubbing themselves clean from all the sweat, cum, milk and sex they threw on their everyday clothes before heading out to the nearest bus stop. Lindsay would be taking the same bus with Junior but would be getting off at a later stop. Despite being legally allowed to drive, due to her nature she still hasn't gotten her G1 license still. She wasn't completely bothered by it, it's not like the mall was too far away. Which was good because she was able to meet her friend on time.

And lo and behold, Lindsay was able to spot Bridgette at the mall's entrance. The surfer wore her traditional light-blue hoodie with pale indigo shorts, finishing off with a pair of brown flip flops. Her hair was tied in her usual ponytail, something Lindsay believes should not be present. She resolved to fix that.

Lindsay ran over to her fellow blonde before hugging her from the back. "Guess who?" Lindsay playfully asked, intentionally rubbing her chest against the surfer's back and groping her own chest.

"Lindsay!" Bridgette jumped from the sudden touch. She tried to turn around to return the hug but she was caught being groped.

"I see you're taking care of your body. Your boobies have grown," Lindsay said massaging Bridgette's chest.

Indeed she was right. Only a week into the blonde's affair Bridgette's cup size went from a D-Cup to an E-Cup.

"I was massaging and playing with my boobs like you told me too," Bridgette replied, attempting to resist a moan.

"Your hips and butt grew too, I see," Lindsay's hands moved down to feel Bridgette's lower area.

"Linds, people can see us," she mumbled.

"I know. Isn't that so naughty?"

"Lindsay…"

"Okay, you win," Lindsay playfully released. "But you're not off the hook, like, just yet."

Bridgette turned around, rubbing her arms. "Sorry, I'm not trying to disappoint you but…"

Lindsay raised a hand in reassurance. "Relax, Bridge. You're just slowly adapting to this new you. You'll get used to the naughty and kinky kinks in no time."

"I hope so, too."

"By the way, you should remove your ponytail."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. She reached back to feel her hair. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? It's like you're hiding your beautiful and sexy appearance from the world if you, like, tie or trap such beautiful hair like that!"

"But it's only hair," Bridgette said.

"It's way more than just hair. They help make you look beautiful and add to the look you want to go for. You're not going to get the looks you want with that ponytail. Now remove it."

Bridgette stayed still for a few seconds before she reached for the hair band behind her head. Upon removal, her blonde hair fell down freely.

"Good. Doesn't it, like, feel so much better now?"

"Not really."

"Don't worry. You'll understand once you see yourself more like that," Lindsay walked past Bridgette to the mall's entrance. "Now come on. Time to go shopping."

Bridgette followed in after Lindsay to be by her side. The mall didn't look too busy upon entrance. The girls spotted a few shoppers walking along the halls in and out of stores, but it wasn't too serious. Lindsay believed she'd get everything for Bridgette today.

"So why did you want to take me to the mall?" Bridgette asked. For she had wondered ever since Lindsay made the plans.

"Why, I'm going to buy some new clothes for you."

Bridgette again, raised an eyebrow. "Again, why?"

"The clothes you had are so old and, like, way too casual for someone like you," Lindsay explained. "You want to be just like me, right? You need to find the perfect set of clothes for you to go along with your body."

Bridgette looked at the clothes she wore. She had worn these same exact clothes almost everyday of her life. Her attire properly represented herself for the kind, laid back, sometimes clumsy girl she was. But now thinking about it now, Bridgette could agree to some extent to what Lindsay's saying. Her boobs were getting bigger and she had been acting a lot different than her usual self. She was desiring to get a body like Lindsay's and… these clothes don't seem to fit the bill.

But she can't deny that she still loves that side of her. The laid back girl. She was afraid to lose it forever and become something else entirely.

Lindsay noticed Bridgette crossing her arms and looking away in worry. She stopped walking to turn face to face with the surfer. She held the surfer's face, looking into her green eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Lindsay smiled. "Change can be good. I can promise you'll become a better person with my help."

Lindsay's smile warmed Bridgette's heart. It helps alleviate some of her fears but not entirely. She placed her hand on Lindsay's and spoke, "You promise?"

"I promise," the buxom blonde leaned into her friend, closing her eyes before kissing her lips with tender care. Bridgette closed her eyes before kissing back.

The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before Lindsay broke away. "And besides, you said it yourself that I'm so hot, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And you admire my look and loved how big my boobies are right?"

"Well, I do imagine them sometimes."

"And you said you wish you'd have my body right?"

"I did wish that," Bridgette was slowly gaining some confidence.

"And you want to become like me right?"

"Yeah, I did wish for that as well."

"And you meant them right?"

Bridgette didn't answer. She looked into Lindsay's sapphire blue eyes. She saw in them a bubbly dumb but kind and confident spirit. Still unsure of the dumb portion, she wants her confidence. And if being dumb is also what it takes…

" _I'm totally becoming a bimbo aren't I?"_ Bridgette thought before surprising Lindsay with another kiss. Lindsay was taken back but easily returned the kiss.

The kiss lasted longer than the first one, filled with more passion and love. The duo broke away from the kiss before Lindsay said, "I'll take that as a yes then, right?"

Bridgette nodded. "Help me become like you."

Lindsay smiled at that proclamation. Hand in hand, the two blondes made their way deeper into the mall to find the right clothes that'll bring about a new Bridgette.

* * *

"This looks like the perfect place!" Lindsay said as the two walked into a large department store.

Bridgette took a look around. It didn't look like anything special. But she wasn't a clothing shopping expert so she had to put faith in Lindsay. Lindsay guided her towards the female department area of the store. She followed closely behind her while Lindsay scoped out each piece of clothing.

"So, like, what are you trying to find?" Bridgette asked.

"Whatever will show more skin," Lindsay replied.

"Huh?"

"If you have a hot body like mine, you shouldn't be shy and not show everything," Lindsay grabbed some tops and shorts. "What you're wearing right now, like, totally shows very little of your body."

"But isn't that what a bikini is for?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, but you, like, don't wear a bikini _everyday_. Only at a beach or if you're getting a tan. What you wear every day is what matters. Something that's revealing."

"Wouldn't that give you looks from strangers?"

"Exactly, that's the point. You, like, got to have a good combination of body and clothes to grab attention," Lindsay stopped picking clothes for a moment, turning to look at Bridgette to present herself. "Look at what I'm wearing. It's fashion, tight and revealing. Perfect for what you're trying to aim for."

"If it's tight, wouldn't you have a hard time breathing?"

Lindsay giggled. "Not too tight, silly. Tight enough to really show how large and round you are."

Bridgette pondered for a moment what Lindsay explained. Be presentable enough to show how round and sexy you are? Show as much skin as you can? "So you're saying to show off looking like a hooker to random strangers?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, not like that. Hookers are mindless who only, like, have sex and think of only sex, no matter who they give it too."

"So what are you trying to say then?"

"To be like a model in public. Models attract so much attention, meaning people will look at you and admire you. There are many different kinds of models. We'll be modeling in clothes that match with our body."

Bridgette pondered again over Lindsay's words. She does make a point; a person needs to look attractive enough to become a model and models do gain attention. Only it's usually during fashion shows when they model. Lindsay, however, is treating it as if every minute was a fashion show. Perhaps it's because she is practicing to become a fashion model, or she just likes showing off her body. Think it all as a fashion show, she thought.

"Alright, I think I get it now," Bridgette smiled feeling confident.

"Great! Let me just get you a few more clothes," Lindsay returned to gathering some clothes. She carried some tube tops, skirts, and some skimpy bikini sets just to name a few. Bridgette offered to carry some of whatever Lindsay picked to make things easier, to which she complied.

Soon, clothes in each girl's arms reached their necks. Bridgette asked if this amount of clothes was enough for now, to which Lindsay agreed. They then headed over to the changing room area to start changing Bridgette. So far things were going rather smoothly… for now at least.

All rooms were vacant but Lindsay suggested to use the farthest room at the end. Opening the door, the girls set their piles down on the bench.

"Alright. Time to dress up!" Lindsay beamed in excitement.

"Where do we begin?" Bridgette asked.

The buxom bombshell pondered for a moment before deciding, "Let's try something for summer," she said before digging through both piles. She pulled out a pair of shorts with some decorative rips followed by a white tank top with a sleeveless t-shirt that has a v-neck collar ends right above the belly button. "Here, put these on first." Lindsay handed the clothes to the surfer.

"Okay, then," Bridgette took the jeans. She waited for Lindsay to leave but just stood there. "Ummm, do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"... can I change?"

"Of course you can. That's what I'm waiting for."

"I mean, can you wait outside?"

"Aw man… really?"

"I just want to change alone."

"Oh, alright," Lindsay pouted before backing out of the room. "I'll know when you're done."

With the door shut, Bridgette began the changing process. She stripped out of her hoodie followed by her lighter blue t-shirt from underneath. She struggled a bit to remove due to her developing breasts, but managed to do so finally causing her breasts to bounce a bit. She was going to need some new shirts large enough for her chest area that's for sure. The surfer followed the same procedures with her shorts, removing them until they were completely off, now standing alone in the fitting room in her undies.

Bridgette grabbed the pair of shorts that Lindsay had her wear. It was a little shorter than her current pair, but she must admit, the rips were a nice touch. She then followed with the white tank top, slipping it over her.

Once finished changing, she looked in the mirror. She looked… alright, but nothing special. The clothes felt comfortable enough, but that's about it. She didn't feel any different, it felt just as casual as her traditional hoodie and shorts pair. Either something was missing or something was off, or both.

"Bridge~? Can I come in?" Lindsay asked while knocking on the door, snapping Bridgette out of her thoughts. The surfer opened the door allowing Lindsay entrance. She looked up and down the new look. "Hmmm, something is off."

"What's wrong with it?" Bridgette asked, wanting to know.

Lindsay scanned up and down trying to find the design flaw, until, "I got it! You need to take off your bra."

Bridgette widened her eyes. "Take it off!? Why!?"

Because it's a tube top with a v-neck. You can see the straps and the fabric of your bra easily. It ruins the look you're aiming for."

Bridgette was hesitant to remove her bra but still did it, trusting Lindsay. She reached under the shirt unclasping her bra and sliding it off underneath before throwing it aside. Bridgette checked the mirror again to see…

Huh…

It _did_ look better. In fact, not only did it look better, but it feels more comfy. Whatever material was used to make this top her nipples were comfortable and not itching.

Lindsay then added on to Bridgette's attire by giving her a pair of shades. She told her to wear them on her forehead only. Bridgette placed them there and…

Huh…

It made her look even better. She twisted in place to see her sides, they match perfectly with these shorts. The v-neck was comfy and attractive while the sun glasses added well to the looks. Her blonde hair flowing free works well too with this attire; she doesn't see herself with her ponytail while wearing this.

Lindsay agreed, placing her hands on Bridgette's shoulders. "You look so hot in this one," Lindsay grinned.

"You think so?" Bridgette smiled with a blush.

"Totally! This one's totally a keeper!"

"Well, then," Bridgette glanced back at the pile of clothes. "What should I try on next?"

One by one, Lindsay had Bridgette trying on some new clothing combos with the latter working her way through them. Lindsay would suggest a combo of tops and bottoms and Bridgette would try them then both girls would love them. They included some tube tops with some skimpy shorts, a lovely skirt, another pair of shades, the surfer even tried on a leather jacket, to which Lindsay explained it could be worn for parties or wild night outs.

Bridgette didn't barely have any complaints at all. She was going through each clothing article with ease and comfort. With each new get-up she tried she began to gain confidence in herself in looking hot and appealing, showing more skin than how much the old her showed. She slowly imagined people looking at her and being awed by her looks. First she imagined a small group before a large crowd. From men whistling, howling and drooling to women admiring her figure. Sure enough, it was becoming a nature for her.

She was loving how she was looking. Her mind was slowly beginning to agree with her body. She could definitely get used to this change indeed.

Right now, Lindsay had her try on a sky blue tube top that hugged firmly around her chest area, bra cups on the inside. She followed this with a skimpy dark indigo skirt that hugged her waist. It almost looked like Lindsay's skirt in all but colour. She had on a pair of blue shades on her forehead. Bridgette looked into her mirror's reflection to check herself out. She grinned as she moved her hips left and right taking in her entire view. Her flowing hair added to the style.

"Something is missing," Lindsay said staring heatly at her fellow blonde.

Bridgette asked what she was talking about. Lindsay pointed to her leg area: the sandals she was wearing did not match with the combo she was wearing. The surfer looked at her sandals, and it did feel odd to wear sandals with this getup.

"Could high heels work?" Bridgette asked.

"They could, but…" Lindsay trailed off. She stayed silent for a few seconds before, "Hang on," Lindsay sat down on the bench and took her cowgirl high heels leaving her bare footed. "Try my shoes on," Lindsay said.

"You're boots?" Bridgette asked. "Are you sure they're even my size?"

"They seem to be, since the last time I looked at your feet's. Try them, I like to see how they look."

Bridgette shrugged before getting to work. She slipped off her sandals and in place she put on Lindsay's boots. They're a little roomy, considering Lindsay's foot size is a bit larger, but not too uncomfortable. Once on she looked at herself from top to bottom in her reflection and…

Wow…

Bridgette looked… hot! Appealing! Attractive! SEXY! The girl she is now looking to be! She could totally climb the social ladder with this kind of combo.

"This looks…" Bridgette began.

"Hot?"

"Yes!" Bridgette spun around. "These boots work great with this new look! I need to get these brands!"

"We could totally do some shoe shopping," Lindsay beamed in agreement. "But these clothes on you…" the buxom blonde stepped forward to the surfer before wrapping her arms around her hips, turning to face her, her eyes half lidded with a lustful desire. "Can't believe how sexy you're becoming."

"Well, look who's talking," Bridgette seductively smirked back until the two leaned in for another kiss.

Their soft lips pressed together, their breasts pressing against each other. Mouth opened wide until saliva slowly began to drool out. Their tongues met and they rolled around with each other, mixing each other's saliva. Moans escaped their mouths as their body temperatures heated. Lindsay's hands rubbed the surfer's back as the kiss went on until Bridgette pulled away. Her face became grumpy.

"Like, what's wrong, Bridge?" Lindsay asked her official-unofficial-girlfriend.

"My boobs still aren't large enough," the surfer said crossly, crossing her arms under her melons. "They grew. I'll give them that, but it's still not enough."

"Well, how much do you want your boobies to, like, grow?"

"You're size," Bridgette said before groping her left breast, getting a gasp out of Lindsay. "Just look at them. They're so large, round, bouncy and so soft. I could just sleep in them," Bridgette then groped the other one.

Lindsay moaned while attempting to speak. "So, my size, huh?"

"Yeah. And I want to make milk too out of mine, too," Bridgette nodded.

"Well, I, like, don't know about the milk but-" Lindsay interrupted herself with a moan. "But just keep playing with your boobies everyday and they'll grow to be large like mine. Oooooh."

"How much longer?"

"Maybe a few more weeks?"

Bridgette didn't want to wait another few more weeks until her boobs are large like Lindsay's. She wants them to be larger asap. And there's, like, no way ever she's going to get some implants. Lindsay's boobs are large but natural. She wants to achieve what Lindsay earned. Bridgette needs to find some faster method, but what?

"Your boobs are magnificent," Bridgette spoke, still fondling with Lindsay's breasts. "Can I suck on them?"

"Like, right now?"

"Like, right now."

"Okay, just, maybe we should, like, close the door so no one sees us?"

Bridgette widened her eyes to find Lindsay was right. Their fitting room door was open wide. It's a miracle as it was that no one had walked in on the duo yet. Bridgette shut the door behind before turning back to her fellow blonde.

Lindsay, in the meantime, grabbed the hem of her brown tube top and red bra to reveal her naked breasts again. Bridgette stared at them in hunger before diving into her left nipple. She began to suck away immediately to her heart's content. Lindsay moaned as she felt her nipple being sucked. Her moans grew louder when she felt her milk being sucked out again. She wrapped her arms around the surfer's head keeping her in place. The surfer's fingers traced to her right breasts before kneading them in her hand, heavy flesh spilt out through between her fingers.

"Like, take it easy, Bridge. Savor my milk while it lasts," Lindsay moaned as she continued to cradle the surfer's head. As she did, and Bridgette kept on suckling, Bridgette's other hand went down to her panties and began to rub her pussy. The surfer already felt it getting wet when she started kissing Lindsay earlier, a sign that she was getting totally hot and bothered. Her delicate fingers massaged against her panties fabrics before slipping behind then inserting them into her vadge.

Bridgette moans grew louder, muffled with the nipple and milk in her mouth, from her masturbation. Lindsay looked down to see where her other hand was before smiling to see it between her legs. Bridgette could not help herself; she's totally turned on. More turned on than Lindsay was.

As the surfer kept pleasuring herself, she moved on to Lindsay's right breast. She began suckling on it drinking her milk straight out from there. Her tongue flicked against the nipple soaking it with her saliva. Lindsay moaned at the feeling before raising her left breast and sucking on it, drinking her own milk.

At the same time, Bridgette's rubs against her pussy became more rapid until she felt her walls clenching inside. _"Oh, I'm gonna cum!"_ she thought before she squirted a wave out of her pussy, soaking her panties completely while dripping to the floor. A moan escaped her but was still muffled. Bridgette then lets go of the nipple in her mouth before standing back up. Some left over milk oozed out from Lindsay's nipple.

"You are so hot and bothered aren't you!" Lindsay complimented, letting go of her left nipple from her mouth.

"I can't stop myself. I need to fuck you so hard right now!" Bridgette breathed, sounding like a lioness in total heat.

Lindsay looked down to see a bit of Bridgette's juice still dripping from her panties. "I can totally tell. Your panties are completely wet," she pointed.

"Don't worry, I can change when I get home. But now I need you. I totally need you right now."

Lindsay was in total awe to see how Bridgette was acting. She was totally becoming like a different person. So different from the laid back surfer girl from the start of Total Drama. It honestly made her more attractive.

Bridgette backed up until she felt her back against the mirror. She knew exactly what she wanted next. Something that will totally turn her on to the extreme. She carefully took off the blue skirt she was wearing to not get it ruined. Her light blue panties were revealed to be completely saturated from the surfer's fluids, looking more like solid water than fabric. Ignoring this, Bridgette stripped her panties off until her pussy was in full view.

Lindsay marvelled at the cute sight of Bridgette's adorable pussy. She loved that pussy so much.

"Get down right now. I need you so bad right now," Bridgette demanded, spreading her pussy apart.

Lindsay didn't say anything. She instead took action, squatting down until her face was right in front of Bridgette's womanhood. The buxom took in a deep sniff, smelling the strong nectar that's dripping out.

Bridgette kept staring at Lindsay, enjoying the look on her face as she faced her pussy, along with the thought that she's finally going to have someone go down on her finally.

Without warning, Lindsay moved her head forward placing her lips on the surfer's vag.

Bridgette gasped in ecstasy the moment she felt Lindsay's lips, nearly losing balance. She regained her composure as she pressed her hands against the mirror, smudging the reflection.

Lindsay's lips opened allowing her tongue to enter Bridgette's inner sanctum, beginning her work, searching through the dark well for some of Bridgette's sweet nectar. It tasted brilliant, like sweet honey she thought. Lindsay wondered how Junior felt when he was licking her pussy. She greedily lapped up on her juices, seeking to lick every last drop and lick all areas of the surfer's insides.

The surfer moaned as she felt the bombshells tongue working it out. "Oooooh, Lindsay!" she moaned. "This is, like… so good! Oooooh! Your tongue is so… gooooood! Don't stop!"

Hearing the satisfaction, Lindsay felt more hungry and decided to take it up a notch. She attempts to engulf Bridgette's pussy then before. Her tongue worked faster with rapid licks. This new intense pleasure was becoming the next level for Bridgette. She arched her back, trying to remove any and all spaces between her pussy and her lover's mouth, thrashing as Lindsay's tongue went deeper into the surfer's slit.

Bridgette raised one of her hands and began to squeeze her breasts. Her eyes rolled back up crossing over, in an intense state of oblivion. Her mouth was wide open, her entire being was in pure ecstasy. She was acting on impulse, nothing else was on her mind except Lindsay's tongue inside her pussy, suddenly sprouting something within Bridgette. It unlocked something new within Bridgette's mind that's making her into a new being.

Her cognitive ability was being reduced. The amount of pleasure she was receiving, more so than when she was still with Geoff, it was reducing her to a bimbo. She was becoming her inner slut, and she willingly allowed it to take over. Whether it was even possible for a laid back girl such as Bridgette to become a bimbo almost immediately, it was happening.

Her mind was becoming distorted, she could only hear herself moaning in pleasure from whatever sexual stimulation she got. The giggling and moaning she heard in her mind was echoing louder. Tidal waves of sex noise and coos filled her brain, destroying whatever common sense she had left in her brain. A feeling she does not want to be rid of, any pain she felt was replaced with pleasure. Her head grew foggier as her thoughts became fainter. Her moans soon turned into a mixture of giggles.

Meanwhile, Lindsay continued to eat out the surfer. She felt like an endless spring of sweet nectar, like her boobs were an endless fountain of milk. No matter how much she lapped up she was always blessed with a fresh supply from the surfer's tight slit. Suctioning her mouth over her flower Lindsay thrust her tongue deep into Bridgette's tunnel, her nose rubbing up against a certain pink nub just right.

"AHHHHHHAHAHAHA!" Bridgette moaned and laughed at the same time as she kept on playing with her boobs. In the heat of it, she undid the tube top allowing her E-cup boobs to fall out. She grabbed her nipples, rotating them like joysticks. It was wild, the sensation, it was a wake up call to the amazing world of sexual pleasure. All her common sense exploded in her mind, leaving her as dimwitted as Lindsay was.

"I'm so… I'm so… OOOOOOOHHH!" Bridgette wailed out loud. She was at this point begging for Lindsay to keep on pushing, to keep on licking. Lindsay for her part sucked harshly as the surfer's bounty poured out to the bombshell while she lapped up every last drop of her present, lest she wasted one and regretted it for years to come.

Soon, Bridgette's walls began to clench. Her muscles started to contract. Lindsay could feel this happening with her tongue. Bridgette's legs quivered as she knew very well what this feeling was. She's about to cum, squirt a whole spray of her nectar out from her pussy. Lindsay knew this too and lapped on the pussy. Faster and faster, bouncing Bridgette on her legs, her breasts moving to the rhythm. The surfer's mind was completely shut down at this point.

With one final scream, Bridgette's floodgates finally opened and out her juice cums.

Endless amount of nectar squirted out of Bridgette's vagina. They splashed on to Lindsay's face, from forehead to chin, messing up some of her makeup. They began to splash down on the fitting room floor. Lindsay managed to get her mouth open and catch in her mouth the sweet tasting liquid. Bridgette was a total squirter, though Lindsay was able to take it all in from previous experience.

Once the last bit of Bridgette's juices left her, Bridgette slid down butt first to the floor, inhaling large chunks of air.

"So, how do you feel, Bridge?" Lindsay asked.

The surfer's eyes looked straight at the bombshell's. Lindsay saw in her eyes something different. She didn't see the laid back surfer who's reluctant to be more appealing. Rather, she saw an excited bubbly girl that wants to look as hot and sexy as possible.

Lindsay can't believe it. After only _one_ massive cunnilgus session, and aside from her breast size, she transformed Bridgette into the type of girl she was aiming for.

It made her excited. It made her happy.

IT. MADE. HER. HOT AS FIRE!

"Ooooooooh, I feel so hot… I still feel horny, Linda," The newly transformed Bridgette spoke.

"I'm not Linda, I'm Lindsay. You should try to better remember my name," Lindsay playfully pointed out.

"Aw, like, really?" Bridgette playfully complained. "Who needs names when you have a hawt sexy body waiting to be fucked?"

"If you remember my name, I'll have sex with you whenever you want."

"Ooooh, I love that deal so much."

The two blondes stood back up, wrapping their arms around each other before pulling into another deep kiss. The kiss was wet and sloppy as they greedily sucked on each other's lips. The newly converted bimbo lowered her arms to Lindsay's ass and began to grop on them, getting a moan out of Lindsay.

They let go, allowing themselves to bask in the other girl's presence.

"Can you suck my pussy again?" Bridgette asked with a hint of playfulness.

"I would, but I was thinking we could scissor again," Lindsay replied.

"Oh, wow! That sounds like a good idea! Let's do it now!" Bridgette wasted no time pulling off the skirt she was wearing, followed by Lindsay's cowgirl heels. Lindsay followed this with her own skirt and panties, leaving both blondes completely nude.

The girls sat back down on the floor. Bridgette sat in the mini puddle of her juices she created. They lifted their legs until it was resting on another leg. Bridgette's right was over Lindsay's left while Lindsay right was above Bridgette's left. They scooted over until they felt their pussies pressing against one another.

Both girls gasped at the sudden contact. "I could never see myself _not_ doing this," said Bridgette.

"Me too," Lindsay before she began to rub her pussy against Bridgette's.

The surfer followed after. Like before they started slow before picking up speed. They wrapped themselves into a hug to avoid getting separated, keeping their pussies in total contact. Their boobs mashed against each other, fleshing spilling out from their side.

Scissoring had become one of Bridgette's favourite sexual acts with another person, second to only that of cunnilgus and fingering. Since she didn't have a boyfriend yet, her v-card was still intact. She didn't want to lose it through a dildo, so she'd substitutes the feeling of a cock with either her own fingers, Lindsay's tongue, or her pussy. It was a great substitute, and it made things more sexier knowing who was giving her these treatments.

The girls found themselves in total pure ecstacy yet again. Their minds were completely filled with nothing but pleasure. Moans escaped their mouths, growing in volume every second. Bridgette threw herself into another kiss, as Lindsay moaned loudly, having the pleasure taking over the entirety of her body. Her eyes rolled back. Only a hint of sapphire blue could be seen in her rolled back eyes. Bridgette herself was overthrown by the pleasure. She loved this position, and she also loved Lindsay. This sexy time would come down as one of the most memorable she had.

Bridgette felt like she's about to release another load from her floodgates. Feeling Lindsay's pussy gushing out, she too was not far behind her as well. Bridgette kept at it with more powerful thrusts forward, keeping their bodies connected.

Bridgette broke the kiss before gasping, "I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!" Lindsay replied. "I'm gonna cum a lot!"

Both girls bite their lips as they continue to hold onto each other. It's as if they're trying to merge into one being. Their legs wrapped around their bodies to make sure that nothing can ruin this blissful moment.

"Lindsay, like, I'm gonna cum!" Bridgette cried in a high pitch bubbly tone. "I'm gonna cum a lot!"

Lindsay couldn't take it anymore either. She bit down on Bridgette's neck sucking on her skin, while she gripped onto her soft smooth skin. "I'm cumming, Bridge! I'm cumming too!"

Each girl put all their efforts into their last final pushes. On their last thrust, both blonde's cried in pure pleasure, and their floodgates opened. Large chunks of cum squirted out from their pussies, splashing against each other's nectars. Some splashed to the ground creating another puddle while some squirted up and landed on their breasts. They kissed each other hard as they continue to grind against one another, trying to keep their incredible orgasm going.

Everything was a huge success for Lindsay. Not only did she made Bridgette willingly have sex with her without any reproductions and second thoughts, but made her into a total bimbo like herself. She transformed Bridgette into a new being entirely in a span of a week! Much accomplishments for Lindsay. She couldn't wait to do this again with Junior once she introduced him to Bridgette. She could hardly wait to have three-way sessions with her boyfriend and Bridgette.

What felt like forever, their climax finally calmed down. The lustful soul burned out for now. With almost all of their energy gone, Lindsay and Bridgette let go before falling side by side on the floor. Their cum seeped out and softly gushed out of their pussies. Their juices mixed together in the afterglow of one of the best love making they ever had together.

"So, what do you think? Hot, wasn't it?" Lindsay asked out of breath.

"Oh, yeah. It was totes hot," Bridgette replied, almost out of breath too. She continued, "I feel like a totally different person now."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Like what kind of person?"

"Like one who's so into all kinky things. I feel so kinky, I just want to have more sex. I feel totally dyke now; like a total bimbo. And I'm loving it."

Lindsay smiled, "We'll both be sexy bimbos then. Together, right?"

"Together," Bridgette nodded.

Lindsay sighed before she wrapped her arms around her fellow new bimbo. Bridgette embraced back, smelling her a bit. They hummed for a moment before they gave each other another passionate kiss. This one soft since they had no energy left to continue fucking.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

Two knocks on the fitting room door broke both girls from out of their relaxation time. "Whoever's still in there please finish up changing. We don't have all day in here," it was a store employee. They were so into each other that they had completely forgotten they were supposed to be clothes shopping. They had sex in one of the department store's fitting rooms!

An awkward air enveloped the two blondes until Lindsay spoke first. "Maybe we should, like, wrap things up in here," she suggested meekly.

"Yeah, like, maybe we should," Bridgette agreed, also sounding meek.

* * *

_June 21st, 2010 - 6:14 p.m._

The blondes exited the mall with five bags in tow and two shoe boxes. The afternoon was almost over by the time the girls finished their shopping. They left the department store with six new tube tops, three t-shirts with a v-neck collar, two skimpy skirts, some shorter shorts, three new pairs of underwear, a skimpier bikini, and the shades that Bridgette was still wearing. They also went shoe shopping; Lindsay managed to find two high heels for Bridgette, one was close to her own, but was in leathered black. The total price had to be about $500 dollars for everything. Bridgette felt a little guilty that Lindsay paid for everything, but the bombshell reassured the surfer that everything was fine and that she could handle it.

"So, are you, like, super happy with what you have now?" Lindsay asked her fellow blonde.

"Oh, totally," Bridgette said, lifting the bags and shoes box in her hands. "These will totally blend well with my looks. I'm gonna look so much more pretty and sexy from now on."

Lindsay laughed at Bridgette's proclamation. "I'm so happy to hear that. You've, like, definitely made so much progress into being your new you."

"I wouldn't have found myself like this if it wasn't for you, Linds."

"Aww, Bridge."

The two girls made it to the bus stop that was in front of the mall. A few more guys were there and were staring at the two blondes head to toe. Normally Bridgette would be fazed by strangers checking her out and would tell her to stop, but she let it slide and treated it as if she were modelling. It's like Lindsay told her: treat it as a fashion show.

The girls were silent for a moment before Lindsay said, "You know, Bridge, there's someone who likes to meet you."

Bridgette turned to look at her and asked, "Who?"

"Well, he doesn't know you quite yet, but you two are gonna like each other a lot when you meet."

Bridgette was able to hear a certain word from her friend. "You said 'he,' right? Your friend is a boy?"

"Don't worry he's not our age, he's just a kid and he's super cute. We hang out sometimes and I'm also his babysitter," Lindsay explained.

"You must be very close with him, right?" Bridgette giggled.

"Oh, very close. He's one of the bestest friends ever," Lindsay partially lied, not revealing he's dating him.

"So when can I, like, meet him?"

"In a little bit. Let me just make some plans before you two meet. Trust me, you're gonna _love_ him when you see him."

"Oh I trust you. Now you're making me excited. I hope he's cute like you said," Bridgette voice bubbled in excitement. A thought came to her mind before asking Lindsay, "This doesn't, like, change what's between us, right?"

Sensing her concern, Lindsay moved her bags into one hand to her freed one to hold on to Bridgette. "Don't worry, Bridge," the bombshell reassured the surfer. "Nothing will change between us. And if it, like, did, it'll be for the better."

Bridgette's concern disappeared, replaced with a warm smile, she laid her head on Lindsay's shoulder. Basking in the moment waiting for their bus. Lindsay's right: nothing will change.

" _And if it did it'll be for the better."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one! Leave a comment and a kudos for me, please.


	4. A Sandy Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette had officially became a dumb blonde like Lindsay with a massive sex drive. With this new development, Lindsay is making plans for Bridgette to meet with another close friend of hers. In the meantime, hanging alone at the beach, Bridgette will be meeting somebody else on her own. What the newly formed dumb surfer doesn't know is that this person will also change her life forever.

_June 29th, 2010 - 3:45 p.m._

Bridgette's breasts were growing, and they were growing fast!

It had been over a week since Bridgette turned into a bimbo, and she had been having the time of her life in the past week. She cherished the moment where she found her new self as the biggest turning point of her life. She saw a whole new world of risque outfitting and sexual appeal and it was all thanks to her girlfriend Lindsay, her fellow bimbo.

Now, Bridgette sat on a beach recliner at the same beach she ran into Lindsay in. The same place where she began to discover her new side to herself and change into it. She wore a blue skimpy bikini that she brought with Lindsay a few days ago. The bikini bra barely contained her newly grown F-cup sized breasts while the panty portion almost disappeared into her groin area and buttocks valley. Her hair was down as it was now her new default hairstyle, and a stylish brand of dark shades on her forehead.

A few passerbyers stopped to stare at the thicc blonde surfer relaxing getting a tan. The old Bridgette may have asked them to stop, but the new Bridgette is letting them. It's like a fashion show, and the audience likes looking at sexy models like her.

Now she's scrolling through her phone, checking out her pictures on her Instagram page she shortly created after that fateful day going by BimbaBridgette. Looking through her pictures, she was looking at her progress that she made since last week.

The first few pictures were innocent enough: just the two either hanging out in the mall, on the beach, at a club or someplace else. However, pretty soon, Bridgette began to wear more revealing clothing that she had brought with Lindsay during their shopping hours.

One such photo was with Lindsay posing together in a selfie in some fitting room. They were both wearing some skimpy lace bra while sticking their tongues out. They made sure to get their deep cleavages in the shot. The caption read "Got some sexy new undies for my looks with DitzyLindsay. So much fun shopping with her. Such a sexy girl irl."

She swiped to check another photo. This one of the both of them making out in Bridgette's bedroom. Bridgette's hands were wrapped around Lindsay's neck while Lindsay grabbed hold of her buttock. The caption read "Like, wow guys. DitzyLindsay is such a good kisser. I, totes, love feeling her thicc soft lips against mine. And I even love it more when her cute hands are touching my thicc booty. My GF's so good playing with me. ;)" She swiped to see another similar photo, only this time, they're French kissing in a public fitting room. The caption read: "Mmmmm, her tongue tastes so good! Making out with DitzyLindsay out in the open is so much more hotter. I could just taste her tongue forever and ever! #NaughtyLesbians #TongueToTongue"

The following photo was a lot lewder and was heading into naughty territory. It showed Lindsay and Bridgette in their birthday suits lying in bed together. They had their arms around their waists and their breasts squashed against each other. Bridgette's other hand held her phone to take the picture. Their breasts and vaginas were pixelated though. The caption read: "I love feeling DitzyLindsay against mine. They're so soft and bouncy. I wish you could see our boobies, but those Instagram worker meanies won't let us. #SuperHot #HawtBod #TittyFun"

The next few photos were of her and Lindsay either shopping, going clubbing, or playing with each other. The next one was Bridgette fondling Lindsay's bare naked breasts from behind while passionately kissing her on the lips again. If you look closer, you can see some milk leaking out of Lindsay's nipples and onto Bridgette's hands. The caption read: "DitzyLindsay's boobies are so amazing! Like, they're super big! G-Cup! And she can make milk! I'm super jelly! I'm doing everything I can to get my boobies to grow super big too! #MilkyTits #MommyLindsay #GCupGrand #TastyNips"

Then, two days later, Bridgette's boobs reached their next cup size. The next picture was taken by Lindsay. The picture showed Bridgette sitting on the edge of Lindsay's bed with her legs spread apart, body straight and head facing the camera. Her arms were underneath her newly grown tits, making them stand out in the shot. Her breasts look about as big as her head. The surfer's eyes stared lustfully at the camera while her tongue stood out. The caption read: "My boobies grew again! Introducing my F-Cup melons! I'm so close to DitzyLindsay size. Just one more cup and some milk and I'll be super duper naughty like her! #BigBoobies #LargerJugs #SuperBouncy"

 _That_ was yesterday. Bridgette hadn't been more happy that her boobs are still growing, and she was now more voluptuous than ever before. But it wasn't over yet. She still had one more cup size to grow until she matched Lindsay's size. If she keeps playing with her boobies some more, she'll become a true bimbo she envisioned herself as such.

Bridgette was hoping she'd hang with Lindsay today, but Lindsay said she was busy and couldn't see her. This news made Bridgette feel sad a bit but she got over it by the time she got to the beach. She figured she could try to get a new tan to go along with her looks. But there was still a question in regards to her breasts making milk. How would she be able to get lactating? Whenever she asked Lindsay how she was able to make milk all she said, "Sorry, but it's a secret." Also adding that she'll figure it out on her own.

Bridgette put her phone away before crossing her arms under her boobs, her eyes arching looking grumpy. _"It's, like, so not fair."_ Bridgette thought. _"Like, it's so not fair at all. Lindsay's able to make milk already, so, like, why can't I? Is it because my boobies aren't large like Lindsay's yet? I don't want to wait until I have a baby. I'm hot and sexy, I should be making milk now."_

Her thoughts got interrupted when she felt a large breeze blowing against her. Her hair waved in the wind a few times until the wind finally died down. By the time the wind died, something hit her thighs. She looked down past her recliner, next to it was a red baseball cap sitting in the sand. Curious, she grabbed it before another breeze blew.

She inspected the cap in her hands. It looked like the wind blew it off someone's head. Must've belonged to a boy, but who she's wondering.

"My hat!" she heard what sounded like a preteen boy's voice coming from her left. Turning to the source, she saw a young boy with short blonde hair, wearing a pair of purple swimming trunks, running up to her spot before halting about a meter away.

He bent down resting his hands on his knees, gasping from his sudden 100 meter sprint. "That's... my hat," he pointed out of breath.

"Oh, sorry, like I didn't know," Bridgette replied, looking over the accessory. She was about to hand it back before asking, "Can I try it on?" rather quickly.

The boy looked back up with a confused look. He asked why, and Bridgette replied to see if it would look good on her. "I guess so?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Bridgette beamed before removing her sunglasses for the cap before taking a selfie with her camera, taking all angles of her head. Once the image was processed, she checked to see if the hat looked good on her.

"Mmmm, nah. Like, too tomboyish," Bridgette said before taking it off. "Here you go," Bridgette handed the cap back.

"Thanks," the boy grabbed his cap before putting it back on his head, albeit backwards.

"Thanks for letting me try it on."

"No problem." It was then at this point the boy got a better look at the girl.

She had long blonde hair reaching past her thin waistline with two bangs hanging over her forehead and the side of her face. He greatly blushed seeing her wear a blue skimpy bikini swimwear, barely containing her breasts. Speaking of her breasts, they were HUGE! Almost Lindsay's size, just shy of one cup size. Her hips were thicc like Lindsay's, supermodel or even porn worthy in thickness. Her eyes were a lovely pale-greenish. The overall appearance of this girl screamed hot slutty bimbo all over. She was so sexy!

But at the same time, as sexy as she was, he swore he saw this girl from somewhere. Not just from somewhere in real life but also from… a dream he had? What was that dream again?

His mind returned to reality when he heard the girl talk. "You like what you see?"

Immediately he looked away, trying to prevent his nose from dripping blood. "W-W-Wha-" He stuttered before saying, albeit very quickly, "Ididntseeanything!"

Bridgette giggled at the boy's reaction. "You know, boys like you love looking at sexy girls like me," she said slyly.

The boy's gaze returned to her eyes, shocked to hear the blonde say that, "Excuse me!?" he asked.

Bridgette didn't reply, she only stared at the young boy in front of her. Blonde like her but short hair, hazel eyes, and a short skinny body. Even taking a quick peek at his groin area, she saw he was pitching a tent already. To her eyes he looks like one of the most cutest boys ever.

She scooted her legs up to make some space on her recliner. "Well, aren't you gonna sit with me?"

The boy became shocked again, his eyes widening at the sudden invite by this sexy girl.

"I-I-I don't w-want to i-impose," he said shyly.

"Don't, like worry. Sit with me. I want to chat with you some more."

With a bit of hesitation, the boy took the invite and sat down on the recliner. The blonde surfer then scooted over towards the boy, leaning forward to be up in his face. Again, the boy blushed at the girl's forwardness and bubbly persona. It reminded him a lot of his girlfriend.

"So, how's the beach?" Bridgette asked, getting straight to the point.

The boy remained silent for a few seconds before replying meekly, "... I-It's fine… I..."

"Don't be shy," Bridgette interrupted. "I'm not going to eat you."

The boy took in some deep breaths before he continued. "The beach is fine. I… was swimming earlier… but I decided to walk along the beach for a bit."

"That's nice. Are you here alone?"

"Nah, my parents are with me. They're down somewhere over there," the boy pointed at the other end of the beach. "They're probably just relaxing trying to get a tan. I have my phone in my pocket in case I'm to return.," his anxiety of speaking with Bridgette was slowly dwindling.

"That's nice. So, what's your name?"

"Dwayne Junior."

"Awww, that's such a cute name, Junior," Bridgette complimented with a bright smile before introducing herself. "My name is Bridgette."

"Bridgette?"

"Like, yeup!"

Junior remained silent for a few seconds, looking away too, "Blonde hair… bangs… green eyes…" he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette asked, hearing his muttering.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bridgette from Total Drama, right?" Junior asked looking back at her.

"Like, YES! You're right!" Bridgette exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"And you also co-hosted the aftermaths on season two and three right?"

Bridgette gasped, amazed that someone like Junior knows that much about her. Or at least her old self. "Like, YES! AGAIN! You must know soooo much about me, huh?"

"Well, I used to watch Total Drama a lot when it used to air," Junior shyly said. "And I did learn whatever I can about you from that show. It actually got me interested to audition for another reality show," the thirteen-year-old explained.

"That sounds so cool! Did you get into any?"

"Yeah, this one show called the Ridonculous Race. My dad and I took part in it," he stopped before looking away again, rubbing his arms in embarrassment. "We embarrassed ourselves big time."

"Aw, Junior, it can't be, like so bad. Right?" Bridgette asked.

"I tried to impress an older girl about your age and my dad embarrassed me in almost all of our screen time," Junior then went on to explain how he was hoping that the Ridonculous Race was going to improve his life and school reputation. He did so by trying to act cool and collective but he only made himself look silly, and a little bit creepy. He moved on from Carrie ever since he got together with Lindsay, but the upsetting memories were still there.

Bridgette listened to everything he had to say during his time on the show. A sad pity look took over her face. "Aww, Junior, that's, like, so sad. I'm so sorry you went through it all. You don't deserve to be teased."

"Thanks, but I did move on. I did find some comfort in some things after the show," Junior explained to the surfer.

"Really? What are these comforting things?" Bridgette asked, her curiosity in the boy piqued.

Junior didn't reply and kept his mouth shut. If he were older he'd say that he found himself a girl, but that girl is six years older than him. What could he say to not make the moment awkward and weird? 'I got a hot older girlfriend and am having sex with on a near daily bases?' Even though Junior wants to have sex with Lindsay and vice versa it's still considered statutory rape! Bridgette would report this to the cops and Lindsay would be arrested and taken to prison! And it would be all his fault!

Or at least, the Bridgette he remembered from the show would do that. This one, aside from facial familiarity, looks and acts so much different than what he was used to. For one, Bridgette had a more athletic build a few years ago. Now, this girl was completely busty and thicc like Lindsay! Second, she was laid back and had a calm personality. Sure she'd make out with her boyfriend a lot on screen, even during the most inappropriate times, but it wasn't anything slutty or sexual. This Bridgette was more bubbly and ditzy than the calmer intelligent girl before. Just like, well, like Lindsay!

Also her hair wasn't in her typical long ponytail anymore. It's freed and flowing like, well, Lindsay's hair. He was being reminded of Lindsay so much from Bridgette.

Bridgette noticed he was taking too long to answer. His mouth was quivering shut and he was rubbing his arms again. "Are you okay, Junior?" Bridgette asked. "Do, like, need me to hug you to make you feel warm and better?" She spread her arms out a little offering to hug.

Junior shook his head and raised his hands. "N-No, no. I'm fine. It's just that…"

"Like, just what?"

Taking the chance, he threw the topic onto Bridgette and asked, "You look, so much different than what I originally thought of you?"

"Different? Like what do you mean?" Bridgette asked. "Is my hair different?"

"Well, yeah, that's part of it. Why is your hair down?"

"Oh, easy. I look so much more sexy with my hair down. It feels like the ponytail was hiding my true look."

"You're true look?" Junior repeated, very confused. "What do you mean? You don't look like someone else, just you're very… um…"

"Hot? Sexy? Very attractive to you?" Bridgette slyly said, leaning closer to the boy's face.

Junior wasn't sure if she was teasing him or if she was actually hitting on him. But he still gave her an honest opinion. "Yeah, you look very sexy," Junior said, a little shyly yet with no hesitation. "Your boobs are very big and you're so curvy. You're literally every man's wet dream."

Bridgette blushed at the compliment. "Why, you little pervert," she playfully said.

"W-What!?"

"Saying that to me in front of a sexy girl like me? Thinking only about my boobies and butt?"

"N-No! I-It's not like that! Y-You asked me-" Junior was stopped mid sentence when he saw the surfer suddenly giggling. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Because it's so much fun to tease a little boy like you," she said before giving Junior a kiss on his left cheek, making him blush.

In all honesty, Bridgette was very glad to hear Junior calling her sexy. Happy that she was still very attractive and warming up from the words of Junior. His words sounded much purer and passionate than any man she ran into, both during her old phase and now her new one whenever with Lindsay.

" _Fuck the age gap. He's literally the right boy for me!"_ Bridgette thought, making up her mind.

"A-Anyway, b-back to the topic," Junior said. "Did you make yourself look sexier because of your boyfriend?"

"Nope, I'm not even, like, with Geoff anymore," Bridgette smiled.

"Wait, seriously?! But you two-"

"Like, no need I get that a lot. Geoff has nothing to do with me. I wanted to become super sexy for myself."

"But, why?"

"Like, OMG, you totally have to understand, Junior," Bridgette was about to begin a longer explanation. "I used to be so collected and kept to myself way too much. I was, like, super nervous expressing myself and showing my hawt bod. The only thing I really did for fun was surfing and nothing else. Everything else I did was super boring. But then I began to open my mind a while ago. Why be so calm and cool when you can be hot and bothered? Why be a nobody when you can become famous with a sexy body and have sex with man and woman of all shapes and ages? This new me is, like, so much better than the old me!"

The further Junior listened into the surfer's explanation, the more surprised he became. It seemed that during these few years after Total Drama ended she underwent some kind of self discovery. Whatever happened to her, it literally transformed herself either for the better or the worse. Gone was the laid back and chilled surfer girl from the show, in her place was a freakin' bimbo!

" _She's becoming a lot like Lindsay!"_ Junior thought in his mind.

"And I'm trying to get even more sexy. I'm doing whatever I can to grow my boobies to get super big!"

Junior's eyes widened again. He gazed at her chest before pointing at it. "That's not big enough for you!?"

"Nope! Either G-cup or beyond. _And_ I'm trying to make milk too."

That last line caught Junior's attention. "M-Milk?"

"I don't want to wait until I have a baby to make milk. I wanna make milk now!" she almost whined like a five-year-old. She continued, "My girlfriend can make milk so why can't I!?"

"Girlfriend!? So you're a…"

"Oh, me? I'm totally into both guys and gals. I don't mind having sex with either of them or both. I totally like to also try a threeway one day."

"A threeway!?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Okay, so Bridgette has become a total bimbo. A total slut. Judging by her explanation she has to be self aware that she had become a slut. And she's perfectly okay with it! That and this girlfriend she mentioned must've had something to do with her becoming… this girl.

" _Well, at least she's become a lot hotter, that's for sure."_ Junior thought. _"She's totally my type that's also for sure. And the fact that she's now a lot like Lindsay makes her more sexy."_ He shook his head a bit before continuing his train of thought. _"No, you're with Lindsay. And besides, there's no way Bridgette will ever be into me. I only lucked out with Lindsay, that's all and I should keep what I got. And besides, it's not like I can have two… two... girl… friends…"_

His train of thoughts broke as he slowly remembered a dream he had a week ago. The same dream he had while napping with Lindsay in her sauna. Near the end, a second woman appeared out from nowhere, offering herself to the boy.

He began to list Bridgette's features again. _"Blonde hair, check. Bangs, check. Green eyes, check. Large boobs, check. Super curvy body… check…"_ Junior gasped in his mind. _"It's her… the one from my dream!"_

Bridgette noticed Junior staring at her in the last few minutes. She didn't say anything but enjoyed Junior's gawking. It felt so amazing being gawked at by a boy as young as him. Geoff may have been a fun boyfriend, but he didn't have the pure and innocent looking feeling to him. Junior, on the other hand, had all those traits. He'd be a perfect boyfriend. Screw the age gap, screw whatever the stupid law said, his age was just a bonus.

Looking down, she saw something that made her grin sexually. Unbeknownst to Junior, he was pitching a tent. Judging from how much his swimsuit stretched his penis was longer than the average early teenage boys. She believed it would be the perfect cock to finally at long last take her virginity.

And she wasn't going to waste any time on it.

Bridgette looked into Junior's eyes, getting his attention. "Junior?" she spoke slyly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm hot?" she said cheekily.

"...Yeah, you are," he answered. "You're very hot."

Bridgette scooted closer, her face inches away from Junior's. "I can tell. You want to have sex with me?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your peepee is saying so."

Junior looked down at his groin area, finally noticing his erection. "S-Sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize. I like it." Her face moved closer and closer towards Junior's groin. Her large breasts were now pressing against his chest, making the boy even more heated.

"Bridgette?"

"And I like you," it was the last thing she said before she planted her lips on his.

Junior was left awestruck, rendered totally powerless by the sudden kiss from this girl. The girl from his dream. He quickly starts kissing back, wrapping his arms around the surfer. Bridgette did the same to Junior. About a minute into the kiss, the two opened their mouths and began to french kiss each other. The two tongues wrestled for dominance. Junior was fighting pretty well to Bridgette's surprise. She was expecting him to barely have, if not any at all experience with kissing.

" _A fuck experiences. He's making me so much hotter. I can't, like, ever complain. He's so sweet,"_ Bridgette thought. The surfer didn't know if it was from a lack of kissing a dude in while that's making it tough to fight back, but she didn't care. Junior also tasted good, which made her even hotter and wetter.

At the same time, Junior was thinking, _"Oh man, who would've thought it feels so refreshing to kiss another girl."_ The boy pressed himself further into the girl, making her boobs press even more against the boy. Because of their size, so flesh spilled out from the side. This in turn caused Junior's cock to become more erected. Which, in turn, got felt by Bridgette's thigh, making her even _more_ wet than before!

After sometime, despite not wanting to, the two lovers broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"You really are so hot," Junior complimented the surfer again.

With a knowing smile, the girl got up from her recliner before pulling Junior up to his feet. She grabbed Junior's hand before walking along the beach.

"Where are we going?" Junior asked, feeling excited.

"You'll see," Bridgette replied, feeling excited too.

* * *

Junior and Bridgette had been walking together hand in hand for nearly ten minutes. They've turned a corner of the beach to a more isolated area where there was nobody in view. Just some sand, rocks and some trees, the tide barely moving inwards. The two remained silent as Junior contemplated what had happened just recently.

He was making out with Bridgette, another star from the Total Drama series. She was a lot different sure, not the same Bridgette anymore, but he still made out with her. That meant he _cheated_ on Lindsay, his girlfriend! So ironic, he was afraid that she would cheat on him but it was the total opposite. What made it worse was that he wasn't thinking of the consequences between him and Lindsay while he was making out with Bridgette. He didn't resist the kiss but persisted it forward, as if he had a desire to kiss Bridgette for a while now.

" _Was that dream attempting to remind me of, well, whatever need I wanted?"_ Junior thought. _"When I told Lindsay last week she had me brush it off like it was nothing. Well, it definitely was something because I just now cheated on her! What am I gonna do?!"_

"This looks like a good place," his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bridgette speak. She guided Junior up the shore and into the trees. They didn't get far as the ocean was still in view.

Once they stopped Junior asked why she brought him all the way out her away from everyone else.

She faced Junior, looking into his eyes with a heated and seductive look. She spoke slyly, with no shame, "So we can have sex in private."

"WHAT!?"

"What? I didn't kiss you for no reason. I like you a lot. Like really like you~."

"B-But, why me!? I'm just a kid and you're older than me!"

"Like, so what?" She said. "I don't care if you're younger than me and it's against the rules. You are so cute and innocent, you're just the kind of boyfriend I want."

"Well… thanks, but-"

"And the thing is…" Bridgette looked away feeling sad and shameful. "I never lost my virginity."

Junior raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I still have my v-card," she said before stopping her foot in frustration. "I'm, like, such an idiot. When I was with… Geoff, I think, I had so many chances to have sex with him. But we only just kissed and that's, like, that's it. Nothing more. Ever since we broke up I was having sex with girls to, like, make me feel better, but I still never got a chance to play with some man's juicy cock."

A few moments past before Junior spoke, "I don't know, Bridgette. You deserve so much better."

Bridgette looked down at Junior's innocent looking face. He looked so cute, if he had some cute puppy ears she would scream out of cuteness. She brought up her right hand rubbing it against Junior's face, making the boy blush from the touch.

"You are perfect for me. I swear I don't think any boy would be better than you," she spoke with genuine love and care.

"I-Is it because I'm young?"

" _And_ because you're into me." She leaned closer, straight into his eyes without blinking. "I can tell, you're into busty bimbo sluts like me. How often can you, like, find a boy your age into that kind of thing. I am, your type, right~?"

Junior can't deny it; he really is into bimbos. What with their large bust, ass and bubble-like mind, they're the perfect girls for him to date. It was all thanks to Lindsay and her bubbly personality that made him like bimbos a lot. He can't deny it, if he never had met Lindsay, Junior would've tried to date the new Bridgette.

Only thing he realized if he never met Lindsay, he would be seeing the old Bridgette instead.

Unable to deny, he said, "You are my type. You're so hot and sexy and I totally want to do you."

Bridgette smiled at the response. Standing back up, she reached for the strings of her bra slowly undoing them. "Well, seems you're more than willing to play with these!"

Right when she said 'these,' her bra shot off, dropping to the ground. Instantly, her breasts popped out freely and were in full plain view.

Junior gawked at the sight of Bridgette breasts. They were amazing! Large and bouncy in their current F-Cup size. He noticed a tan outline over the top and around with her nipples are a light peach colour. Each breath the surfer took her breasts would bounce slightly. They looked perfect, a newly found treasure just for Junior.

Bridgette smiled brightly seeing Junior's dumbfounded look. She raised her funbags to entice him. "My boobies are so lonely~," Bridgette pouted playfully. "They, like, need to be played with and stuff. Can you play with them for me please?"

It was another very good opportunity Junior shouldn't pass over. He reached for the surfer's breasts before he started groping them. They felt soft to the touch, almost like giant marshmallows. They were so large some of its flesh spilt between his fingers.

Bridgette let out an adorable coo as she felt her boobs being molded. Though it hasn't been long since they were played with, having someone else touch them made her feel hotter. It raised her sex drive beyond her max! Feeling her nipples being rubbed by Junior's hands made her feel even hotter.

"That's it, Junior," Bridgette moaned. "Harder. Make them jiggle faster," The boy followed the surfer's instructions and began to jiggle them. He grabbed the underside of her boobs lifting them up and down. Wave's of flesh bounced and wavered from the tips of her nipples to her body, causing the surfer's nervous system to go crazy. "Ooooooooh, Junior~. This feels so nice," she moaned again.

"How big are they again?" Junior asked, still playing with them.

"They are…" another gasp escaped her lips. "F-cups… but, like, I'm trying to get them bigger."

" _Again, this is_ not _big enough?"_ Junior thought. His body was heating up too. His erection was becoming larger and stiffer, ready to pound the girl into total submission.

There's always an honour for a male having the chance to touch a girl's chest with approval, and Junior had been given that honour not once but twice! He remembered over a month that very day when Lindsay entered his room to make him feel better, only to then offer herself to the young lad. To this day he felt like the luckiest man in the world to not only touch Lindsay's funbags, but drink her milk straight from them.

Her breasts brought in joy and comfort, alleviating any tension or stress he felt. Whether he played with them, slept in between them or sucked on them. Lindsay was always happy to provide them for her, feeding him like a loving mother. Bridgette's breasts, though a little bit smaller, is providing the same treatment. Only problem is they weren't producing milk. Junior hoped that could change one day.

Grabbing them and pulling them apart, he was presented with a beautiful valley in between. Diving head first, he pressed his face against her valley's skin before pressing her boobs against his head. They're size almost obscured his entire head. He started to rapidly shake his head in between, essentially motorboating to his desire. Bridgette giggled at his newest actions, wrapping her arms around his shorter body. Junior's motorboating tickled her, making her laugh and moan at once.

"Oooooh," Bridgette moaned. "My boobies are ticklish now. Can you suck them please?"

A smirk formed on Junior's face. His head left the valley of Bridgette's boobs before setting his sights on the surfer's nipples. Leaning forward to her left breast, his lips attached itself to her nipple.

Bridgette gasped as a shudder was sent down her spine, feeling her delicate nipple getting victimized by the boy's tongue. He lapped on the bud soaking it with his saliva while grazing it with his teeth. A little down he didn't taste any milk, the lack of the sweet liquid was made up for the tasty flesh alone.

Junior went to another level with his sucking. He slowly encased the rest of Bridgette's areola in her mouth, sucking in more flesh. His tongue roughly slid up and down, encasing the entirety of her pink flesh with his spit with hunger and desire.

Feeling her body shivering, Junior switched sides and began to suck on Bridgette's right breast. His right hand groping the soaked leftie, molding it into every shape he could and turning it pinker as opposed to her nice tan colour. He selfishly paid no attention to how he was affecting the surfer's body.

"Ooooh, Junior," Bridgette moaned, wrapping her hands around his head pushing him in closer to her boob. In turn her flesh spread out in front of his face. He just kept on sucking her formerly dry, now abused nipple, it becoming just as wet as her sister when his tongue found her.

"My boobies, ooooh… They're so…" Her mind on fire, Bridgette was helpless as her body begged for more from the young lad, his tongue still swirling around her pink bud. Bridgette didn't say it but her nipples slowly began to ache and gasped at the unfamiliar feeling.

Deciding now to take up another mile, Junior stopped sucking. He then brought both nipples to touch each other before he began sucking on both nipples at once. It drew an even loader moan from the taller girl holding him, which was followed by another wave of the heat through both their senses and minds. So delicious that he didn't even notice her body now shaking from the sensations he was causing.

Bridgette was asking herself in her mind, _"How is he this good!? Did he do this with another girl before me? I need to, like, ask him after we're done."_

Junior kept suckling both boobs at once, making her breasts ache even more, nearly sending Bridgette to total ecstasy, almost making her explode right then and there.

That was it, Junior needed to be pleased.

"That's it! That's it! Now it's my turn!" Bridgette abruptly yelled, pushing Junior off from her breasts. Junior looked up to the surfer, confused and a little upset over Bridgette's actions. He asked what she did that for.

"Trust me, you are so gonna love this next bit," said Bridgette before dropping down to her knees. Her face right in front of Junior's groin area, some fabric material concealing her view of Junior's cock. The fabric pitched from his erection. "I've been waiting a long time to see a big fat juicy cock. Like, I can't wait anymore."

Bridgette had completely cave in to her lust with no return. She reached for the band of the swimsuit before yanking the pair down, falling to the boys feet's. The action resulted in Junior's kiddy cock bouncing free and hitting her face.

The surfer ignored the hit and stared solely on the meat itself. It looked beautiful! It stood proudly up to its crown and tip. Her eyes devoured every inch of the cute cock in front of her, measuring at about six and a half inches. She noticed some veins protruding from the sides. And it's testicles dangled like wrecking balls. Bridgette let out a cute gasp, her eyes sparkling.

"It's so pretty…" Bridgette finally spoke, almost tearing up.

"T-Thanks, Bridgette," Junior stuttered while blushing.

"I totes wanted nothing more than to eat some cock finally. Now I got the chance," She looked up to see Junior looking down at him. "Thank you, Junior."

"Uhhhh, you're welcome?"

No longer delaying herself, she wrapped her two hands around the shaft and slowly began to pump it. Her speed slowly picked up within each second. She was rewarded with a pleasurable moan from the cute boy in front of her. Removing one hand, she placed a kiss on the tip before licking the whole shaft all over with her wet tongue. She made sure to soak every portion, area and angle of the cock as if she were licking a lollipop.

Junior's moans grew even louder with each lick. He grabbed the back of her head with both his hands, motioning her to move forward. Understanding the boy's movements, she opened her mouth before encasing his cock in her mouth. Her entire mouth filled with Junior's cock, trying to get as much of it in as possible. Soon, she got to the end of his length, the entire six and a half inches of cock entirely inside her mouth. Bridgette's eyes rolled up backwards at the brilliant taste of the kids flesh. It tasted so much better than what she had hoped for.

Bridgette began to bob her head then, back and forth. She took in and out Junior's cock each time with each bobbing movement. She sucked on the entire length, attempting to vacuum down her throat, trying to get Junior to shoot his seeds into her stomach.

Junior moaned, almost drooling from the intense pleasure. Bridgette was just as good at blowies like Lindsay. He could get used to this, he almost wished Bridgette would be there to give him blowjobs everyday.

The dumb surfer pulled out much to Junior's dismay, but soon he retracted it back when he felt two giant pairs of soft marshmallows sandwiching his dick. He looked down to see Bridgette giving him a boobjob now.

"You like my boobies?" Bridgette playfully asked in a sexual tone. "Will you love me if I make you cum with my mouth and boobies?"

Junior nodded in heat. "Yeah, totally!"

"Is it alright if I love you after you cum for me?"

Junior nodded, asking Bridgette to continue. Bridgette did so and began to bounce them up and down on his cock. The saliva worked well enough as a lubricant. Faster and faster with every minute passed.

Junior moans got louder and louder with each minute passing. He still could not believe that he was getting his cocked smothered by some large perky breasts that every man desired themselves. The woman beneath him was enjoying it so herself by the reaction she was getting. The sounds he made were music to her ears. She remained focused, rubbing his cock between her knockers for about five minutes before she decided to change things and make this even _more_ pleasurable.

If Junior believed that this couldn't get any better, then he was wrong on so many levels.

Bridgette began to pump only half of his cock and leaned her head. She took the rest of it into her mouth and rocked both her head and breasts back and forth. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock inside her mouth sending jolts of pleasure through Junior's young body. She continued this for minutes, amazed with how much stamina the young boy possessed. He must've had experiences with getting blowjobs in the past which helped his body to keep operating.

"Bridgette," Junior spoke finally, gasping for air. "I'm gonna cum! I"M CUMMING!"

" _He's gonna cum! HE'S GONNA CUM! I'M FINALLY GONNA EAT MAN'S CUM!"_ Bridgette thought in excitement. She worked her breasts and mouth faster and faster, at the max speed she could go, desperate for Junior's essence.

After a few more seconds, Junior couldn't stop himself. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum… FUCK!" And then he finally cummed.

Waves of semen squirted straight into the mouth of the bubble-headed surfer. Hot, white substance poured down her throat and into her stomach in a thick white stream. It wasn't long before her mouth overflowed with Junior's semen, causing her to choke on it. Bridgette, however, wasn't having any of that. She wrapped her arms around Junior's rear end keeping herself in place. Junior pressed his hands against Bridgette's head, forcing her to take it all in.

Bridgette remained in place for a little longer before the last of Junior's semen sprayed into her mouth. She swallowed the last remaining bits of semen before pulling away. Junior's dick left her mouth going limp. She had consumed almost every little bits of his sperm with minimal effort. Some did escape and made a small puddle on the wooden ground, though.

Junior legs almost gave up on him, but still managed to lean against a tree trunk. Junior breathed in and out some heavy air, trying to retain his focus. He looked down to see the blonde completely out of it. He could've also swore that he saw her green pupils in the shape of hearts.

Bridgette on the other hand was indeed totally out of it. The amount of semen she swallowed was more than enough to reduce her cognitive capabilities even further, forcing her mind to be on par with a slutty porn star. She truly had turned herself into a slutty bimbo.

Her tongue rolled around her lips trying to taste whatever cum she had left on her face. It was official: Bridgette's favourite meal now was fresh cum straight from Junior's cock. And she wanted more of it.

"Junior?" Bridgette softly spoke, finally looking at him. "Did I do good for my first time?"

"Did good?" Junior repeated almost shocked. "You were amazing!"

Bridgette smiled, happy and pleased that she was able to satisfy her man. She stood back up before wrapping her arms around the boy. "I love you, Junior," Bridgette spoke slyly.

Junior blushed and replied. "Thanks. That makes me feel… happy."

"Don't you, like, love me back?"

"I…" Junior paused before saying. "Yeah, you're so hot and sexy and I love every part of you."

Bridgette smiled before leaning in for another kiss. Junior reciprocated the kiss. It was a little salty for he accidentally tasted a little bit of his own semen from Bridgette's mouth and tongue.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds as Bridgette halted the kiss, feeling something against her panties. She looked down to see Junior's cock, fully erected again, pressing against her wet panties where her pussy was.

Her head raised back to look into Junior's eyes again, another sly smile forming on her face. "Looks like you're ready to fuck me, huh?"

Junior was about to say something but Bridgette held a hand to her mouth, preventing him. "Shhh, just relax, Junior," she said before stepping back. She then took off her panties, exposing her bare butt and pussy, fully in the nude.

Junior stared at the nude surfer in front of him as drool escaped his mouth. His hunger for more of the dumb surfer only alleviates. Bridgette then asked Junior to sit down against the tree to which he followed immediately. In position, Bridgette stepped back closer to Junior moving into her own position. She squatted down to her knees before gently grabbing his erected penis.

"I'm so ready to finally have my V-card taken away!" She grinned in excitement, aiming her pussy. "You are so gonna enjoy fucking me, Junior."

"I-I hope so," Junior stuttered from Bridgette's slutty boldness, despite his own excitement.

Finally, the surfer started to lower herself down onto Junior's dick. The tip of his head touched her pussy before it gently pushed it way inside. An inch, followed by another, then another, until it hit a wall all too familiar to Junior. Bridgette squirmed feeling her hymen being pushed. She wouldn't allow it though and pushed down with all her might, breaking her hymen finally.

Junior looked down at his groin area to see his dick completely enveloped by Bridgette's pussy. Some blood leaked out from her pussy from her broken hymen. He was amazed, he's inside a different girl from Lindsay!

Bridgette began off slow. She lifted herself up before slamming back down. She did it again followed by another bounce. Even with little movement, Junior felt like he was in heaven. He no longer feels any guilt from cheating on Lindsay, it feels so right! Of course, that was mostly his hormones telling him that, but he went with it. Bridgette looked down at him, seeing him in pure bliss as love began to fill her.

"Do you like it, Junior?" Bridgette asked, sensually quickening her pace. "Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah!" Junior gasped. "This feels so fucking awesome!"

He felt her warm walls of her pussy colliding with his dick. Slowly, but surely, they were pumping him up, bit by bit. Every thrust was an emotional one, as he was whimpering with joy, as so did Bridgette. This was her first time ever having a dick inside her, and she'd be sure to treasure this moment forever.

Junior gaze landed on Bridgette's breast. He drooled at the sight of her large melons bouncing with each pumping, almost hitting her face. In all, the sight caused Junior to completely give in to his lust. He raised his hands and grabbed both tits with a rough squeeze.

"Oooooh! Grab my titties! Play with them more! Make me even more hot!? Bridgette cried out in total pleasure, her slutty side taking full control of her mind and body riding him like a bull. Junior continued his work on her hush puppies while Bridgette continued to pump his seeds out.

Soon the aching feeling she felt in her breasts returned. With each extreme squeeze, licking and suckling, it felt like she was going to explode, as if her entire body was going to burst into pieces. She begs Junior to continue playing with them, much to his joy. Soon he slammed his head into her cleavage, motorboating her once more.

Bridgette was now in full slut mode. Her movement reached max speed, banging onto Junior's dick like her life depended on it. Sweat poured down from their foreheads lubricating their bodies, making it a little bit difficult to grasp onto each other. They didn't care, they were living a phenomenal moment of their life, desperate to end it with a big bang. They held onto each other with so much love and care, the friction between their bodies made Bridgette how she wanted to feel.

Soon they were at their peak. Junior could feel his penis about to burst with cum. Bridgette felt her flood walls were going to break. Her breasts hurt like crazy, turning her on, feeling like they were about to explode. They had finally reached their limit.

Junior lifted his head out from her cleavage and yelled, "Bridgette, it's gonna happen again!"

"O-oh god, Junior," She gasped cross eyed. "W-we're, l-like, totally gonna cum together at the same time."

The two gazed into each other's eyes. They both let their bodies do their thing. A few more trust and some more gropes before they screamed from the top of their lungs!

Junior's dick furiously fired a super load of semen deep into the surfer's pussy. Bridgette fired her own fluids from her pussy. The combined liquids overflowed her inside causing both fluids to leak out onto the sandy grass. And suddenly, with one final grope, her nipples squirted out a long thick rope of a white liquid, splashing into Junior's face.

Bridgette's head flew up, her eyes crossing over and rolled back. Her tongue hanging out from feeling the aftershock of total pleasure. Junior was in the same boat, but instead of his own aftershock his mind was focused on the sudden blast of white liquid from both of Bridgette's tits.

After getting her baring back, she was able to feel something liquidly dripping down her tits. She looked down to see the white liquid. She stared at his for some time before her eyes slowly widened in total shock and her jaw slowly lowered.

Junior saw her green eyes shimmered in the sparkly sunlight, reminding of a beautiful angel sent from the heavens to help his needs. Soon tears began to form in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but of joy. She lifted one of her hands to her mouth, surprised at what she had just accomplished.

"My boobies…" She muttered. "They're milking…"

Junior, who got his baring's back, looked at her in confusion. "Are you alright?" He slightly breathed.

"My boobies are making milk," Bridgette's voice slowly rose. "My boobies are making milk.

"THEY ARE MAKING MILK!"

And sure enough, they are! Bridgette pinched both her nipples as another stream of milk shot out of them.

Bridgette looked down at the boy in question who helped her accomplish one of her goals. She grabbed him before pulling him into another deep passionate kiss. Junior's tongue wrapped around the busty surfer's tongue in another battle for dominance, making her moan out of love and pleasure.

Bridgette broke the kiss to look at him again. Tears dripped down her cheek and her smile stuttered, trying to keep herself from crying. "T-Thank you…" Bridgette whispered. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Junior blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "I didn't think you lactating would mean _this_ much to you."

"You, like, have no idea," Bridgette replied.

Junior looked down back at her newly lactating breasts. Some milk was still leaking out. He looked back up, the look in his eyes showing a desire for her milk.

Bridgette was able to tell what he wanted. She slowly guided his face down to her left tit before his mouth latched on to the nipple. Junior then began to suck on Bridgette's nipple, drinking her milk.

Bridgette was now breastfeeding Junior.

* * *

An hour had passed and Bridgette and Junior together were still seen in their original private spot. Together they're seen lying down face to face with Junior still sucking on the surfer's boobs. In the meantime Bridgette decided to massage Junior's hard on cock.

Junior had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around the surfer's torso. Like a baby he sucked on Bridgette's breasts and drank her milk. Every once in a while he swapped nipples to pleasure Bridgette. Despite being lactated just now, her milk tasted fresh and warm, just like Lindsay's. He made sure to drink as much of it as he can.

Bridgette wrapped her left arm around Junior, rubbing his torso while she worked on his cock with her other hand. Even though he cummed inside, Junior's cock still got hard again. Bridgette couldn't possibly allow Junior to keep his penis uncomfortably stiff ,so she'd masturbate it while he drank her milk. She would rub her hand up and down on his cock until he cummed. If he was still hard she'd do it again. Her rubbing made Junior cum a few times in the hour that a small thick puddle of cum was formed.

While she did her work, Bridgette would continue to urge Junior to suck on her boobs with no hesitation. She wanted to make up for all the times she wasn't able to breastfeed. A warm smile formed on her lips as tears lightly dripped down, happy with what she's doing. She felt like a mother breastfeeding her child. They're just so cute, adorable and innocent, and feeding them her milk to grow tall and strong.

She would feed Junior at any given opportunity.

Some time passed and Junior drank the last of her milk, emptying her melons for now. His mouth was coated entirely in droplets of milk, some dripped down to the sandy ground.

Bridgette noticed him stopping. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"You ran dry," Junior answered.

Bridgette made a cute pouting frown. Despite it being an hour she was hoping she could breastfeed Junior longer. But then remembered her milk will get made again.

Suddenly, her right hand still on Junior's cock, he cummed another rope of semen one more time into the air. Junior groaned at the feeling of his cum shooting out, though it wasn't a loud groan. He had since gotten used to the feeling of cumming. By the time the last bit left his tip, his penis finally went limp.

The two looked at each other before Junior pressed himself into Bridgette's body again, his head between her boobs once more. Bridgette reciprocated and held onto Junior in a firm hold. She rubbed his back to help him relax in her grasp.

Another tear rolled down her eye as she looked at the boy she was holding. She leaned her head down giving him a kiss on her forehead. "How do you feel?" Bridgette asked after kissing.

"Good," was all Junior said.

Bridgette smiled. "You know, we can do this stuff more often."

"We can?" the boy asked.

"Oh, like, totally," her smile turned into a luring grin. "This body wasn't just made for looks you know. I want to totally have more fun with you in the future."

"Will you let me suck your breasts some more?"

"Oh, like, totally. I'm not letting you have sex with me on an empty tummy."

Junior was now even more excited. In just the span of a few hours in one afternoon he lured himself in another girlfriend. The fact she was a former laid back and chilled surfer turned hot busty and dimwitted bimbo like Lindsay was just an added bonus. And she was also able to make milk too!

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Junior said with an eager smile.

"Mine too," Bridgette grinned.

Then all of a sudden, the two new love birds heard a digital ringing jingle. They looked around the area to see where it was coming from until they noticed Junior's swimsuit off to the side. A bulge in the swimsuit vibrating, which was where the sound was coming from.

It didn't take long for Junior to realize it was his cell phone ringing, he cringed as to mind who was calling him. He let go of Bridgette before standing up, walking to his swimsuit. He reached into its pocket to pull out his device. Looking at the screen his dad's icon and phone number was on the screen.

Bracing himself, Junior pressed the answer button before putting his phone to his ear. "Yeah, dad?" he answered.

" _Junior! Where on Earth are you!?"_ Junior's dad, Dwayne, yelled on his end. _"You've been gone for almost two hours now! You're mother and I are worried sick and it's getting late!"_

"S-Sorry, dad!" he replied with a stutter. "I-I was just exploring some other parts of the beach, that's all!"

" _Well you should know better to go and wander off on your own young man. Who knows what might happen to you! The last thing I need is for you to run into some drug gang."_

"Why would I… L-Look, I'll come back to you and mom right away. Alright?"

" _You better, son. I'm not allowing you to wander around anymore today than how much you've already done."_

"Relax, I'll come back don't worry. See you soon," he quickly hung up his phone before letting out a big sigh.

"Why didn't you, like, mention me?" Bridgette asked who was standing behind the boy the whole time.

"I don't think it's a good idea that dad knows about you yet," he turned around to look at her. "Especially since you're older than me."

"Like, what's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't think dad will like the idea that I'm dating a girl older than me, especially since we've only just met. And _especially_ since we just had sex after meeting," Junior emphasized his last point.

"But, I don't want to be, like, invisible to your parents. I want them to know that I exist," Bridgette pleaded.

"Me neither. But still, maybe it will be best if we wait it out until the right time. If you meet them now, they might believe you're trying to take advantage of me and have you arrested."

Bridgette's gasped, her eyes widened at the thought of getting arrested. "B-But I… I'm too pretty to go to jail!"

"Which is why we should wait it out for a little bit before you meet them."

Bridgette still wasn't sure about this. She really wanted to meet the boy's parents, see the folks who raised Junior into this cute adorable boyfriend. But she will admit, the thought of going to jail sounds totally scary.

"Come on, please? For me?"

After some hesitation, Bridgette finally released a sigh and said, "Okay. We'll wait it out."

"Thanks," Junior smiled feeling relieved. He then turned around to grab his swimsuit.

"Like, what are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to keep my dad waiting any longer. And it isn't exactly nude season right now."

"Like, I know that. But I'm sure your daddy can wait a little longer for you," Bridgette's sensual grin returned. "We can have some more fun together."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You're, like, totally right. It's not nude season. But I always like to try swimming in the ocean without my bikini~."

Junior immediately caught on to what Bridgette was implying. He looked to the ocean's water then back at themselves a few times. The idea sounds very fun, but his father was waiting for him, so…

"I'm sure we can swim together for ten minutes," he shrugged with an eager smile.

And with that, Junior and Bridgette rushed into the ocean water for some skinny dipping.


	5. Poolside Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay has planned a meeting between Junior and Bridgette. The latter two are to arrive at the former's mansion for that meetup that would soon change their lives entirely. Bridgette arrives at Lindsay's home first, excited to show her new physical developments. But knowing the two blondes, they'll get it on with each other almost immediately.

Junior and Bridgette took the time they had left to soak themselves in the cool ocean water of the Pacific in nothing but their birthday suits. Splashing each other, they washed off all the milk, cum and sweat they had on them. As they splashed, Junior marveled at the beauty of the dimwitted naked surfer. The way the water slid down her goddess-like body which, combined with her sweat, made her skin glisten.

Bridgette noticed how he looked at her and tried to entice him to fuck her some more. Though Junior managed to resist, saying they're already wasting enough time as is. Instead they had another heated make out session. Doing it in the water felt nice and hot for the duo, but again, they couldn't dawdle any longer. After some minutes they got out and put back on their swimsuits, not before Bridgette typed her contact info into Junior's cell phone.

She explicitly instructed him to not hesitate to call her and that he's more than welcome to see him and have sex with her whenever he feels like it. Just as long they both had enough free time. Junior immediately agreed, wanting to have more fun with Bridgette and to drink more of her breast milk. They walked back to civilization, hand in hand, before going their separate ways once they got closed to Junior's spot.

Luckily for Junior, his father, Dwayne didn't see Bridgette. So when asking his son where he was Junior said he was exploring different areas of the beach. Dwayne believed in his son's lie so that was fine, though it made Junior a little nervous that his parents might find out about Lindsay and Bridgette in the future. And who knows what might happen if they did.

Another week had passed and Junior was able to see Bridgette during that week. Her mother went for a night out with her friends which left Bridgette alone for the next few hours. She took that chance to invite Junior over and the two had intense sex for that whole evening.

At first Bridgette spoiled her new boytoy by breastfeeding him for a good, long while, but eventually she demanded some pleasure for herself, which the tween eagerly delivered by going down on her. Luckily Junior's time with Lindsay had given him more than enough experience with eating pussy, so Bridgette was more than satisfied. Pussy eating led to blowjobs and blowjobs led to fucking like rabbits on the girl's bed for hours on end. The two young lovers were so consumed by their passion that they lost track of time and almost got caught when Bridgette's mom came back. Junior managed to sneak out unnoticed, but not before getting one last, wet, sloppy kiss from his bimbo beloved.

The after effects of that night were greatly seen on Bridgette. Her boobs had finally grown to a large G-cup size, the same size as Lindsay. She couldn't wait to finally show herself to Lindsay and what she had accomplished with her body. But that would have to wait another day because Lindsay had to babysit her friend. Bridgette understood and asked if she could join but it was a one evening stay and they wouldn't have much time.

However, Bridgette still didn't realize that Lindsay's babysitting Junior, the same boy she had sex with twice.

That night when Junior's parent's left, he and Lindsay fucked like it was their last days on Earth. As always, Lindsay started things off by smooshing Junior's face into her tits and demanding that he drink her milk. The boy was eager to comply. After that, Lindsay the blonde bombshell surrendered her body to the boy, letting him do whatever he wanted to her. In the month or so since their affair had begun, Junior's appetite for Lindsay had ballooned inconceivably fast. The boy spent that night fucking every single part of Lindsay that could be fucked: Her mouth, her tits, her thighs, her pussy and; his favorite, her ass. By the time they were done, his bed sheets were stained with so much milk and cum that Junior knew he'd have to wash them himself before his parents could see them. After a heated make out session they took a nice shower to clean themselves off, not before having another blowjob and anal session.

Before she left for the night, Lindsay asked Junior if he was free for the upcoming weekend. Her parents were going out of town for a few days. Junior said he'd love to stay with her for the weekend, but Lindsay then also explained she wanted to introduce him to a very good friend. He asked who but the blonde didn't answer. Instead, she asked him to wait and see, for he'll be the luckiest boy in the world. Junior then asked if Lindsay's friend knew about their relationship and she said not exactly. When asked what she meant she didn't explain and again said to wait and see. Ultimately, Junior agreed because he trusted Lindsay.

Right after she left, Lindsay phoned Bridgette inviting her over to her place for that same weekend. She said to her surfer friend that she'll finally introduce her to the friend she babysits. Lindsay reminded Bridgette that she will love her friend a lot. On Bridgette's end she was feeling very excited. She had been kept in the dark for a while on who Lindsay was babysitting. It will also give her a very great opportunity to show Lindsay her new skills and looks.

Everything would change by the time that weekend rolled in.

* * *

_July 9th, 2010 - 4:24 p.m._

Bridgette walked across the long straight sidewalk that led to Lindsay's mansion. Once her lifeguard shift ended she made sure to rush straight to Lindsay's manor. She didn't even bother changing out of her lifeguard one piece into the new, skimpier everyday clothes she started wearing. Since her boobs were so much larger, she had to get a new suit that could fit her more generous bust. Even then, the new suit barely contained them, displaying a generous amount of cleavage. Bridgette had noticed that, since undergoing her "development", more people (mostly pre-teen boys) had needed rescuing while she was on lifeguard duty, and they all clung especially close to her chest while she swam them back to shore. The surfer might have become dimmer ever since undergoing her transformation, but she wasn't clueless enough to not notice when somebody was getting touchy with her. She didn't mind, though. She was in love with her new jugs and she didn't mind letting a few boys cop some feels while on the job. Truth be told, it turned her on. Hell, she was getting wet while just thinking about it while on the way to Lindsay's.

In her excitement, the blonde didn't notice a small crack in the sidewalk, which she stepped on with her heels, getting one of the stilettos caught on it and almost tripping. Despite the swimsuit, she'd decided to wear her blue high heels to have some "class" when she arrived. The look was actually quite gaudy, but to the newly bimbofied Bridgette, it was stylish somehow.

As the surfer walked, she took the time to take in the look of the mansion. This wasn't her first time visiting Lindsay's home. She'd visit every now and then to either hang out with her fellow blonde or to have heated lesbian sex with her, or both. Each time with Lindsay she would learn a new act or position that would drive her wild and make each new encounter feel fresh. She'd always allow Lindsay to take the lead since she had more experience. It astonished Bridgette just how much more experience Lindsay had despite being the same age as her. The bustier blonde had already been with dozens of different guys and girls in her less than twenty years. Bridgette hoped to one day match her friend's numbers one day.

Since she visited so frequently, Bridgette was very familiar with the layout of the mansion. She was even granted the code to the gate by Lindsay so she could come and go as she pleased, on the condition that she never told her daddy about it.

"Daddy's, like, real uptight about security and stuff." Her friend had told her.

Reaching the house finally, she didn't head towards the main door but to the side door. She got a text from Lindsay saying she would be out in the backyard, swimming in her pool. Bridgette could hardly keep her excitement from seeing Lindsay in one of her skimpy bikinis. The blonde had dozens of different swimsuits, but they all showed ninety-nine percent of her skin while still covering her nipples and pussy…Barely. But her skimpy panty disappearing into the valley of her bubbly butt. Bridgette was slowly regretting not changing her swimsuit into something more alluring, but hopefully Lindsay can lend one of her suits.

Bridgette soon found the gate leading to the mansion's backyard. It was another minute walk before she saw the backyard in view. It had a massive patio made of finest marble that extended about thirty meters from the house to the greenery, and in the middle was a large pool big enough for dozens of people to swim in at once. There were some poolside recliners around the perimeter, a diving board and also a mini bar. Going into the greenery was a green field that led into a series of trees that could easily be mistaken for a maze. Lindsay informed Bridgette once that there's a gazebo in the forest, but she hasn't seen it yet.

Bridgette looked at the pool to find that someone was swimming in it. She was able to make out the blonde hair and some blue eyes. She grinned when she realized it was Lindsay swimming. Upon closer inspection, Bridgette gasped in heat, noticing that Lindsay was swimming completely nude.

The surfer would've gone straight on into the pool to join with Lindsay, but she couldn't stop herself from being mesmerized by Lindsay's goddess-like beauty. The way the shining sun reflected off the water and onto her skin, her calm blue eyes shining, the curves, her hair and beautiful face. Bridgette began to feel very heated just by staring at the blonde beauty. Her nether regions were already getting soaked from her pre-juices. Immediately she stripped out of her lifeguard swimsuit until she was completely nude with her heels on, her giant sweater puppies and thicc butt hanging in the open. Her left hand met her pussy as she began to rub it while watching the dumb blonde.

Lindsay, unaware that she was being watched, continued to swim calmly in her family's pool. The warm body temperature of the water soothed her nerves and calmed any stress or tension she had going in herself. Small strokes after strokes she did in the nude. Normally she'd swim in a swimsuit but her parents weren't home and she had some of her close friends coming over.

Also, for the past few weeks, she found a lot of joy in being naked.

"You know, I always, like, thought that wearing cute dresses makes me sexy. I still do, but being natural is, like, so much more fun." She thought. "That and I love posing naked in front of my two honeys."

She chuckled to herself while still swimming. She found it frustrating that she couldn't go au natural as often as she would've liked. If she stripped naked in public she'd be taken to jail, and she was way too pretty for jail.

Deciding that she'd been swimming for long enough, she made her way towards the pool steps and walked out of the pool and onto the patio. She stretched her arms up, soaking in the brightness as the sun's rays hit her skin. Water that dribbled down her body reflected in the sunlight, giving a glimmering aura to the dimwitted blonde.

She put on a pair of pink high heels that sat near the pool edge. Despite believing to be alone, she liked to look hot and sexy as she could, just for her own appreciation. She put her arms behind her back, puffing her chest forward, imagining photographers taking many snapshots of her. She looked down at her massive breasts. Lindsay was truly happy that her boobs were so large, an amazing tool to easily attract both man and woman. She had no problem dating anyone, regardless of their gender. As long as they were hot, cute and could easily give her a good time.

"I totally love it when Junior and Bridge play with my boobies," she smiled to herself as she grabbed both massive jugs from underneath. She lightly squeezed causing a stream of milk to be sprayed from her nipples. "I feel like a cow whenever they drink my milk, but in, like, a sexy way."

She smiled as she imagined herself to be a sexy cowgirl. Complete in a costume consisting of white fishnets, sleeves and a bra in white with black patches. Along with a cowbell attached to a collar around her neck. A cute pair of cow horns on her head and a little tail coming out from above her butt.

"That would be, like, such a cute costume. I'm sure Junior and Bridge would totally love it," Lindsay thought to herself, as many lewd images popped into her mind.

Brushing them off aside for now she began to walk towards the closest recliner, which she adjusted so the head was laid down completely flat. Lindsay got on the recliner, laying face down, her squashed breasts spilling out from beneath her chest on both sides, whilst her curvaceous ass sat up quite invitingly. She closed her eyes, ready to take a little nap while sunbathing until either Bridgette or Junior arrived.

"I'm sure, like, they'll see me naked with my cute butt out and they'll totally wanna touch it," Lindsay thought. "There is no way they can resist touching me. Ooooh, I hope they do touch me. I'm already, like, getting all horny just thinking about it." Her eyes closed as she attempted to sleep.

Bridgette watched Lindsay while in hiding for the entire time. Watching her pose and play with herself as if she were filming a porno. Her breathing had become so intense from the hot imagery and her masturbation, she didn't realize that her juices had formed into a thick puddle beneath her.

The way the dimwitted blonde posed under the sun was so majestic. She took in her entire figure, from her massive G-Cup boobs to her plump, Kardashian-sized ass. She envisioned herself smooshing her face into the valley between Lindsay's boobs to feel their warmth, smell their enticing scent and drink their delicious milk. Bridgette squeezed her boobs to see her own milk shooting out of it. Lindsay would be amazed to see her BFF shooting milk like her.

Consumed by her desire for Lindsay's body, Bridgette stepped out of her hiding spot and walked towards Lindsay.

Lindsay's butt looked so beautiful. Such a perfect butt couldn't possibly exist in this world, and yet there it was. Just like Lindsay had predicted, Bridgette could not resist copping a feel.

Sitting down on the edge of the pool recliner, right beside her friend she put both hands to her friend's jiggly rear and squeezed freely. She heard a squeak from Lindsay, but the other girl didn't move, still looking like she was asleep. Taking it as a sign to continue, Bridgette continued to work her hands on Lindsay's butt.

Unknown to Bridgette, however, Lindsay was indeed awake. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt someone sitting down next to her on the recliner. She assumed it was either Bridgette or Junior, but at that point she'd made herself so horny that she would've been completely fine with a stranger showing up at her house and groping her, so long as they were kind enough to make her cum. It wouldn't have been the first time Lindsay had fucked a stranger first and asked their name second…Not that knowing names mattered too much to Lindsay, on account of her trouble remembering them. Hell, she'd had sex with Tyler countless times before she stopped calling him "Taylor".

Lindsay silently gasped at the feel of every one of Bridgette's touches, quiet enough that her girlfriend didn't notice. She absolutely loved it when delicate fingers like hers massaged her doughy flesh. Finding a brief second wind of energy, Bridgette groped and kneaded Lindsay's bare butt cheeks as hard as she could. Neither the surfer or the dumb princess made any complaints.

Bridgette lost track of time as she was kneading the malleable flesh of Lindsay's butt. She loved every single second of it too much. Lindsay did so too giving up the pretense as she started to moan noticeably. Bridgette didn't notice these noises. She continued to grope, enamored with the feel of her blonde beau's beautiful booty cheeks beneath her fingers.

Deciding to ante up, Bridgette leaned forward and gave a wet lick to both her friend's butt cheeks. Her tongue swirled over the tan skin, mixed in with long, sloppy kisses as she savored the taste of the coconut skin lotion Lindsay had put on. She needed to go further; taste more of that amazing ass. Spreading them apart, she got a full view of her lover's puckered butthole.

She stuck her tongue out and dove her head right in, sticking it straight into Lindsay's behind. Bridgette whirled her tongue in every direction: Up, down, left and right as well as a circular clockwise motion. The taste wasn't that bad, and Lindsay was magnificently clean down there. Though the scent was rather strong, Bridgette pushed it aside and continued her rimjobbing.

It was such a new act to Bridgette; so bizarre, yet still delicious and naughty. Lindsay on the other hand took in all the feeling with grace. She moaned softly, still feigning to be asleep despite the enormous pleasure she got from every lick her asshole received. She had been fucked in the anus by Junior's cute cock on many occasions, but getting licked down there was a whole other experience, and Lindsay found it to be glorious. With each lick she felt a chill go up her spine.

Bridgette was just about done when she felt the fabric underneath get soaked. She looked at the fabric she sat on and saw some wet liquid spreading through the soft material from underneath Lindsay. Another moaned followed and soon saw Lindsay lifting her head up. The blonde turned her head to reveal her eyes half open in a seductive manner, staring straight into Bridgette's eyes.

"I, like, didn't know you were good at rimjobs," Lindsay said with a flirty smile.

Bridgette smiled back with her own seductive look as she continued to knead Lindsay's butt with no hesitation. "Hey, Lindsay," she grinned.

"Hey, Bridge," Lindsay replied, looking at her butt being grabbed. "Mmmm, your hands, like, feel so good on my butt," she complimented.

"I totally can't help myself. Your butt is, like, so big and squishy. I love big butts."

"Do you now?" Lindsay moved before sitting back up, scooting closer to Bridgette. She took a look at her girlfriend: Dumb and Blonde like herself, hair down reaching near the top of her butt, and a figure comparable to her own body. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" Lindsay asked.

"I have! My boobies are finally the same as your size. See?" the dumb surfer heaved her heavy breasts with her hands from underneath, presenting them.

"That's so great, Bridgette!" Lindsay reached to grope them both. "They look so yummy. Just like mine!"

"I told you I wanna, like, have your type of body," Bridgette moaned. "Squeeze my nipples."

Lindsay complied and directed her fingers to both surfer's erected nipples. Giving them a light squeeze a thick stream of white liquid shot straight out from them hitting Lindsay's tummy area. Lindsay retracted her hands in total surprise before squeezing again, more of the same liquid squirting out.

"Bridgette…" Lindsay asked in astonishment. "You're, like…"

"I'm milking finally," Bridgette beamed with a bright smile on her face. "I'm finally milking milk just like you! Can you, like, believe it!?"

"That's so amazing Bridgette!" Lindsay exclaimed, feeling very happy for Bridgette and excited about the potential this can have. Lindsay leaned forward bringing Bridgette into a tight hug; their massive breasts pressing against each other. "Now we can both be BMGFFs!"

"Best Milking Girl Friends Forever!?"

"Yes!"

"I'm so happy to be milking finally, Lindsay," Bridgette said as some tears dripped from her eyes. "You, like, have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Aww, don't cry, Bridgette," Lindsay soothed the surfer. "Now you can do so many things with me. We are so alike now that, like, we're totally destined to, like, be together forever. Because we're so sexy and have big boobs and butt and can make milk. We're, like, a perfect match, and I love you."

Bridgette smiled, looking at her fellow blonde straight into her eye. "Thanks, Lindsay. I love you too."

Lindsay smiled, leaning into her friend and kissing her on the lips. Bridgette immediately reciprocates the kiss with passion and hunger. Their lips rubbed and smacked together tasting their flavoured lip-gloss. They opened their mouths and their saliva began to spill into each other's mouths. Soon their tongues got involved and before long they were wrestling for total tongue dominance. It was a close match but neither girl seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

Eventually, they needed to gain some air. After many minutes of hot, passionate, maddened kissing; they broke apart. A thin strand of saliva connected their lips as they pulled away.

"Can't believe how sexy you are…" Bridgette panted with an alluring smile.

"Well, look who's talking," Lindsay replied with an enticing grin.

They kiss again. Their tongues danced around each other's soaking their lips and were around the mouth. Bridgette smacked Lindsay's butt with a firm hand, causing the dimwitted princess to jump with a moan. Lindsay retaliated by reaching for Bridgette's breast and giving her nipples a strong firm twist, causing Bridgette to moan as well and some milk to leak out. The girls continued to play with the other's assets while still passionately making out. Their minds completely cut off from everything else; clouded by lust, sex and desire.

"I just love kissing those fat, pouty lips more than anything," Bridgette commented.

"Your lips are, like, super tasty too," Lindsay replied before directing her gaze to Bridgette's nipples. "But you know, I think I know something that will taste even better than your lips."

The surfer-turned bimbo followed her gaze to find her looking at her breasts. Seeing some milk leaking out from them, Bridgette got the message.

She lifted both of her heavy milk jugs before saying, "Drink up."

Lindsay pulled away for a moment, pushing some of her hair back behind her. Then, she slowly kissed her way down past Bridgette's collar bone before closing in on her newly grown, milky melons. She started by giving a light kiss on each hardened nub before dragging her tongue all the way across at a teasing slow speed, tasting Bridgette's skin in the process. She landed for now on the surfer's left nipple, swirling her tongue around her tit and areola. She moistened up the breast before she was ready to take her drink. Finally, Lindsay wrapped her mouth around Bridgette's nipple, sucking on it. Milk was immediately poured forth. Each stream filled her mouth with milk before swallowing them and sending them down her throat into her stomach.

Lindsay never tasted milk aside from her own and cow milk, but Bridgette's milk tasted phenomenal - sweet and delicious like her own. It was a real refresher for all the same milk she tasted and felt hot and lewd performing this act. She was able to tell that the surfer did wonders to her breasts to get them to swell to Lindsay's size with delicious milk within. Bridgette really had made a complete transformation of herself into a blonde busty bimbo like Lindsay, and the latter loved it all.

Bridgette moaned in pleasure. Lindsay moaned in hunger. A reversal of their reunion from weeks ago. Lindsay's suckling slowly became bolder, receiving louder moans from the surfer. Lindsay switched over to the right tit. More milk filled her mouth and went down her throat, leaving a trail of delightful taste on the way down. Lindsay's eyes gazed up to Bridgette's. She winked, making Bridgette smile and wink back.

Bridgette wrapped her arms around Lindsay's head, pulling her in closer to her breast. Lindsay's mouth opened wider, shoving more of the other blonde's right boob into her mouth. She continued to suck, pulling in more milk and making Bridgette moan louder. The dimwitted blonde's right hand soon joined in on the action and began to grope Bridgette's left tit, giving it a firm squeeze, squeezing out the milk from her left nipple. Her fingers sunk deep into the doughy flesh of the surfer's breast. She switched sides again, taking in Bridgette's left with her mouth while gripping onto her right.

While breastfeeding Lindsay, Bridgette had a brief moment of realization that she's breastfeeding the woman that guided her into her new bimbo life. At first she was a learner, being taught and treated by her ditzy teacher. Now she too was a ditzy teacher and doing the treating. It was as if her life had led to this very moment.

Lindsay decided to ante up a bit. She put her hands on either side of Bridgette's tits and squished them together so that the surfer's nipples touched. The dumb blonde then latched onto both nipples at once and started sucking, double breastfeeding. Bridgette gasped at the sensation. She felt both her nipples lightly touching each other as they got vacuumed by Lindsay's mouth. The other girl's tongue danced between them, soaking both nipples at once while drawing their precious nourishment

When Lindsay tried to pull away, Bridgette stubbornly refused. She put her hands behind the blonde's head and slammed it back into her deep cleavage. Lindsay took this with grace, smelling the strong smell of the surfer's skin in the valley of her giant melons. Lindsay then wrapped her arms around Bridgette's waist while Bridgette used her elbows to squish her boobs, burying Lindsay's head deep to the point of being almost totally obscured. Lindsay began to shake her head left and right, motorboating her lover's cleavage. Bridgette giggled at the ticklish feeling of her boobs bouncing and jiggling against her friend's fa

After some time Lindsay was allowed to pull her head out from Bridgette's cleavage. She stared straight into Bridgette's eyes, mesmerized by the warm pale green that made up their beauty.

"Lie down for me." She instructed.

"What do you have in mind?" Bridgette asked, already intrigued.

"You'll see," Lindsay winked.

The surfer grinned; Lindsay stood up from the recliner to make room for Bridgette. The surfer got into position as requested, her long blonde hair spread out underneath her. Lindsay walked to the back of the recliner to face Bridgette from behind. The dumb princess laid down on top of her girlfriend, smooshing her tits on Bridgette's face while burying her face in the surfer's own massive melons. Bridgette didn't need to be told what to do. Both girls took a nipple in their mouths and started drinking freely, joining together in a bimbo, titty-sucking 69.

Bridgette was in pure bliss, tasting the warmth of Lindsay's milk while her lover drank her own. The delicate feeling of Lindsay's lips tightly wrapped around her puckered nip and her skillful tongue teasing the tips while it lapped up her nectar had her pussy gushing. Above her, Lindsay could easily see herself getting addicted to the taste of Bridgette's milk. Now she understood why the other blonde and Junior were so desperate for her own: This stuff was amazing.

Bridgette decided to have some more fun. Still sucking on Lindsay's left tit, she grabbed the princess' right one with her right hand. She squeezed her top of that soft mound, suddenly spraying a jet of milk into the side of her face. The surfer hadn't expected that to happen, but she was definitely glad that it had. While she sucked, the girl kept tugging on her lover's other breast, bathing herself with the delicious white delight that sprayed from it with every squeeze.

Two could play that game, Lindsay thought. Her mouth still attached to Bridgette's right, she put her hand to Bridgette's left jug with all her might, making the mound squirt a thick spray of milk straight up into her face like a pervy fountain. Bridgette moaned and fought back by squeezing Lindsay's boob harder. Lindsay retaliated in turn and, pretty soon, the girls were engaged in an odd contest to see which one could soak themselves with the other's milk faster.

Eventually, Lindsay caved and stopped pawing at her girlfriend's tit. Instead, she did something Bridgette enjoyed even more and slid her hand down to the surfer's pussy. The surfer's pussy was already soaked before Lindsay had even laid a finger on it, much to the bimbo princess' joy. She pressed her thumb to her girl's clit and started rubbing it lightly while she slipped three fingers into the slit. Slowly, Lindsay started thrusting those fingers in and out, hooked upwards so that they rubbed the top of her lover's pussy while she fingered her.

Bridgette gasped and jumped in her lying position at the feeling of getting finger fucked. Not waiting to be outdone, she used her left hand to reach up and over her head for Lindsay's pussy. She found it and delicately slid three of her fingers inside, causing Lindsay to gasp. Both girls continued to finger each other while still sucking on their boobs; their voices muffled as they groaned into each other's nipples.

Soon, all the pressure inside that had been built up open both blonde's flood gates. A thick river of girl juices sprayed out from their pussies. Bridgette squirted into a large rainbow arch, splashing onto the hard concrete patio. Lindsay sprayed her like a waterfall, down passed Bridgette's, barely missing her head and hair, hitting the tarmac creating a puddle. Eventually, their floodgates were drained of their load of juices. Lindsay lifted her head up, standing straight back up. Bridgette followed after, standing up from the bed and next to Lindsay.

"What were you, like, doing to me?" Bridgette playfully asked with her hands at her hips.

"What do you, like, mean?" Lindsay asked in a teasing tone.

"I never asked for you to play with my pussy, like that," Bridgette took a step closer to Lindsay.

"I never asked either for you to touch my pussy too," Lindsay stepped forward.

"But you enjoyed it still, like didn't you?"

"And what if I did? You were enjoying it more than I was."

"So what if I did?"

"What do you like more? Me sucking on your boobies or playing with your pussy?"

"Why don't you ask me what you like more?"

"I like both."

"Me too." Immediately after Bridgette said that, the two leaned in for another kiss.

Their massive boobs squished together. Their kisses became rough. Their tongues tangled. Once again, the bimbos battled for dominance. Bridgette's hands snaked down her girlfriend's sides and clasped against her ass, digging her fingers deep into her doughy cheeks. Even though her tits now matched Lindsay's, Bridgette knew that her butt was still no match for the other girl's. She didn't understand how, but Lindsay's ass was somehow both big and fat while still being perky and tight. Gravity didn't seem to affect those juicy cheeks. Despite being jealous of it, Bridgette couldn't deny just how much fun she was having by just jiggling that perky booty while making out with its owner.

The girls continued to kiss and grope again before Bridgette broke away. She grinned as she looked into Lindsay's eyes.

"I want to be on top now." Bridgette said, almost sounding desperate.

Lindsay responded by laying down on the recliner and looking up at Bridgette invitingly. No words needed to be exchanged. The surfer laid face down on the recliner on top of her lover and her face met with the other's delicious, clean-shaven pussy and vice versa.

Lindsay immediately got to work and started licking Bridgette's pussy. Her tongue ravished her outer lips, soaking it in her saliva before plunging her tongue into the opening. Seconds later, Lindsay's fingers joined in, stroking her friend's clit while her tongue danced within her. Bridgette moaned at Lindsay's sudden act. Not wanting to be left out she returned the favor. This was one of Bridgette's first attempts at eating out another girl, so she wasn't too sure of what to do. Lindsay's technique, on the other hand, was spectacular. The way she worked her tongue and fingers on her in unison was magical, so she tried to imitate it as best as she could. Though the intense pleasure she was feeling was more than a bit distracting. She was being tested without having much practice while getting licked herself. Bridgette really wanted to prove that she'd be an amazing lover for Lindsay, so she powered through the ecstasy to worship her girlfriend's womanhood.

Bridgette used her hands to spread Lindsay's nether lips as wide as possible to lick deeper into Lindsay's vagina. Her tongue stretched far down into Lindsay as it could. She licked deep within, tasting almost every square area of Lindsay's tunnel, messing it up in all directions with her saliva while her thumb stroked her clit. The surfer was so focused on pleasing Lindsay, she didn't listen to the sound of her moans, in which they were much louder compared to Bridgette's moans.

Lindsay was shivering from the sensation of Bridgette's tongue. She never felt anyone's tongue extend that deep into her. Not even Junior, who had over months worth of cunnilingus experience wasn't able to make it that far. It was like what, Bridgette's third attempt, and she's already doing this to her? Lindsay was impressed. It was rough, but she really liked it that way.

Both girls continued to eat eachother out, getting every taste of their partner's pussy until they were ready to cum. Soon, their fluid reservoirs were becoming overflowed and their dams slowly opened to allow the water to flow out. Finally, their vaginal muscles contracted and at the same time both blondes let out a heavy stream of cum. Bridgette's fluids peed straight down from her pussy and splashed onto Lindsay's face. Lindsay shot straight out up high like a fountain, raining back down onto Bridgette's hair.

Both girls had their mouths wide open, attempting to drink as much of the other's fluids before they were drained. Lindsay was attempting to allow Bridgette's cum to fall into her open mouth and swallow whatever she drank. Bridgette wrapped her lips around Lindsay's pussy filling her entire mouth like a chipmunk. She made quick swallows before taking in another load.

Eventually, both girls drank up all the cum that left until they finally ran dry. They fell limp, completely devoid of any stamina left to continue. They took in deep breaths of fresh air to get their energy back. Using whatever Bridgette had left, she turned her body around before falling down onto the bed, side by side with Lindsay, barely any room.

They turned their faces, looking straight into each other's eyes. Their noses just barely booped on each other. "Have I ever, like, told you are super duper sexy?" Bridgette asked, her eyelids half closed.

"A few times," Lindsay copied the surfer's act. "I could totally say the same to you." She said before leaning in for another kiss.

Bridgette kissed back, calm but with passion. Her free hand felt the bubblehead's body. It passed over Lindsay's butt to her back before landing on her boobs again. Bridgette gave another squeeze to Lindsay's left boob allowing some milk to be squeezed out.

The two separated from the kiss to see Bridgette's actions. Lindsay grinned to see herself getting milked again.

"Your boobies are so tasty," Bridgette said as she sprayed some more milk from Lindsay's nipples.

"Thank you," Lindsay replied, grinning. "I try to make more milk than ever."

"Like a cow?"

"Like a cow."

"Well then," Once her strength returned, Bridgette moved up on top of Lindsay again, face to face this time.

Her hands grabbed hold onto each of Lindsay's breasts and like a farmer, she began to milk Lindsay. She moved her hands up and down in sync, her hold on Lindsay's breasts mimicked her movements. Each time her hands went up, a stream of milk sprayed from one of Lindsay's nipples. They either rain down back onto Lindsay's chest or splashed onto Bridgette's face.

"Moo for me, like a cow," Bridgette demanded, continuing to milk Lindsay.

"Moooooo," Lindsay mooed, mimicking a cow sound.

"Again," Bridgette squeezed harder.

"Moooooo!" Lindsay's milk sprayed out longer.

"Louder!"

"Moooooooo!"

"Longer!"

"Mooooooooooo!"

"Like, come on. Make some delicious milk for some good baby boys."

"Moooooooo," All of a sudden, Lindsay's hand shot upward, groping hard onto Bridgette's breasts. Immediately some milk sprayed a bit out from her nipples. "You're a cow too! Moo for me!"

"Ooooooh, moooooooo!" Bridgette mooed, feeling her breasts getting milk.

Lindsay continued to pump Bridgette's milk out. They sprayed in streams, some landing on her face. "Keep mooing!"

"Moooooooo!

"Moo for me!"

"Moooooooo!"

"Moooooooo!"

"Moooooooo!"

"Moooooooo!"

"Mooooooo/Mooooooo!" One final moo was needed to cause one last upward thick stream of delicious milk. Both girls' faces were covered from forehead to chin in thick white liquid, easily mistaken as a facial mask or even male semen. The sight at each other turned them on and they've begun to clean their faces with their tongues while tasting some milk at the same time.

Soon, both girls, completely out of it, had tired themselves out of any more sexual acts at that moment. Now lying together in all their glorifying nudity in each other's warmth, Bridgette and Lindsay wrapped their arms around each other bringing them closer, their breasts getting smushed together. The surfer girl had her head lying on Lindsay's boobs.

"Your boobs are so amazing," Bridgette said quietly. "I could totally sleep in them."

"You wouldn't be the first to sleep in them," Lindsay giggled, rubbing the surfer's back.

"They're literally the best boobs ever."

"Don't doubt your own boobies. Yours are super amazing too."

"But I can only, like, sleep in yours."

"And if they're from another girl's?"

Bridgette was unsure how to reply to that question.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Lindsay giggled.

"Oh, phew. I totally don't like to think of cheating on you," Bridgette sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about. You can play with my boobies all you like."

"You mean it?"

"As long as you let me play with your boobies."

"Deal."

The surfer leaned into her girlfriend's face and gave her a light peck to her lips. Her head returned to her spot on Lindsay's warm and soft breasts. Silence came into the atmosphere. As they embraced, all they could hear was the birds chirping in the trees and the pool's water rippling from some light breeze. Nothing could ruin this moment at all.

"I wish we could be like this forever."

"We could but we're expecting someone soon. Like, remember?" The bubblehead reminded the surfer.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Bridgette was silent for a few seconds before asking, "For who?"

"I told you, my friend. The one I babysit?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. So what's your friend like? You said he's a boy right?"

"Just a little younger then us. He's very cute. You will like him a lot."

"When will he be here?"

Lindsay thought for a moment. "Hmmm, like, I don't know. He said he'll call me when he's coming. But he hasn't, like, called me yet and-"

Then all of a sudden, a sounding melody was playing, coming from underneath the beach bed. Bridgette got off of Lindsay sitting on her knees to make some room for her friend. Lindsay sat up before reaching down under her bed to find the source. She grabbed her pool bag she had been keeping underneath her bed before pulling out her cellphone, the source of the melody.

Lindsay checked the caller ID before beaming with an excited grin to find who was calling. "It's my friend!" She said before answering the call. "Junior? Is that you?"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow at the name. "Junior?" she thought.

"I've been waiting for you to come, like, all afternoon! My friend is already here! Where are you?"

"..."

"Really? Ten minutes away!?"

"..."

"Okay! Be here super fast. I really want you to meet my friend. You'll like her a lot."

"..."

"I'm so excited too! I'll see you soon!" Lindsay hung up her phone before turning back to her surfer friend. "My friend will be here in ten minutes."

"Is he nice?"

"Oh, he's super nice. You will like him so much, you don't ever want to leave him."

"Leave him?"

"You'll see. But we totally have to put our clothes back on for him. Did you, like, brought your clothes with you?"

"Yeah, there in my bag with my swimsuit."

Lindsay looked around the area of the patio. "Where is your bag?"

"Over there" Bridgette pointed to the corner near the backyard entrance where she came from.

Lindsay followed the surfer's gaze and saw Bridgette's back. She turned back to Bridgette asking, "Why is it all the way over there?"

Bridgette looked away feeling sheepish. "Well, I may have, like, stared at you for a teensy bit before showing myself."

Lindsay's eyes half closed as her mouth formed an alluring grin. "You were checking me out, like, weren't you."

Bridgette looked away sheepishly, unsure of how to respond. "I couldn't, like, help myself. You looked so hot and beautiful while you were swimming. I kind of played with my pussy while I was watching you."

Lindsay had a very good feeling that either one of her partners would show up to look and touch her right away; she was right on the money when Bridgette surprised her when she gave her a rimjob. However, hearing the dumb surfer admitting her actions from earlier made her sound so naughty, like a child who committed a naughty crime. Since they started dating, Lindsay had felt like the alpha, since she had more experience with sex out of the three. And even though Bridgette allowed her to take the lead most of the time, the surfer had been showing some dominance. Even though it got Lindsay hot and bothered, she needed to show who was top bitch.

 _This_ admission was the perfect opportunity to show her real dominance. She brought along with her her favourite toy in case she got bored - if both Bridgette and Junior ended up late - inside of her pool bag. She had more then enough time to use it on Bridgette before Junior arrived.

Her brows lowered as her eyes stared intensely into the surfer's eyes. She took a few steps closer to the surfer. Before Bridgette knew it, Lindsay had gripped her by the lips with her thumb and index finger, tugging on them while holding them shut. Bridgette saw Lindsay's eyes filled with scorn. She immediately started getting wet.

"You think you have, like, the right to watch me without my permission?" Lindsay asked, her tone strong and fierce.

"Mmmph!" Bridgette muffled, trying to say something.

"Seems like I need to punish you, baby," Lindsay spoke evilly.

She let go of the other girl's lips and hungrily swallowed them in hers. Lindsay held Bridgette's lips tightly as she continued to kiss her. Bridgette was unable to fight back; she did not have the will power to push Lindsay away. Her mind shut down again and she succumbed to the dumb princess's advancements. Her feet felt like jelly and her hands sagged down. The surfer at that point felt nothing more than a lifeless object that existed for the pleasure of her mistress.

Feeling that Bridgette's had completely succumbed, Lindsay pulled away before pushing her back down onto the pool recliner. Bridgette went crossed eyes and her tongue was left hanging out letting out a sound of lust from her throat. Lindsay got a good look. This girl was a long way from the former chill and relaxed surfer babe she was before her transformation.

Seeing her unmoving, Lindsay grabbed hold of the surfer by her shoulders before flipping her over to be facing down. Lindsay then squatted down, pulling her pool bag from under the recliner. She dug through it, searching for her favourite toy.

Meanwhile, Bridgette laid face first down on the recliner bed, completely out of it. Her mind slowly recovering from suddenly being grabbed. She still hadn't recovered from their first heated sessions with their boobs and milk, but she wasn't complaining about it either. It wasn't like she hated it being treated like some big boobed slut. Lindsay had been absolutely right: As she transformed, she found so much joy in being a slut then some basic everyday surfer.

She got prettier, sexier, and got herself so much attraction from her new looks alone. She could get whatever she wanted now just by smiling brightly and sticking out her fantastic chest…And it was all thanks to Lindsay. So if the other blonde wanted to get rough with her, she figured it was alright to let her. She owed her so much after all.

" _I will never go back to that old boring me. Like, never,"_ Bridgette thought.

_**SLAP!** _

Her contemplation was suddenly cut short when she felt a massive burning slap against one of her thick buttcheeks. She arched her back and gasped loudly before turning her head back to find Lindsay behind her in a new getup.

Lindsay was sitting on her knees at the other end of the recliner. What got the surfer's attention was that Lindsay was wearing a black harness with a large strap-on dildo at the front. It looked to measure nine inches at least.

"Lindsay!?" Bridgette gasped.

"You've been a naughty girl, Bridgette. Like, super duper naughty," Lindsay grinned wildly. "And the only way to make you un-naughty is by teaching you a lesson."

"With a dildo!?"

"And some of this," Lindsay gripped firmly on Bridgette's massive buttcheeks getting the surfer to moan. "Let's see how you like it when I play with your butt."

"Oh, like, wow! But what about your friend?"

"We have more than enough time to go through with your punishment."

"Punish me then!"

"Oh, I'm gonna, you little slut!"

Lindsay put her hands on Bridgette's butt and started lightly slapping it on either side to see her cheeks jiggle. They were thick and doughy like her own, but her ass was still definitely bigger and tighter. Lindsay smiled at the thought. Bridgette had matched her breasts, but she still had her beat in the ass department. Suddenly, the slaps started getting harder, becoming full-on spanks. Bridgette started panting and grimacing with every strike that came down on her butt.

"You've been, like, real uppity now that your titties are as big as mine." Lindsay reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay."

_**SLAP!** _

"Owwwww!"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm, like, talking. It's rude… And call me mistress while I'm punishing you."

"Yes, mistress. I'm, like, so sorry mistress."

"Like I was saying, your titties are as big as mine, but my ass is still much hotter. Tell me how much better my butt is then yours."

"Your butt is much better than mine, mistress."

_**SLAP!** _

"Tell me more."

_**SLAP!** _

"Your butt is bigger and…"

_**SLAP!** _

"…Much juicier than mine!"

_**SLAP!** _

"Ah! My butt is, like, tiny next to…"

_**SLAP!** _

"…YOURS!"

_**SLAP!** _

"Owww! Owww! I'm a flat butt bitch and…"

_**SLAP!** _

"…YOU'RE A THICC BOOTY GODDESS!"

Lindsay smiled, but she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to ante up her punishment, but first she needed to step it down. Mimicking what Bridgette did earlier, she spread the surfer's asscheeks wide apart. Not even hesitating, Lindsay dove headfirst straight towards Bridgette's hole. She began licking around the girl's hole, wildly tonguing at it. She spat a wad of saliva from above before using her delicate fingers to rub hard against the surfer's anus.

Her face deep in between Bridgette's buttcheeks, she returned to work with her tongue. Lindsay stuck her tongue deep into Bridgette's asshole, licking the surfer's inner walls. It tasted strong, but Lindsay pushed on to show her dominance. Each lap of her tongue got even more moans out of Bridgette's lips, arching her head back even further from Lindsay's laps. A chill went up her spine like Lindsay earlier.

 _"Is this how Lindsay, like, felt when I licked her but from, like, when I arrived?"_ Bridgette thought.

Bridgette already felt her floodgates opening _again_ , and Lindsay could feel it herself. Just as she planned, she stopped licking Bridgette's anus before she could cum and gave her another hard slap across her buttcheeks.

"No cumming until I say so!" Lindsay scolded with authority.

"Yes, mistress!" Bridgette moaned from the shock.

"Now then," Lindsay got into position, spreading Bridgette's buttcheeks open again. She aimed her strap-on towards the wet hole in front of it. "Time for your real punishment," she spoke devilishly.

Bridgette looked behind, seeing Lindsay ready to plunge her strap-on inside. "Will it feel good, mistress?" She asked, feeling a little nervous.

"It's going in anyway so you, like, better pray it does. And remember, you can't cum until I say so."

"But I wanna cum."

Bridgette received another stinging slap to her butt. "No whining! Now take it all in!"

"Like, yes, mistress!" Bridgette yelled in pleasure.

Lindsay moves a few inches closer, her thick dildo brushing up against Bridgette's asscrack. The feeling of the dildo itself brushing up against her wet awaiting hole, Bridgette shuddered feeling anxious and excited. She hadn't been fucked in the ass by Junior yet, so she's curious if it would be just as awesome as in her pussy. Lindsay used her right hand to push Bridgettes right asscheek further away while using her other hand to aim her dildo into the back hole.

"Here it comes~," Lindsay announced before humping forward, plunging the dildo's head inside Bridgette.

Bridgette's eyes widen like massive dinner plates. Her pupils shrunk to itty bitty dots. A loud gasp escaped her lips at the feel of the dildo invading her behind. So many feelings ran through her mind as she was unable to control her groans at this new bizarre feeling. It was so much different than from her pussy. Lindsay noticed this but didn't pause for Bridgette, but instead kept pushing in until her dildo completely disappeared into Bridgette.

A louder scream of pain, confusion and lust left escaped the surfer's mouth and she arched her entire body back in a near perfect curve. Lindsay smirks at Bridgette's actions before grabbing both the surfer's arms keeping her from lying back down. "Get ready for some fun, Bridge!" Lindsay announced before she made her first buck inside.

She pulled her hips back before pushing forward again. She did so again but with added speed. Each thrust took a lot out of both girls. For Lindsay she had to push with extra strength because Bridgette's ass was tighter than usual. This was perhaps the first time the surfer had anything go up her rear. Bridgette made louder grunts each time Lindsay mercilessly fucked her ass. The dildo was a lot larger than she anticipated, and it was giving her ass a total workout. She felt her rear inside walls stretched in rhythm, getting her to moan louder with every new hump.

Lindsay's continued to thrust, getting a lot of mixed sounds from her fellow blonde. It was a mixture of screams and moans, of pleasure intertwined with pain. Hearing her made Lindsay's pussy wet and throb in excitement, desiring for attention herself. She'd played at being dominant with other girls and boys before, but Bridgette was letting her be especially mean to her and she liked it. Maybe she could keep this up when Junior joined them later and get his help in treating Bridgette like their obedient, little whore.

"You like that? You like that, slut?" The dumb princess asked the dumb surfer.

"Oh yes! It feels so goooood!" Bridgette drawled out as her eyes crossed over and tongue hung out.

The surfer was feeling a wide range of emotions. Her mind shut off _again_ as she felt the thick piece of plastic spreading her walls making her tense and stiff. She moaned as she felt herself having another major orgasm.

_**SLAP!** _

Another stinging feeling erupted from her ass from another slap Lindsay gave. "Say you're, like, naughty!" Lindsay yelled as she slapped Bridgette's butt again. "Say you're a bad girl!"

"I'm a bad girl!" Bridgette did as commanded.

"Say you love being fucked in the ass!" Lindsay thrust faster inside.

"I loved being fucked in the ass!" Bridgette yelled.

"How does it feel!" Lindsay asked with another slap to Bridgette's asscheeks.

"IT'S SO FUCKING HOT!" Bridgette screamed at the top of her lungs. "FUCK ME, LINDSAY! FUCK ME HARD! MAKE ME A TOTAL SLUT! MAKE YOUR SLUT!"

"Alright then!" Lindsay nodded before making her final thrusts. She humped at such high speeds for a bimbo like herself. The girls' hair bounced back and forth with every movement while their breasts bounced and the recliner underneath shook from the momentum.

Finally, with one last slap to her ass, Bridgette screamed one more time to the top of her lungs before opening her floodgates again, soaking the recliner with girl cum. Once she was relieved, she fell down on the bed going completely limp.

Lindsay could hear the surfer panting in ecstatic agony and she smiled to herself. She definitely showed her who was the top bitch. The sight of Bridgette sprawled tired and turned on made her feel excited of what she can do with both her and Junior. She finally pulls out from the surfer's asshole before massaging her buttocks which became red from the amount of slaps she gave the poor surfer.

"You're no longer punished," Lindsay said in a quiet tone. "You're free from my control."

Bridgette didn't acknowledge Lindsay. She was so out of it and completely out of reality to catch anything that anyone said to her. Her mind was only on what she went through just now. She had acted like a total slut once more and she enjoyed every moment of it. She had always wondered how anal would feel like when she became a total bimbo, and it was phenomenal, she thought. It had become another one of her favourite sex acts she see herself doing more times than once.

" _I so need to ask Junior to, like, ram his dick up my butt,"_ Bridgette thought. _"Now I wanna feel his cum up my butt."_

Lindsay lowered her right hand near Bridgette snapping her fingers to get her attention. After a few tries Bridgette finally turned around to look at her fellow blonde. Lindsay saw in Bridgette's eyes the same lust and sex filled look she makes herself. She showed now shame, pain or regret in getting pounded from behind. Bridgette had indeed become a complete lust filled busty bimbo like Lindsay.

"So? How did it feel?" Lindsay asked, her eyes half closed with a look of interest.

"Like so good," Bridgette said. "I now love being fucked in my ass."

"That's great. And don't worry, you'll get use to the feel the more I fuck you in the butt, and I'll, like, be there every time you love me to help you some more." Lindsay expressed with care for Bridgette, a complete opposite to her authoritative persona she showed earlier. She shut her eyes before lying down next to the surfer, herself feeling exhausted from her effort.

The two stared into each other's eyes, a well few centimeters from each other. "You're hot," Bridgette spoke.

"You too," Replied Lindsay before going in for another kiss. The surfer kissed back, albeit gently, still feeling exhausted from her anal session.

Lindsay broke the kiss before asking, "Can you stand up?"

"I think I feel, like, some feelings in my legs again."

"Good. We still need to get ready dressed. My friend will be here soon." Lindsay said, standing up from the recliner. Bridgette followed after. She wobbled up a bit trying to stand up but Lindsay managed to keep Bridgette balanced. "Go and put your clothes back on and then we'll wait for my friend to arrive."

"You promise he's kind?"

"Oh, you have, like, no idea just how kind and cute he is. You'll see very soon."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me, Bridgette," Lindsay then whispered into her ear, "Things are gonna change for sure."

Bridgette didn't know what her fellow blonde meant, but indeed, things are really going to change for sure.


	6. Threeway Marathorn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior has finally arrived at Lindsay's home for that meetup she's been talking about constantly. However, he's more concerned how he cheated on Lindsay and the ramifications that might come of it. What Junior doesn't realize that his actions will come crawling back to him once he meets this person...

_July 9th, 2010 - 4:45 p.m._

The afternoon was slowly coming to a close by the time Junior finally arrived at Lindsay's manor. He called Lindsay about ten minutes ago letting her know he was arriving shortly. It didn't feel like ten minutes though, rather it felt like a medium sized eternity. As he walked along the by now familiar driveway he took to the mansion again, he looked upon it. Even though he was used to the look and feel of the house by now, it still felt a little imposing. It was an undeniable reminder of his girlfriend's status. Every time he gazed upon this towering dwelling, a single message was screamed back at him.

He was dating a sexy bimbo who craved his cock from one of the wealthiest families in Canada.

Granted, her family still weren't aware that she was dating him but better to keep that fact hidden for now. The thirteen year old was still smart enough to grasp many might not approve of his relationship and there was a lot he would do to not have anyone or anything squander his unbelievably good fortune.

If the trek to the manor was a medium sized eternity, then he struggled to even fathom the passage of time that had occurred since Junior first started dating Lindsay in first place. Such a scale of history was only comparable to the rising of mountains or the draining of oceans in his increasingly hormone-addled mind. It felt like only yesterday when Lindsay arrived that day to babysit him. He tried to impress her by talking like a strong man only to embarrass himself. But instead of getting rejected, the impossible happened, the secret desire of every developing young man who somehow had a hot, older girl babysitting them. Lindsay immediately accepted him, opened him up to pretty much all of his sexual firsts, and then kept the conga line of continual coitus going by entering an honest-to-god relationship with said young man.

During the coming days he found himself getting intimate with Lindsay, whether he sucked her breasts, she gave him a blowjob or they had full blown intercourse. Even more shocking, a lot of the times it was **him** who initiated these moments, usually with him touching Lindsay's boobs. Despite his lack of intimate knowledge on the subject of the fairer sex, Junior knew just how rare this was. Girls would usually feel disgusted or freak out when someone touched their chests, immediately slapping the oppressor away. Doubly so if the oppressor in question was at least five years their junior. But Lindsay wasn't like that, quite the opposite, actually. She seemed to get out of a particular thrill out of being treated as a treasured living sex toy for someone who hadn't even entered high school yet. Heck, sometimes she would be completely topless just so Junior could immediately play with her breasts at any time without a moment's hesitation.

These had been some very active weeks. Junior felt a lot different from his first intercourse with Lindsay. He had developed considerably as a sexual partner, partially because of how experienced Lindsay was with sex before she came over that fateful night and partially because of just how many times both of them had cum since that same wonderful evening. Junior had acquired more real world expertise in the bedroom than many men double his age, to say nothing of those who were his hypothetical rivals at his own educational level and above. His rhythm and pace had improved as well as his own pleasuring for the dumb princess. He knew where the best areas to pleasure Lindsay were and how to go about doing it.

And just in case all of this didn't convince Junior that there was some higher power that had decided to give him the best life this unknown deity could, the improvements weren't limited to his sexual skills. All these sessions underneath the sheets (and on many other relatively flat surfaces whenever possible) even had an affect on his physique. His body was still short, meek, and generally possessing the soft coltishness of youth, but there was a noticeable increase in muscles, just enough to be a bedrock on which future gains could be easily built upon. Without losing his cuteness, there were brief glimpses of his more mature self.

But the greatest improvement of his physical reality appeared to be in regards to his cock. Puberty was hitting him like a bullet train with an endless succession of train cars attached. When it first entered Lindsay, Junior's Jr. had been five inches long. Respectable for a teenager as young as him though nothing to gush over as the blonde goddess did regardless. But ever since it spent much time drilling into one of the blonde bombshell's tight wet orifices it seemed to be blessed by the god of viagra as it grew and grew, as if Lindsay's hotness was elongating its length. This was first noticed when it surpassed six and a half inches. At the latest measurement, it was eight inches.

And length wasn't all that improved. The same applied to his performance with said length. Despite the hotness and skills of his older bombshell babe, he could resist cumming for longer than one would have assumed at merely seeing Lindsay in anything more revealing than an unflattering tracksuit. His girlfriend didn't know it, but part of the reason for his increasing sexual stamina was due to an outside party.

Junior's libido was growing further still after he entered an affair with a very different Bridgette.

It had been over a week ago since he ran into the Surfer Chick from Total Drama. At first he didn't recognize her because she was, for lack of a better word...a bimbo. A shorter and less busty Lindsay. Before their first encounter was over, the thirteen year old had fucked the now stupid and slutty older surfer twice.

Now that the rush of the sex had worn off, many questions buzzed around within Junior's mind. The most paramount was very simple. Why? Why had he done that when he was very happy with Lindsay?

There were a number of motives he could have called on for excuses for his deviant behavior. He had been steaming after a dream he had while hanging with Lindsay in her sauna, as if the universe itself was telling him to conquer another blonde cootch that most men would have killed for to merely get a good look at. He had been spurred, at least in part, to help the now Bimbo-Bridgette discover she had the ability to lactate, something she had been very distressed about. But all those excuses were just that...excuses. And he knew it. In fact, Junior knew a few other things too. He knew, for example, that those excuses were about as capable of survival under even the barest interrogation as a wet paper towel would be in a shredding machine. But even more revealingly, he knew that he didn't feel any guilt after fucking Bridgette.

Junior thought of himself as a decent kid. Not a saint or anything but not someone who treated people like things. And yet this new information clashed with that general view of himself rather harshly.

He had made out with and fucked Bridgette without hesitation and without considering the consequences. With an odd kind of clinical detachment, the thirteen year old found some rich irony in how things turned out. Despite Lindsay being devoted to Junior and vice versa, he had frightening thoughts that Lindsay would break up with him for someone else. There are so many guys out there on Earth that would be better for Lindsay, but he chose him, plain-as-can-be Junior, just an average thirteen-year-old who competed in a game show at one point. He was still just a kid, a minor, and yet a sexy young female adult, more a goddess in mortal form really, decided to be with him.

Was it just a heat of the moment that's lasting longer or was there some actual meaning behind Lindsay's choice? Junior was sure it was the former. And that dug up some very bitter feelings he often repressed.

For all of his life, Junior was just that...a junior. A little and unimpressive guy that no one took seriously, who had no power of his own, who got by purely on the amusement and sympathy of others with more power than he. The cute little kid who was more of a mascot to the adults and older kids around him rather than a human being with his own wants and needs that went above a G rating. Perhaps this was some kind of subconscious striking out first at what he feared was going to happen any day now? Or maybe it was simply him indulging in his more animalistic side without any higher moral failings spurring it along?

Either way, the truth was as simple as it was shocking. Junior was the one to betray Lindsay. Not the other way around. So...what was going to happen now?

He didn't know it, but Junior was tapping into a unique aspect of the child's mind that adults either sincerely forget about or that they remember but stauntly try to deny it was ever a part of their childhood. The amoral selfishness that believed that the universe revolves around them and they could get whatever they wanted, no matter how much that clashed with the desires of others or the reality of existence. It wasn't evil or anything, but it was selfish, selfish in the same way that an ancient man hoarded the best resources he could to ensure his survival despite how it would probably mean others wouldn't survive as a result. The simplistic and craven mindset that was embodied by the phrase 'having your cake and eating it too.'

Junior really wanted to continue dating Lindsay, but he wanted to be around Bridgette too. He knew the logical thing to do was to choose one of the girls and forsake the other but he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. They were just so hot, cute and sexy. He loved drinking their milk and enjoyed feeling their breasts and asses. He couldn't get enough of their enticing sensual smiles and inviting eyes. The want to kiss their lips, to drink their milk, to fuck each other and be connected through acts of love. It didn't even matter if he knew one longer than the other, he just wants to be with them...both of them.

' _Then again, Bridgette did say she's down for a threeway, and she's also into girls after all.'_ Junior thought. _'No, Lindsay wouldn't be down for that. Just because you have dreams of it happening there's no way Lindsay would approve. I have to keep this a secret. But how long can I?'_

He reached the house finally, stepping up the steps that led to the front double-doors. For the last few days Lindsay had been hyping him up over meeting a close friend of hers. She went on and on about how meeting her friend will change his life forever, how he'll be the "luckiest" boy in the world - whatever that meant. Junior figured Lindsay told her friend about his relationship with her, but how much did Lindsay tell her? He dreaded to think that this person knew of Lindsay's dating and having sex with a minor, which would lead to a Time Magazine omnibus' worth of issues he didn't want to imagine. All Junior could do was trust Lindsay, believe that she knew what she was doing.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell twice and waited patiently for it to be answered. Soon the door opened to reveal the impossibly immaculate beauty contained amongst normal human physiology that was Lindsay. As usual, the older blonde goddess towered over Junior, having several feet of heavenly perfection on him, presented as if she were an especially curvy and top-heavy mountain just begging him to scale its soft, inviting heights to find treasures untold. She wore her usual getup. Her blue head bandanna, the brown tube top with a red bra seen underneath which barely contained her giant hush puppies, a tight orange skirt that barely contained her large hips and bubble butt, and her fashionable cowboy boots.

"Junior, where have you've been?" Lindsay asked with a happy look on her face. It was a look that bespoke to a paradoxical sweetness at seeing someone she deeply cared for and a restrained sluttiness that longed to commit any number of pleasant blasphemies simply to make said beloved very happy.

Just this look alone made Junior's mouth abruptly dry and his pants suddenly tighter. "Sorry, Lindsay. I missed the first bus that goes to your home. I had to wait for the next one," he explained sadly.

"Aw, like, no need to say you're sorry," Lindsay said sweetly as she pulled Junior into her home, locking the doors behind. "I'm just, like, so happy that you're here anyways."

"Well, why wouldn't I? I'd never miss a chance to be with you." Junior grabbed Lindsay's hands in his. He had long since burned away that little voice that said he shouldn't be bold and direct with his girl. She was very receptive to being 'his girl,' to the point where she begged him mid-cotuis to make her shout that she was just his hot shameless cock-whore. This had been something that Junior greatly appreciated.

"Well, aren't you, like, a sweet talker," Lindsay spoke, forming a teasing grin, leaning her head in. "Or are you just saying that so you could suck my boobies again?" Her voice had a coy lilt to its tone.

Junior immediately tensed up after hearing that. For all of his subconscious desire for power and control in this relationship, he was often blindsided by the simplest of gestures. An eyebrow raised one way or the emphasis put on one part of a single word that way would either reduce him to jelly or make him ramrod stiff all over. He gulped, unsure how to answer that question since it was partially true. A small part of him was happy that Lindsay was very stupid. With her hotness, family's wealth, and shameless skills in the bedroom, she could have easily ruled the world as a ruthless tyrant and no one would even bother complaining, to say nothing of ruling him. His worries washed away after hearing Lindsay giggle.

"It's so fun to, like, tease you!" Lindsay smiled warmly. "Come here!"

Junior was pulled into Lindsay's signature hugs, finding himself feeling her warm chest against his face. This was one of the reasons why he loved the blonde bombshell being so much taller than he was, the older teenager's gigantic boobs were at just the right height to where his face was slammed into them without any real effort on his part or Lindsay's. He just fit there as things were. A situation he happily agreed with. The younger man wrapped his arms around Lindsay's, hugging her back, while pushing his head into her chest as much as he could. Like before, they held onto each other feeling their warmth, neither wanting to let go. Lindsay savoured the feeling and Junior wanted to be in his favourite spot on the planet.

Things would have escalated further up if Lindsay didn't remember her plans. Remembering anything more substantial than the word "caterpillar" was a hurdle for her at the best of times. Luckily, the one exception to this deficiency of brain-power was connected to any and all things sexual. Reluctantly, she pushed Junior out of her embrace, both to their dismay. "Now hang on, Junior," Lindsay spoke, looking into his eyes. "I invited you over to introduce you to a friend of mine. It would totally be, like, super weird to see us together like this."

Junior grimaced a bit. God forbid she'd be horrified and disgusted to see Lindsay and Junior kissing! He shook those thoughts out of his mind to compose himself. "R-Right, your friend. So, where is this… friend of yours?" He asked, feeling a little bit nervous.

Lindsay didn't reply, but instead made a cute smile with her eyelids half-closed. She turned to a doorway that led to a living room, putting her left hand next to her mouth before calling, "Bridgette! You can, like, come out now!"

Junior raised an eyebrow. "Bridgette?" he muttered, the words lacking any belief as they were uttered. Before he could process the name to any meaningful degree, his eyes widened.

Walking out the doorway, hips swaying from side to side, was another hot blonde girl that looks similar to Lindsay in general appearance. Though her ass and hips weren't quite yet up there with Lindsay's, he noticed this second girl's breasts were about the same massive G-cup size as his girlfriend's. She wore a sky blue tube top that barely contained her breasts followed by a dark indigo-coloured skimpy skirt and a pair of leathered-black cowboy boots. Those boots were the same brand as Lindsay's.

When he looked at the other girls' face, Junior noticed a pair of blue shades on her forehead. Her hair was a beautiful pure blonde that flowed down to her butt like Lindsay's with two bangs hung above her forehead. What he noticed though big time was her face, containing a pair of light green eyes and a pair of thick lips coated in some lovely lip gloss. Her appearance screamed super slutty bimbo all over. But it wasn't just her appearance that made the preteen boy stare in shock, but rather specifically who this girl was.

Bridgette. The same girl he met last week at the beach. The same girl who he learned changed her entire being and appearance. The same girl he was having an affair with behind Lindsay's back.

" _B-Bridgette?!"_ Junior stuttered in his mind. _"T-Then that means-!"_

While Junior had these thoughts rolling through his mind, Bridgette had her own thoughts. Due to her new status as a Bimbo, they took longer to develop, but Junior's crippling shock made that not an issue. When she entered to introduce herself to the friend she had been hearing from her fellow blonde, she certainly wasn't expecting to see the same young thirteen-year-old boy she had been banging to be in the same room as herself and Lindsay. Bridgette thought back to when she and Lindsay were at the pool and how she was talking with a Junior on the phone. Now connecting the dots, she was referring to _her_ Junior.

Bridgette stopped her tracks when she recognized the boy. Putting both her hands to her mouth she beamed in excitement. _'OMG, Lindsay's close friend is, like, my boyfriend. It's Junior! OMG!'_

Lindsay, who stood at the sidelines, observed her partner's reaction. Junior froze in surprise, and Bridgette was beaming in excitement. The supermodel level hottie wasn't used to having her brain screaming at her as if it were an embittered army drill sergeant, but right now that lump of gray matter between her ears was shouting off every offensive and nationalistic thing it could think of, all to ensure Lindsay focused. Something was telling her that there was more to this interaction than meets the eye. And for once, the girl who could conquer the world with just a kind smile was paying very close attention.

The dumb princess brushed those thoughts out for now before speaking up. "Bridgette, this is my close friend I've been telling you about. His name is-"

"JUNIOR!" Bridgette shouted before rushing forward and pulling the shocked boy into a hug. Like with Lindsay's hugs, Bridgette shoved Junior's head into her breasts, which seemed to have grown larger since the last time he was nestled betwixt them. "I'm, like, so surprise to see you, like, here in Lindsay's home!"

" _Oh no…"_ Junior thought in dread, believing his dark secret was about to be revealed. He wasn't even paying attention to where his head was at. Amidst heavenly delight he found only the terror of hell. His face, what little of it could be seen amongst the jiggling seas of femininity, was a painting of pure horror.

Meanwhile, Lindsay stared at the scene in complete surprise. Had she been her usual oblivious self, she would have missed Junior's face, and how at odds that was to how she knew he looked when surrounded by G-cup tits. The drill sergeant in her brain breathed a sigh of relief as the taller blonde knew very quickly that something was up between the two people she wanted to fuck as often as she could. Shockingly, not only did Lindsay figure that out, but was also able to take a stab at the precise nature of their prior interactions. They must've known each other for quite sometime now if Bridgette was this excited to see her. And they have to be super close if Bridgette was aware she was shoving the boy's face into her enormous chest. And that, in turn, led the most experienced of the three to having a particular thought.

" _If Junior and Bridgette, like, know each other, did they also have some sexy sex time too?"_ Lindsay thought, with a shadow of hope cast within her mind by the fire of her desire for her prediction to be true.

Forming a smirk, the dumb princess had a smart idea. She would try to investigate this new development. The flames of her desire grew larger, to the point where the embracing pair were covered in the shadows of hope. Lindsay had the perfect means of figuring out if her hopes were accurate or not. She could probably even get all the answers out of Bridgette since becoming her obedient little bitch.

"Like, wow you guys!" Lindsay feigned a surprised look. "You two already know each other?" She wouldn't be winning any Oscars anytime soon but she was capable enough to not be completely artificial.

Junior tried to respond to avoid any more suspicions, but his head was still firmly shoved in the surfer's chest. The more primitive parts of his brain, the parts that still watched out for saber tooth tigers, were starting to take control from his more modern side as his terror reached heights surpassing those of Mount Everest. It was the counterweight to the primal selfishness that had spurred him until this point.

"Like, totally, Lindsay!" Bridgette turned to her fellow blonde, looking upward at her taller master, still holding Junior's head firmly. "We met at the beach, like, last week and we had so much fun together!" Bridgette was about to say more until she felt Junior struggling with vigor to break out from her hold.

"I think you should, like, let him go," Lindsay said.

Bridgette reluctantly complied and let go, already missing his presence against her body.

This allowed Junior to step back and catch his breath before shouting, "I DON'T KNOW HER!"

Both girls were surprised at his sudden proclamation, especially Bridgette. Wasn't he not happy to see her here at Lindsay's place, they wondered?

"But Junior, don't you know me?" Bridgette asked, looking like she was becoming devastated, the painful concept of what was being said dragging itself across her less effective brain as if it were a living thing made of razor blades. "We met last week and, like, hung out a lot, like, since then..." she said sadly.

"N-No, we didn't'!" Junior waved his hands in denial. He was all animal panic by this point.

"B-But… like, we did. Don't you, like, remember?" Bridgette pleaded between repressed sobs.

Seeing her BMGFF looking like she was about to cry, Lindsay came to her aid. "Junior, will you, like, stop with your silly lies and, like, just say you know Bridgette?" the dumb princess scolded at the boy, furrowing her eyebrow. "Don't you, like, see that Bridgette is feeling sad you're lying about all the good times you had?"

"W-We didn't do-"

"Don't lie to me, Junior," Lindsay scolded sharply, glaring at the boy with her arms at her hips.

Junior winced at that look, as if he had stuck his hand into a roaring fire. He could count on one hand the number of times that Lindsay's face conveyed any degree of displeasure with his behavior. And he was thankful for that because her disapproval was like an atom bomb that obliterated his ability to resist. The thirteen year old had never seen his college aged slut look this upset with him. It was devastating.

But more than just how unpleasant such bitterness was on a face as lovely as hers, there was the implication of this being the formation of bad blood between them. All at once, Junior understood that he was now walking a tightrope over a pit of flaming swords. One step out of line and he would lose Lindsay for good. And he may even lose Bridgette too, considering he had learned now for himself that Bridgette and Lindsay have a close relationship of their own. Or… companionship?

No matter the particulars of their dynamic, the core point was obvious. Seeing the two blondes side by side, he figured out that Lindsay must've had some kind of influence on Bridgette's new look and persona. The prospect of that both terrified and enraptured the boy still one step away from wetting himself in fear. That kind of influence could have Bridgette end up doing what Lindsay does, so he had to be extra careful not to screw things up.

He had an idea. It was better to confess. After all, Lindsay was only asking if he and Bridgette knew each other. Nothing more, Lindsay still seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he slept with Bridgette. And given Lindsay's usual nature, he hoped that once he confirmed that she would not investigate any further.

Lowering his arms down, he said, "Yes, I know Bridgette. We met by accident last week at the beach, just like she said."

Hearing Junior being honest made Bridgette feel better. She smiled, hoping that Junior wouldn't continue lying over their relationship. A bimbo she might have been now, but she still had feelings.

"You see?" Lindsay said, her face returning to its adorable and pleasant default. "Like, it doesn't hurt to be honest. But, why were you, like, trying to lie anyway?"

"Yeah, Junior, why lie about us?" Bridgette followed, sincerely confused by the deception.

The only male present felt as if he had been kicked off a cliff. Like the child he was, he had hoped that would have been the end of it. "Well it's…" Junior tried to think of an answer but he couldn't. It would be impossible to just say he was having sex with each other without the other party knowing. Admitting the truth was a death sentence.

"Yes?" the girls asked simultaneously, in a kind of unison that was both unsettling and sexy.

"I-it's nothing," Junior attempted to save himself. "You know what, it was stupid to lie. I had no reason to lie about me and Bridgette." Continuing to prove his point, he rushed over to Bridgette, embracing her in a hug, shoving his head into her cleavage. It felt great, partially because it was a shield from what he feared would happen anyway despite his best efforts. Still, he dug this grave, so he had to try to climb his way out. "I'm really happy to see you again, Bridgette!" He said, his voice muffled by the slutty surfer's tit flesh. He hoped this sidestep of the girls' question would be enough to get him out of potential trouble.

Luckily it did...sort of. Looking down at the boy hugging her tightly, Bridgette beamed in happiness and hugged Junior back, pulling him closer into her massive bosom. A side effect of her new bimbo status was being overly emotional, in particular to positive developments of a sexual or romantic nature. Feeling good just felt so much better now than before. It was often overwhelming. Her tears slowly began to dry up due to this good development. "I'm super happy to, like, see you too, Junior," Bridgette said.

Lindsay, on the other hand, managed to see through to his ruse. Her attention was like a laser beam, harmless and unfelt when unfocused but deadly in its power when honed in on a single target.

She knew Junior for many months now and had learned rather quickly when he's lying or not, seeing all the little tells that most would have missed. He had sidestepped their question and was attempting to avoid answering them, acting like everything was alright and they should move on. The taller blonde had a gut feeling that Junior and Bridgette's relationship stemmed farther than just being close friends. She hoped.

Taking a few steps, Lindsay gazed down to the groin area between Junior and Bridgette and saw a little bump that was forming inside Junior's jeans. Now some might have chalked that up to it being any boy's reactions to being hugged by a hot babe like herself and Bridgette. However, Lindsay would feel Junior poking him almost _immediately_ when they hug. It was a sign that Junior was ready to bone her right away. He would only get erect right away to bone girls if he were that close with them. She knew this because at first it took a while to get her younger lover to full mast compared to her previous conquests under the sheets. And on top of that, even though Lindsay was very happy her BMGFF had breasts the size of hers and that they could lactate like hers, she knew Bridgette didn't accomplish these feats herself. She didn't question it when she first noticed this but the dumb surfer must've gotten some help from another party.

" _Oh, like don't tell me…"_ Lindsay thought, looking amused. _"He, like, totally fucked Bridgette didn't he! He, like, must've fucked her, like, many times already and never told me. Maybe because he's super scared I'll, like, be super duper angry at him?"_ A grin formed while she looked away in amusement. _"What he, like, didn't realize is that I fucked Bridgette first. I wonder how, like, he'll react when he learns that?"_

Lindsay broke out of her own thoughts seeing that Junior continued to linger here and hold onto Bridgette. The slutty surfer didn't mind though. Deciding to have some fun, the dumb princess strolled over to the hugging duo and attempted to force them apart. "Don't hug for too long, you two," she teased, pushing away from each other. "Otherwise you two would suddenly want to have sex with each other." She commented, her voice as innocent and Lindsay-like as either of her lovers had heard before this point.

Any fears that had been quelled inside Junior had risen up again. Not merely risen up, in fact, more like blasted through the manor's ceiling and into the stratosphere. The minor acted as if liquid nitrogen had been instantaneously shot through his veins. His body froze yet again at the idea of him and Bridgette having sex, from Lindsay. He didn't know if Lindsay was being serious or joking, but since fear clouded his common sense he leaned towards the former. _"And I was doing so well!"_ Junior thought, at his wit's end.

Any second now, he knew, there was going to be shouting and crying and a girl breaking up with him. Time developed the character of a sadist as it seemed to stretch on and on, delaying the inevitable.

Bridgette, on the other hand, smiled before giggling at that statement. "Like, come on, Lindsay. You wouldn't mind if I did it with Junior, would you?" she asked, her question both sincere and playful.

The thirteen years of life he so far experienced utterly failed to help Junior understand this turn.

"Like, why would I not mind?" Lindsay asked playfully while she put her hands to her hips again.

"Because he's so cute, like, it would be super evil to not have sex with him!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Be careful what you wish for, Bridgette. Sometimes wishes could, like, lead to unexpected things." The taller blonde said coyly with an aura of wisdom that seemed unusual coming from her.

"Can these unexpected things be good things?" Bridgette leaned in towards Lindsay.

"Sure, if you think these things are good," Lindsay leaned in towards Bridgette.

Junior, watching as the conversation between blondes took place, continued to panic. _"Crap, crap, crap, crap! Lindsay's on to me. Bridgette is too dense to keep a secret because of that new personality of hers, even though I'd take bimbo Bridgette any day now. Think, Dwayne Junior, THINK!"_

"H-H-HEYSOBRIDGETTECAMETOVISIT!?" he shouted way too quickly, making the foyer echo. This got both girls' attention who turned to look at the boy. "I-I mean… L-Lindsay invited Bridgette and me over so us two can meet?" he tried to keep himself composed while talking, failing miserably. His lack of life experience again was cutting his ability to respond maturely short.

"Oh, like, totally," Lindsay brightly replied, her smile like a miniature sun that shined on her middle school aged beau's despair even as he was still scared and confused. "You two are my BFFs for, like, forever, and I really wanted you two to meet to become BFFs too. But, like, it looks like you both already are, right?"

"Oh, like, totally!" Bridgette nodded. "I met Junior last week, and he's the cutest little sweetie pie ever! He helped me with some really really big things with myself."

"Oh? And what are these really really big things?" Lindsay grinned while asking. Again, she projected a rarely unseen intelligence that was at once so hot and so unnerving on her usually vacant face.

"Well, for like one, he helped me get my-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Junior butted in. "All I did was give her some advice on how to look sexier. That is all. No more."

Lindsay kept her smirk. Now staring at Junior, she crossed her arms under her bust that seemed divine given how desirable and perfect it was with one of her eyes half closed and the other with its eyebrow raised. "Like, that's it? You gave her advice? Nothing, like, physical?" she asked, rare intelligence radiating.

"Nope! Nothing physical at all! I can promise you from here to infinity that everything we've done together was platonic!"

Lindsay and Bridgette both made a confused look. "Plat… on.. A…?" They asked slowly in unison.

"Sorry. Nothing sexual."

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Anyways. Everything between me and Bridgette was all normal best friend stuff. Nothing sexual at all."

"Oh, like, really now?" Lindsay asked with a bemused knowing grin that Junior had never seen on her before. It was the kind of look that seemed made to give him heart problems. While this look was shown, the nineteen year old goddess was raising a thumb to point back at the surfer. "Because the last time me and Bridge were, like, together, her boobies were a little bit smaller. Now, I'm super happy her boobies are my size but she had to have, like, some help to get her boobies to, like, be where they are now." Before anyone could respond, Lindsay took a step behind Bridgette who was witnessing the conversation. Without any warning, she cupped both of Bridgette's breasts from behind getting a blush from the boy and a moan from the surfer. The surfer didn't make any move to push the princess off.

"Just look at her boobies," the dumb princess said as she began to knead them gently. "Bridgette's boobs are, like, super big. Far bigger than what you might've been used to. Am I right, Bridgette~?" she whispered the last part in the dumb surfer's ear.

"Mmmmm, yeah. They're so huge," Bridgette spoke. "I love how big my boobies are!"

"Do you, like, love it when people play with your boobies?" Lindsay asked, adding some grip onto the flesh, her fingers as soft as a feather and yet as strong as steel hooks on the other girl's tit flesh. The taller bimbo's long and feminine fingers moved with a grace and confidence that implied prior contact. The slutty surfer's breasts were a terrian that the dumb princess could navigate through blindfolded if needed.

"So much. It's, like, so much fun when other people play with my boobies!" Bridgette moaned, as she allowed herself to be carried away on the waves of pleasure her master so graciously provided.

"Like me?"

"Like you?"

The event that occurred next was the sort of thing that only ever graced the pages of _Playboy_ or _Penthouse_ , or the websites that were their erotic equivalents for the digtial age. Junior simply stood there in front of both busty blondes as drool began to fill his mouth. The rest of existence faded away as he shot up to full mast within the time of a taken breath. His eyes wouldn't blink and his face was heating up to striking levels.

He just stood there watching Lindsay fondle with Bridgette's massive boobs having a real-life in-person lesbian act! And Junior was having front seat V.I.P. viewing!

Neither girls showed any forms of shame or resistance. It wasn't forced. Their actions and reactions were natural and genuine.

Lindsay's angelic face was alight with a beatific desire to tease and ravage the shorter bimbo. Bridgette let out some sexy moans as Lindsay's hands continued to play with her breasts. They were groped, smushed, pulled, lifted and bounced in just about every fashion the teenage boy had read of or seen in porn, plus a few that were until this moment unknown to him. One of Lindsay's limbs reached into the sky blue tube top the slutty surfer wore and what she was doing beneath the blue fabric was suggested by the undulations of the cloth and Bridgette's increased moaning. Her right breast looked as if it were being swarmed by a gang of starving sharks based on how relentless the assault upon it was. More than once, the energy of Lindsay's fingers lifted the cloth covering it, offering hints of what was being felt underneath.

As one of her tits was partially exposed without her being even able to process that given her current state, Bridgette started to pant out elongated moans and oaths to be the taller blonde's loyal bitch. She begged for her master to do more, to really show her how much she loved it when her whore obeyed.

Basking in the panted worship she dragged out from her good girl, the dumb princess glanced at the young boy in front of her. Junior was frozen in place, his mouth open and some drool began to slowly drop out. She internally smirked, knowing she was getting the reaction out of the boy she intended from her handy work. His attention was mainly on Bridgette, who was still begging, even if she wasn't really making much sense. The previously coherent pleas were now a gaggle of flustered gibberish. In the back of her mind, Lindsay understood something. He wouldn't have been this star struck if he hadn't met Bridgette already. She had seen pure arousal enough times to know this wasn't that, or at least not purely that. His look was one of lust but lust infused with a prior connection that suggested an emotional engagement. It was the kind of look that only showed up when you were involved with someone you liked and had fucked before. As a result, this act slowly confirmed that Junior did more with Bridgette beforehand.

Truthfully, Junior was still having a difficult time accepting that this was, in fact, really happening. But it's pleasantness was enough to allow him to simply ride the arousing wave the blondes were generating. Being just as honest, the thirteen year old thought he might have been jealous of Lindsay being intimate with someone else. But as was often the case, common sense was clouded over during this storm of lesbian lust.

As the precocious molesting continued, Junior felt himself focusing on less and less of the totality of reality around him. Like the rising sun, this primal indulging of animalistic drives dominated his sight entirely. He lost track of how long this went on for. The only outside thing he could even grasp was his face heating up. He was sure you could crack an egg on his forehead and get perfect sunny-side up in mere seconds. Eventually though, he noticed something else too. He began to have some difficulty breathing. Due to the dryness of this throat, he had been breathing through his nose for some time. But now that was harder to do for some reason. Junior brought a hand to his nose and when he looked at it, he saw a red stain.

"Like, OMG!" Lindsay gasped, abruptly stopping her playing with Bridgette. "Your nose is, like, bleeding!" Both girls looked at the boy's face, surprised just as much as he was.

The comment brought Junior back to reality, immediately jumping out from his frozen posture. "I-I have to use the bathroom!" Junior sped away from the girls to the nearest washroom, leaving the girls on their own.

The dumb blondes both had different reactions as they saw Junior rushing away. Lindsay closed her eyes while trying to keep herself from chuckling. Bridgette brought a hand to her mouth concerned for the boy's well being.

"Well, looks like we got a cute reaction from him," Lindsay said beaming with pride.

"Was that, like, your goal?" Bridgette asked turning to look at the dumb princess.

"Well, like, I wasn't expecting him to get a nose bleed," Lindsay turned to look at the dumb surfer. "But this confirms everything."

"Confirms what?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"That _you,_ " Lindsay began powerfully while she pointed her finger straight towards Bridgettes face. "Did some naughty things already with Junior!"

Now it was Bridgette's turn to become worried. "Like, w-what are you talking about?" she failed to compose herself. Unlike Lindsay, who had been a bimbo for her whole life, Bridgette was new to it. And thus her ability to not express her honest feelings took a decent hit in relation to her drop of IQ points.

"Very easy. When you two saw each other, you were, like, super excited to see him. Then you pulled his face into your boobies. I know, like, for a fact you do that to people you love super duper much. You never even, like, did that with that Georgie boy when you were dating him." Lindsay explained, entering the role of professor, even without the cliche tight sweater tied around her waist or the unneeded but sexy glasses.

"B-But… I like when people touch my boobies!" Bridgette shouted, suddenly worried, not noticing Lindsay's unhurt tone. "I let little boys Junior's age do that to me when I rescue them from drowning!"

"But do you pull their heads into their boobies like you did with me and Junior?" Lindsay grinned. It wasn't often she got to show off a wit that came anywhere close to being rapier sharp.

Bridgette rubbed her arms together while looking away, feeling guilty. "N-No…"

"And then there's, like, Junior, who was super surprised to see you. Not because you're a hot sexy lady like me, but because he recognized you, but tried to lie about it. The only reason he'd, like, lie is if he knew you _and_ him did some kinky things with you behind my back." Bridgette didn't say anything, so Lindsay took that as a sign to continue. "Also, you said he helped you with, like, some really really big things and when you were, like, about to say what, Junior stopped you. That can only mean _he_ helped you with _those,_ " she put a long emphasis on "those" when pointing at the surfer's enlarged breasts.

Despite feeling nervous, the surfer was amazed with how the princess was able to piece together what little evidence she had about her and Junior's time together. While not on the level of someone like Sherlock Holmes, giving the perceived capabilities of insight Lindsay usually had, or rather the lack thereof, it was rather impressive. In particular to a fellow bimbo. _"She's like, some kinda evil, sexy genius or something!"_ Bridgette thought as she saw Lindsay looking at her once more.

"So, like, am I right or am I right?" Lindsay leaned in with a grin and her hands on her hips.

Silence took over the atmosphere of the room once more as Bridgette and Lindsay had a stare off with the latter winning. Bridgette couldn't keep herself from standing any longer. Her legs quivered as she dropped down to the floor, sitting on her knees. Her eyes stared towards the ground, unable to look into the eyes of the dumb princess.

Bridgette couldn't remember the last time she felt guilty, even before undergoing her transformation. Lindsay had done so much for her in the past few weeks, from when they reunited. She brought her into the life of a bimbo gaining a new curvaceous body, gaining the ability to lactate, changing her new look and getting more things she wanted just by flashing herself. Sure, it did come at the cost of her previously good intelligence, but it didn't matter in the end for she got something out of it. For one thing, she got Lindsay.

The taller blonde had done so much for her, and what did she do to repay her? She cheated on her with the boy she babysat in a desperate attempt to get her breasts bigger and to lactate while at the same time falling in love with the underaged boy. And not only did she sleep with him, but she did it twice! And the worst part? She didn't regret her times with him, even desiring to continue to have sex with him more. Sure, she said that she wanted to have a threeway sometime, but it wouldn't matter if Lindsay was against the idea.

Slowly some tears began to form in her eyes. They slowly dropped down her cheeks dripping down onto her massive breasts. "I'm, like, so sorry," Bridgette sniffed. "I'm so sorry for cheating on you with Junior! He was just, so cute, and he helped me become even more sexy. I'm so sorry, Lindsay!"

She didn't see that Lindsay was looking down at her, but not with anger. Rather, her face was a mirror to the sorrow she felt for making Bridgette cry like this. This wasn't something she had planned on. Proof that the blonde bombshell wasn't used to being a master planner. Though Bridgette still played by her own rules, she didn't think that the surfer would still feel guilt for her actions. It must have been that some of the surfer's old traits before her transformation hadn't left her, Lindsay eventually puzzled out.

Taking action to correct this oversight, Lindsay kneeled down and pulled Bridgette into a hug. This time a soft and relaxing hug, one that could make the person warm and feel better. "Don't cry, Bridgette," Lindsay consoled. "I, like, didn't mean to guilt you or anything. I didn't think you'd be this scared telling me."

Bridgette sniffed, as her head now rested on Lindsay's shoulder. "Y-you don't, like, hate me?" she whimpered.

"No. I could, like, never hate you. Maybe I'm a little upset for not telling me but if anything, I'm, like, so happy you and Junior made love."

"Y-you are?" Bridgette felt confused. "B-but why?"

Lindsay brought her face to look into Bridgette's eyes. "Because I was hoping for it to happen."

Bridgette's eyes widened with surprise. "You wanted me to have sex with Junior?"

"Yes, I did. The main reason why I set this meeting for you two is so you could get along and, like, hopefully get laid together. Junior is such a nice kid and he's someone that you would never want to not pass sex on. The fact that you two, like, already did it behind my back makes me so happy because you're already together. Yeah, like, I wish you would've told me but you still did it. And I can tell he did, like, a great job if he got you to finally squirt milk from your boobies."

Bridgette didn't know what to say. This whole time, Lindsay was willing to give her blessings to have sex with the boy she babysat? To fuck someone else? She was so carefree when it came to having sex with someone! Even more a bimbo, it wasn't the easiest concept to accept as true.

"You sound like you're, like, speaking from experience," Bridgette commented, having a brief moment of lucidity and insight amongst the prevalent foggy bimbo-ness so often clogging up her brain.

"That's because I already had sex with Junior," Lindsay said bluntly.

"You had!? Like, when!?"

Lindsay went quiet as she began to think. She hoped the topic being sex-related would help her recall the precise time. Seconds passed as she mulled that question over. "Hmmm. We started, like, uh...what month goes after...uh, back in May I think? Yup, that's it! We started back in May."

"Started?"

"Started dating, I mean."

"You two are dating already!? Before you found me, even?!"

"Yeup! I was dating you and Junior at the same time since then. I was, like, hoping that maybe when you two met, we could then, like, get together as a three way couple so we could be together with all three of us! I was, like, really hoping for it to happen because I love both of you so much, and I was hoping you and Junior would, like, love each other too. Then we could all be happy."

The dumb surfer stared into the eyes of her dumb princess, her face displaying wide eyes and dropped jaw. She had originally envisioned that Lindsay would be angry or sorrowful, but this whole time she was planning to get them all into a threeway relationship. Herself, Lindsay and Junior together as a group couple? Doing sexy sex things together as a trio? Something even she admitted she would like to try out?

Alongside the slutty satisfaction at this being a desired outcome by her master, a knife of perception and higher intelligence stabbed into the joy caused by her getting both of the cuties she had feelings for.

"C-Can this actually work out?" Bridgette asked, shocked and doubtful.

"Sure it can work," Lindsay gushed. "Just, like, imagine it. You, me, and Junior together having some of the greatest sex in the universe."

"B-But… threeways are fake."

"Says who?"

"W-well, it can only work in, like, well, porn movies. Because porn is all acting."

"Oh please, not everything is fake," Lindsay said getting back onto her feet, pulling Bridgette back up as well. "Anything can work if you, like, believe in yourself. You love me. I love you. We both love Junior and he loves us...it can work."

"You, like, really mean it!?" Bridgette sounded super excited.

"Of course I mean it. We're BMGFFs. We're together forever." Lindsay said. "And besides, you did say you want to try a threeway, right?"

"Like, yes I do!"

"Then you got a chance," Lindsay smiled before sealing the deal with a kiss to the surfer's lips.

Bridgette kissed back, excited at the prospect of going into a threeway relationship. Though hazy, she remembered how in her old life she sometimes pondered a possible situation akin to this one being made reality. Every time, it was dismissed because it was crazy, a mere fantasy that life couldn't support. It turned out her old self wasn't as smart as she had believed, but the opposite was in fact true, it seemed. This was her chance. She would be dating, and fucking, both Lindsay **and** Junior...for real. After the few seconds it took for her to accept this, her mind was abuzz with all the naughty things she wanted to do. Ideally, she would grab both of her sweethearts, run to the nearest bed and/or table, and engage in a succession of sexual escapades that would make the most debaucherous Roman emperors blush. She vividly imagined making out with them, having Junior's dick ravishing inside her pussy, and tasting of commingled ambrosia made from Lindsay's milk and Junior's cum.

The pansexual blondes ended their kiss, flustered in the beauty of the other's eyes. Several shared heartbeats passed before one of them had a thought. "Should we, like, check on Junior?" Bridgette asked.

"Let him be for a little while longer," Lindsay said holding the surfer's hands in hers. "Right now, I want you to tell me, like everything you did with Junior."

"Hot damn, where do I even begin?"

* * *

"So Junior had a dream about us doing it together?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeup. He must, like, really want to be with you, even if he doesn't want to admit it," Lindsay said.

"And, you're okay with him dating me too?"

"Like, yes! Duh, sweetie! I feel like it's, like, our destiny or something that we'd be together."

"Us three having sex?"

"Totally, just imagine it," Lindsay leaned in from behind Bridgette, whispering into the surfer's ear. "You, me, Junior, having sexy time together, with him playing with our boobies, sucking on them, letting him fuck our pussies and butts~."

Bridgette moaned at the thought, recalling her own fantasies in earnest, leaning back while feeling Lindsay's hands groping her massive bosom yet again. "That does sound, like, so sexy~." She nodded.

Since making up, the two blondes were in one of Lindsay's living rooms and chatted on their encounters with Junior. They had been sitting on the same couch, facing each other as they shared their stories. Lindsay told Bridgette the entirety of her first meetup with Junior when she was babysitting him. From the very moment his dad introduced him to the dumb princess, how he tried to act "manly" to impress her, embarrassing himself while watching some cartoons before finally having sex and begun dating each other. They since then done many things together, _especially_ having sex. The dumb surfer giggled and joked about how a kid could get her more so turned on than a man. Lindsay's answer produced more laughter still.

Bridgette then explained how she met Junior the week before. Going on about how he was able to help her get her breasts to lactate, how he looked so cute when drinking straight from her nipples — feeling like a mommy. She kept talking on how she would find every moment to breastfeed Junior and to get laid with him, feeling him inside her. All while Lindsay massaged her breasts from behind, making her feel hot and bothered.

"Will Junior, like, go for it~?" Bridgette moaned.

"Oh he will, like, totally. No matter what, we will, like, give ourselves to Junior and let him fuck us for as long as he likes," Lindsay said.

"For as long as he likes?"

"That's right," Lindsay then pinched both of Bridgette's nipples, getting her to grasp. "And you will, like, let him do whatever he wants to your body. You're not going to be just his girlfriend but also his bitch. Like me, he will own you. You will be used by him, however he, like, sees fit to use you. Got it?"

"Oooooh, like, yes, mistress!" the surfer gasped, reveling in the idea of being a young man's sex-toy. Bimbo though she was, Bridgette understood most would frown on that. But that just made the idea hotter.

"Good," Lindsay let go before standing up from the couch, followed by the dumb surfer. "Now I want you to go and check on Junior for us." She instructed.

"Like, why me?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I said so," Lindsay said, with an authority that she felt was just delicious. For as nice as she was, the dumb princess did get a thrill out of being bossy, even with those she loved and lusted after. "And besides, it will be, like, super kinky when you talk with him first before me. And remember," she pointed to her fellow blonde. "You will let him do whatever he wants to you. You. Are. His. Bitch!"

"Okay, like, let's do this!" Bridgette said, raising her fists in confidence. "Like, where is he now?"

"I think I remember he, like, said he needed to go to the bathroom," Lindsay said. "So, like, let's check the closest one." The girls did and when they listened in from the outside they could hear some moans coming through the wooden door. "Aww, he must be playing with his pee pee after seeing us playing with each other." There was approval and longing within the supermodel's giggly tone as she said this.

"I'd totally play with his pee-pee," Bridgette whispered with gasping awe and lust seeping through.

"Well, go ahead," Lindsay stepped away from the bathroom door. "Go on inside and give Junior some fun," the princess motioned the surfer inside with her hands.

Bridgette smiled before knocking on the door. "Junior? Like, are you in there?" She called.

"U-u-u-uuuuuh… I-I-I'm u-using the toilet!" The surfer heard stuttering coming from the other side of the door. In between every other word, there was either a repressed gasp or a sharp, terse intake of breath. Junior sounded like he was going through quite the ordeal.

"Are you peeing?"

"Y-y-yeah, just stay outside for now!"

Bridgette grinned. "No thank you. I wanna come inside," she began to open the door.

"NO!"

But it was too late. The dumb surfer entered the bathroom. It was small, only containing two sinks and a toilet in the corner. But what she saw aside from the bathroom design was the boy sitting on the toilet. His jeans and undies were removed along with his shoes and some puddles of white stuff were scattered around the tiled floor. She saw the young boy grabbing his impressive length and came in at just the right moment to see some more of the same white stuff explode out of the cap. Even with the sizable hit to her intelligence after becoming a bimbo, Bridgette easily understood what she had just witnessed.

"N-N-NO! DON'T LOOK!" A frantic Junior waved his other hand. The middle schooler's mind had been on a raw, illogical level ever since gazing upon the heavenly sight of Lindsay and Bridgette locking lips. And at that level, he understood that a girl walking in on you playing with your flesh flute was a bad thing. His mind had still been too overwhelmed by the occasion itself to grasp the intended meaning behind it.

"Aww, look at that," the dumb surfer spoke, not even surprised by the scene. "Have you been playing with your pee pee all this time?" she asked brightly.

Junior was a little taken aback by her cute reaction. He expected her to jump out of shock, perhaps grossed out even. But then he remembered that Bridgette's change to be all for sex and cum, just like Lindsay. The thirteen year old knew that many would deplore his liking this change but that was the honest truth. Even so, he looked away shamefully, covering his erection with both hands. Old habits die hard.

"Don't look at me like this," Junior muttered.

"Like, why not?" Bridgette asked, stepping towards the boy. "I saw your peepee, like, many times already." She squatted in front of the boy, who turned his head to look at her. He couldn't help but marvel at how she stepped in a puddle of cum. "I'm, like, pretty sure Lindsay saw your weiner more than me already."

They boy's body tensed at the mention of Lindsay. It was only a matter of time she learned that he was cheating on her, assuming she hadn't already figured it out based on his behavior and Bridgette's words. And now Bridgette knew he was getting it on with Lindsay. That understanding was mixed with considerable confusion. Again, he thought about how things should go. Shouldn't she be mad though?

"Why aren't you furious?" Junior asked, trying to avoid eye contact, even though the sight of the dumb surfer standing on a pile of his seed was oddly arousing for reasons thaty didn't logically line up.

"Why should I be mad? You're way too cute to be mad at," Bridgette said sweetly.

"B-Because I was-"

"Shhhhhh…~" he felt one of Bridgette's index fingers pressing his lips, keeping him silent. "I already cried earlier, Junior. If you cry, like, right now, then you'll make me cry. And we don't, like, need anymore crying." She didn't waste any time planting a kiss on her younger boyfriend's lips.

Once more stunned at the surfer's act, Junior's black eyes widened and his body froze, allowing Bridgette to dominate his mouth. Under most circumstances, Junior wouldn't have been so helpless thanks to ample making out with Lindsay, but Bridgette might have been the one girl who could out-kiss the taller blonde. More than one previous boyfriend of the surfer had passed out from how fiercely she kissed them. Invading the young boy's mouth with her tongue, she ravished his own while moaning. The mighty mouth muscle twisted and writhed with purpose and gusto as it marked the young man's maw as its new terrority.

Bridgette's hands trailed underneath Junior's sweater and shirt while she kept up her oral assault, allowing her to feel the smooth skin of Juniors back. While she didn't understand why he was so worked up and kinda sad, the slutty surfer still grasped that much and wanted to fix that. After not too long her rubbing seemed to work as it gave off a soothing sensation, calming his nerves. His tensed up body slackened somewhat, but not too much, thanks to the biological effect her making out with him had.

The most telling sign of this change in the younger man was him finally kissing back with as much passion as he could muster. The air was filled with the loud, slick sounds of lips endlessly crashing and pressing up against each other, the pops and smacks of saliva splashing like waves on a stormy shoreline.

He removed his hands from his length before trailing them onto Bridgette's massive chest area, groping her hush puppies, causing the surfer to moan louder. But soon he grasped that this wasn't enough. So he then slid his hands underneath the surfer's tube top, allowing the boy to feel her skin. The mere contact made Bridgette groan even more submissively as she felt a stickiness cling to certain spots on her G-cup tits. The rumble reverberated within Junior's mouth as they made out, spurring the middle schooler even further. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she grasped that his hands still had fresh cum on them, and that he was now smearing that seed all over her naughty fun-pillows. She hitched a near orgamsic moan at this. Either Junior was too wrapped up in the moment to even notice, or he was aware of this detail and was doing anyway to degrade and claim rightful ownership of her fine ass. Both possibilities fired Bridgette up.

A few moments after she moaned louder at feeling his cum on her chest, Junior pressed his hands against her nipples. This had the intended effect, as some of her milk began to leak out of her. Bridgette let out a louder gasp into Junior's mouth before humping her hips into Junior's erected member. The young man matched tit for tat by blindly humping back into Bridgette's crotch. His first few thrusts were largely inaccurate due to the less than ideal situations a toilet seat gave and his merely being carried on this wave. Soon enough he found the right spot and a hormonal synchronization was achieved. The surfer continued to buck her hips and the two grinded against one another like alley cats in heat. Their kiss deepened as their pace picked up. Some of Bridgette's milk began to leak down from underneath her top down Junior's arms.

At this point, neither had any real thought going into their actions. The heat coursing through their bodies was their only guide. After another minute of being on aroused auto-pilot, Junior began to feel that familiar pressure building within the tip of his engorged man-meat. He was about ready to climax again. This spurred him along more determinedly to have his erection erupt while Bridgette's floodgates would fail. Setting the new pace, he humped faster and faster. Bridgette matched his efforts in kind most eagerly. Though Bridgette still wore her dark indigo-coloured skimpy skirt, that didn't matter in this moment because wave after wave of wetness from her loins had thoroughly saturated it. The folds of the dampened fabric were a passable proxy for a pussy. And in his current state, any wet hole near Bridgette would do for Junior. Again, the ambiguity of if her younger man even understood this truth added fuel to the slutty surfer's fire.

The crest of the wave surging in the blondes was about to reach its zenith and something abruptly changed. Junior had an idea of what he wanted and in his current state, nothing would deny him it.

Bridgette barely had time to process what was happening as she felt her lips forcibly removed from her younger beau's. Long strands of saliva still connected their lips. Before the pop this caused ended, she was powerfully pushed off of the toilet seat and her new boyfriend's crotch. Her surprise ensured she offered no resistance as normally weak hands currently fueled by a kind of molten fire pulled her down. Now sitting on the pile of cum on the floor, the slutty surfer felt something long and hard and warm thrust itself between her titanic tits. The friction of her tight tube top caused Junior to fuck her endowments like his life depended on it. Their comparative dryness forced him to ram them even more mightily to make up for the comparative lack of pleasing moisture. A few seconds of furious thrusting later, he finally came all over her.

His cum blasted her top, which was slightly dampened by her own milk. The bodily fluids now commingled as semen soaked her clothing further. The moment Junior's discharge slammed into her top, Bridgette felt her floodgates open and she convulsed as the climax overtook her. And that in turn led to another downpour of lady cum and an undulation that was the fallen domino to another release of male seed. Each new undulation triggered another blast of cum to explode on her chest.

This pattern continued for what seemed countless eons that neither lover wished would ever end. But eventually, it did end. As all good things did. Junior and Bridgette ran out of cum, with the last of it leaking out of their genitals. They remained as they were, Junior sitting on a toilet seat and Bridgette sitting in a puddle of his cum and her juices. He was like a king on a throne while she was but a lowly peasant girl. Both liked that comparison, even if the king in question only thought of it on a subconscious level.

Though both of the blondes were panting, neither was done. Not by a long shot. Each had stamina and desire yet to be slated. But for the moment, that was unacknowledged as they each recovered a bit. Bridgette looked at her tube top to see it was a mess. But that wasn't her greatest concern. What horrified her was undeniable proof that her new male master who was over five years younger than her wasn't fully satisfied. His penis was still hard, even after all the cum he shamelessly pumped onto her covered G-cups. She gasped reflexively at realizing this, before saying, "Like, Junior! You still don't, like, feel relieved yet!?"

"What?" Junior said sluggishly, before he noticed where Bridgette was staring at and saw what she saw. A few seconds later, he was able to connect the dots. And then a few seconds after that, he responded. "N-No… d-don't worry about it," Junior tried to wave it off.

"Don't say that," Bridgette furrowed. "I will, like, not be happy until your pee pee is satisfied!"

"Really, Bridgette! You don't-!"

"Junior, I want to do it. For both of us."

"Both of us?"

"Aw, Junior," Bridgette coyly said, as her look became seductive. As she did so, she slid her ass over the cum on the floor, using it to push her along, until her chin was over the rim of the toilet seat. Junior's cockhead was right in front of her face. She stared at it intently, licking her lips a few times. Then she returned her attention back to the other head of her new master. "You know I will never, like, miss a chance to taste your delicious cock!" Her breath broke against the aroused flesh, making Junior shutter.

The thirteen year old struggled to accept this as reality, where he fucked Total Drama's sexy surfer on a toilet seat, used her upper body as a glorified humping post, and now that same beach loving bombshell was a hare's breath away from sucking his dick even though he was still sitting on said toilet seat. Junior desperately wanted this to happen. But he found old habits dying hard once again, as he gave Bridgette a possible out. "Are you sure?" Junior asked, still feeling unsure about a lot of things.

"Junior, I thought we were, like, dating. You know, like, boyfriend and girlfriend. I thought you loved me and I loved you," Bridgette pouted, the look oddly adorable even in this decidedly dirty context.

"I'm sorry, it's just weird that-"

"Don't worry about anything!" Bridgette said, her patience at its end. "Just let me eat your dick~."

"And you're fine with it?"

"I'm your bitch, aren't I~?"

"Bitch? Why would you-OH WOW!"

Bridgette did not waste any more time before grabbing Junior's hard member, stroking it as fast as she could. She wore the seductive smile that she mastered and her eyelids were half open while looking at the boy's face. "Do whatever you want to me. Like, make me a total slut. _Your_ slut," she said in a breathy, subservient tone before stuffing his entire boner into her mouth, sucking on it as if her life depended on it.

Junior loved pretty much everything he had ever done with Lindsay or Bridgette, but he was developing a preference for blowjobs. Part of the reason was because the blondes were so good at them. Both had a level of technique that it wasn't hard to fathom being hard to come by in most young women. The way they slid their tongues over his meaty and pulsating shaft, the way they flicked their cocks in their maws at just the right angle to maximize his pleasure, the way left no inch of man-meat uncovered in saliva...it was something that could convince one in the existence of some kind of higher power all by itself. Bridgette in particular was really impressing the thirteen year old with how good she was at eating his erect penis.

The slutty surfer fed on Junior's shaft with a desperate and needy worship, deep-mouthing him as much as she could for no other reason than to make her underaged beau the happiest man alive. Her blonde hair swayed to and fro as it followed her bobbing head moving back and forth. Though his mind was a thunderstorm of roaring pleasure, Junior was still somehow capable of noticing the many small details that when added up equalled more than the sum of their enticing parts. The thick wetness that coated his member, her mouth providing the warmth he adored so deeply, the vibrating he felt from Bridgette's moans, the soft touch of her hand on his skin as she cradled and played with his balls, the feeling of her tongue rolling all over his length, and the masterful seductive look she had while doing it. Her eyes stared intently up at the boys while she worked, as if she's asking him if he felt satisfied yet. She was offering her entire being to the boy. He had being allowed to do whatever he wants to this girl like she was some sex object.

Should he really do that? Is Bridgette that much into becoming a slut? Becoming _**his**_ slut?

Junior knew what the socially acceptable answer to those questions was. He was supposed to resist this kind of thing, to show a higher moral character and hope against all hope he got a chance like this again. The thirteen year old getting sucked off by a nineteen year old hottie knew that, but he knew it in an abstract way, much like how he knew that gravity existed and there were other planets besides the Earth.

While getting blown, somewhere in the back of his mind, Junior had an epiphany. If he had been opened to the socially acceptable way of doing things, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. And he knew he would be so much worse off for it. If that's what being moral got you, it wasn't worth the sacrifice.

This was a once in a lifetime offer he was sure no boy would ever get. He already had a super hot older girlfriend who was so very into sex, just as much as he was. Regardless of the age he was, why lose this chance to do such things with such a hottie? Why stop Bridgette if she wanted to be his cock-slut?

Deciding to take the initiative, to claim this willing sult as his, Junior grabbed Bridgette's head with both hands. Fingers grabbing the soft blonde tresses, the middle schooler pushed her to and fro at his dick. His movements of her head were synched up with Bridgette's own bobbing, creating perfect synergy. He gave no consideration to if he was thrusting in too hard or fast, or if she could still breath as he skull-fucked her. She was his cock-slut, to use however she saw fit. The young man was losing himself to the freedom, the freedom to only worry about himself and his own needs. It was darkly liberating and eagerly pursued. The mauve crown of his cock rammed against the back of Bridgette's throat, savoring the dampness and resistance. Every denial of further penetration invited further efforts to plunge ever deeper into his slut.

As the young man lost all restiant, he was rewarded by a loud moan from his living, older sex toy. The echoing of that bellow rippled across the length of his cock, all eight inches given more fuel to degrade her further. Bridgette was on a plateau of pleasure the likes of which only Lindsay had previously scaled. Her body sung and burned in beautiful bliss as she was used like a blow-up doll. Junior, this sweet little boy, was not so sweet once he was worked up enough. He was rough, direct, and selfish...and he was so goddamn sexy! Even hypothetical doubts she had about fucking a middle schooler evaporated amongst his onslaught.

Their minds completely shut off from the rest of reality, and all they were focused on were their desires and pleasure. Eventually, one of them found enough clarity in the skull-fucking to say something.

"B-Bridgette, I'm… I'm close!" Junior sputtered out as he plowed into her face more fiercely.

"Gosth onommm, cufhutmm inth minth moupoith!~" Bridgette sang, her face still full of cock.

Those muffled words proved to be what pushed Junior over the edge. He had no idea what she was saying but the very fact she was trying to talk but couldn't due to sucking his dick, him dominating this beautiful slut of his and that being incontrovertible proof of that, was what allowed him to climax yet again.

Cannon shots of cum exploded behind Bridgette's lips, filling her mouth with his virile seed. Salvo after salvo so semen slammed through the wet cavern and splashed against the back of her throat. The onslaught was relentless, to the point where droplets of white man-gravy were starting to bubble and form along the edges of his cock. Then the bubbling droplets started to conceal and travel down her chin as if she had chucked a whole milk carton.

In his current state, Junior, had he been capable of expressing much higher thought, would have thought about how he wouldn't allow his new high school cock slut to stop until he was truly finished. His grip tightened on the surfer bimbo's head and he thrust his dick as far into her throat as he could. Once he felt the back of her throat press up against his rod's tip, he did his best impression of a hydraulic jackhammer. He thrust and bucked his hips wildly, literally fucking Bridgette's mouth as if it were her pussy or her ass.

The audible distress of Bridgette gagging on his seemingly endless load didn't deter Junior. If anything, it only made him hump harder. His cock wasn't going done. He was still hard. He was riding an express train of euphoria and he wouldn't stop until he got to the end of the line. His new slut choking and maybe having the last thing she would experience being how salty his semen tasted didn't even cross his mind. She was his slut, his living fuck toy and sex puppet. She existed to slate his lust and nothing more.

Bridgette herself kept on going, moaning and encouraging her new, younger master to use her as he wished despite the concerning lack of air in her lungs. Following the orders of her BMGFF, she vowed to keep at it until her cute Junior was fully satisfied. She could barely breathe. Her eyes were nearly rolling to the back of her head, and her mouth was so full her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel's after harvesting the catalogue of an entire tree before autumn was over.

But she pushed on regardless.

This was her new role, and it was one she enjoyed. She loved the salty, meaty taste of dick and the robust flavor of cum atop it was the perfect sauce. But more than that, the mere act of being used had appeal. There was no time she felt more alive or free than when she was being used as an object by those she loved. She was so dead set on becoming her inner slut, to be like her girlfriend and mistress, Lindsay.

Junior sprayed another wave of semen into the surfer's mouth. Both parties had long since lost count of how many that was. The number didn't matter. What did was how this broke Bridgette's mind. She obtained a kind of bliss that those with their feet firmly rooted on the ground would never know. The recently made bimbo was just a living pump for swallowing middle schooler cum and this brought her satisfaction.

Her new master graced her with a glance and saw the effort on Bridgette's lovely face to please him. That made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The main reason for this was that he never saw a girl as into this sort of thing as Total Drama's surfer currently was. He could swear that her pupils actually became hearts that shimmered with this being their ideal heaven. That triggered a moment of reflection. This realization caused him to fire off a few more rounds of cum before he released her golden hair from his grip.

After a few slow gulps, Bridgette took many much needed breaths. After she didn't feel on the brink of death, the slutty surfer stuck out her tongue while looking up at her wonderfully forceful young master.

"See?" Bridgette asked playfully. " Did you see me swallow all of it?~"

"Wow…" Junior gasped. "That felt great."

"Just great?"

"That felt fucking awesome!"

"Oh, like, yeah that was super duper awesome. And it seems that your dick wants some more fun."

And Bridgette was right. Junior still had a rock hard dick. He still didn't feel satisfied yet.

"Don't worry about it. It'll go down on its own."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

The surfer got up before lightly tapping the boy's nose with her finger tip.

"I want to make sure you are, like, completely satisfied. You should never do all the work because you're, like, way too cute and innocent to be a slave. But I like being a slave...if I'm your slave. I want you to use me and my body all the time. I want you to own me. If you, like, ever need me to suck your dick, fuck my pussy or ass, or suck my boobies, then I will do it. I'm, like, all yours. If you, like, don't mind, that is."

For the latest time today, Junior struggled to grasp this as real. But after skull-fucking his new slut, he was more willing to accept her as his new slut. So he was going to roll with the punches and enjoy himself. "N-No, not at all." he said.

"Good then. So, what do you wanna do next?"

"How about fucking her asshole?" A new voice called out, making the lovers jump as they turned.

They saw Lindsay leaning against the door frame of the open bathroom door. Her face showed a menacing grin with a hint of passion and teasing whimsy.

The surfer beamed to see her BMGFF while the boy jumped in shock. "L-LINDSAY! H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU-...!?" he struggled to say despite him shouting.

"What?" Lindsay asked with a shrug that was a pitch perfect example of how to convey nonchalance. "Like, you didn't, like, expect me to ignore your sexy time with Bridgette in, like, _my_ bathroom? Were you?" She asked moving closer to Junior, adding some sways to her hips.

"Lindsay, please!" Junior fired off on instinct. Perhaps after soon much good, he was terrified of a wave coming to wash it all away? The wave he had in mind was made of knives. "I-It's not what it looks-!"

"Don't, like, even try," Lindsay cut the boy off mid sentence. "I know everything about your little fun times with my BMGFF."

"BMGFF?"

"You'll understand later," the taller blonde said before turning to Bridgette. "Now how about you do us a favour and take off your skirt and panties~?"

"Like, yes, mistress~"

"Mistress?" Junior didn't have any time to question the title until she saw Bridgette completely devoid of her skirt and panties, showing off her clean pussy and incredibly thicc curves. Turning around and bending over against the closed toilet seat, Bridgette spread her buttocks to present her clean anal hole.

"Don't you wanna, like, pound my butt?" The surfer asked, trying to sound cute, and succeeding.

Junior again stood paralyzed, his spine shivered at the blonde surfer offering herself like that. For some reason, the idea of fucking her ass felt different to fucking her mouth. He didn't understand why.

Lindsay noticed this and walked up next to Bridgette's hips, her fingers reaching towards the surfer's anal hole, making circles around it that caused its owner to twitch and moan ever so slightly, to the delight of all. "Don't you worry, Junior. Bridgette is, like, totally used to it," she flirted while waving her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You'll find out later. Now, like, get over her and stick that cock of yours into Bridgette's butt~"

"Please, Junior? I don't wanna, like, wait any longer~." Bridgette whined.

The needy trilling whine, seeping in shameless arousal, shook Junior out of his confounded state.  
Backing up his previous resolve, the middle schooler aimed his still erect length at the anal orifice surrounded by an ass so tight you could bounce a quater off of it. He approached it slowly forward, until the tip of his cock-head, still sticky and webbed by random strands of cum, was ever so gently pushing against it without breaching inward.

Then, without warning, Junior pushed his entire cock into Bridgette's ass!

The sudden move and feeling of fullness clearly surprised Bridgette as her eyes widened cartoonishly and then her pupils shrunk to the size of dots. Her mouth hung agape, without any sound coming from it. Her body shook a little, but her legs would have given way if Lindsay didn't keep her up.

"FUCK!" Her eyes were shut tight and she gritted her teeth. "Like, Junior! You are, like, super big!"

"B-But Lin-Lindsay said you had experience!" The thirteen-year-old boy shouted over to be heard over his own grunts of mounting tension. As he plowed away, just because he wanted to, he gently ran his hands over her massive ass, trying to soothe Bridgette. It seemed to be work, because she spoke then.

"I-I do! Fuck… but, like, with a dildo~" Bridgette explained with panting difficulty. "It's going to break me apart~"

Lindsay helped her fellow bimbo to regain her composure. "Hang in there a bit. Soon you'll be begging for more~" she said ever so sweetly. Then she turned to the man she loved more than any other before, despite him truly being a boy. "What about you, honey? Enjoying the feeling?~"

"Fuck yeah! It feels just like when I fucked your ass, Lindsay!"

"Then fuck my asshole, Junior!" Bridgette moaned. "Oh~ Like, fuck me entirely!"

Without waiting any longer, Junior moved his hips back and forth to being the anal fucking proper. At first, he maintained a slow pace. He wanted to give his new smoking hot cum-dumspter a hill of pleasure to climb, as well as allow him to spend more time in her beatific backdoor. Bridgette moaned with each thrust he made. To be honest, most of the slutty surfer's early moans and grunts were spurred on by pain alone. Junior hadn't used any lubricant as his cock slid in and out. His prior cum did offer something, but not enough after the first few thrusts. If not for her desire to be a good bitch for her mistress, she would have complained. But due to that desire, she kept her lips shut, for reasons besides the discomfort she left.

As she was getting fucked from behind, she heard a familiar voice coyly whisper in her ear. "That's, like, a good little sex pet." Lindsay said in a way that caused a little moisture to leak from Bridgette's pussy. "You've taken this, like, totally painful thing because your master wanted you to without giving any lip. That deserves a reward. Just hold out for, like, a minute longer. It'll be worth it. I pinky-promise, my BMGFF."

With that, Lindsay left and Bridgette could just barely make out some talking behind her. A few seconds later, the eight inch long man-meat left her ass, which had a thumping feeling, like rope-burn. The surfer was about to ask what was up when a new sensation made her release a scream of surprise. Something wet and warm was spread over her asshole. Whatever it was, it was administered in either thick wads or it was smeared like a child doing fingerpaints. Despite being room temperature, it helped soothe her ass. Such a feeling wasn't basked in for long until she felt that familiar rod of boy-cock penetrate her once again. Now, with each thrust, the pain was sliced, softened enough to allow real pleasure to flower within.

"Ohhhh! That's, like, so much better!" Bridgette moaned, her pleasure genuine this time. "What did you do, mistress!?"

"I spat on your butt," Lindsay said with a tone that implied the playful, dirty smirk Bridgette couldn't see. "I used my spit to make your butt all gooey and moist so Junior's big pee pee doesn't hurt as much. Now, in a way, both of your masters, are, like fucking your asshole. How does it feel?"

"AMAZING!" The slutty surfer shouted.

"I'm happy to, like, hear that. Enjoy it."

Bridgette did. The spit of her mistress and just simple exposure to the violating presence allowed her to not just overcome the pain, but to have the pain add flavor to the pleasure that she felt humming in her. Heck, she was actually liking it. Junior was widening her asshole with his huge delicious dick, wider than what Lindsay did with her dildo earlier, and she was loving it. The feeling of him reaching deep inside her, the heat of his rock hard member moving in and out...it was driving her crazy. Every time the tip opened the way inside she let out a loud moan, and then it got better. He held her hips and put his dick as deep as he could, smashing his groin against her ass, producing thick meaty sounds as their sweaty bodies collided. With each new penetration, the slutty surfer was surged along closer and closer to the peak of her wave.

She could barely contain herself and her breathing was ragged.

"Oh, yes! Fuck!" Bridgette roared. "Fuck my ass, Junior! Like, pound my behind, Daddy!"

"Fuck! Your ass is so tight, Bridgette!" Her male master said with savage approval. The burst of primal nature briefly surprised the young man, but what he heard next caused him to forget that feeling.

"Ahhh! Yes! Fuck my tight ass! Like, break me in two, Junior!"

"You love it when I fuck your ass, right?!"

"Ahhh! Like, yes! I've never had a dick as good as yours! I think I'm in love with your cock!"

"Then prepare yourself!" The thirteen year old said with animalistic hunger. He put that into practice by unloading on Bridgette's asshole.

Meanwhile, Lindsay, who was watching the show with front row seats, began to feel hot herself. She felt her pussy getting wet with each pound Junior gave Bridgette, as if he were fucking her instead. The dumb princess fought the urge to masturbate, but her needs proved too much to hold off. She needed the attention, and had an idea. Immediately, she ripped off her orange skirt and panties to reveal her wet pussy dripping some of her vaginal juices already. She planted herself firmly right on the toilet seat before thrusting her pussy into Bridgette's face.

"Like don't you dare forget about me, my little bitch!" Lindsay grinned menacingly, the angel becoming a demon, not losing a bit of loveliness. "Make me feel good with your wet tongue!"

"Oooooooh! Like, yes mistress!" Bridgette moaned, as she plunged her face deep between her mistress' legs. The surfer had her burrow as far within the moist cavern as the limits of size would allow. She was surrounded by pulsating wetness, brimming with life and zeal that gave off a wonderful heat and smell. Every breath she now took was slathered in the musk of Lindsay. It was an incredible gift supplied by her mistress, her master, the one who shared her like she was a toy. Who was she to reject such gifts?

The scent of Lindsay overwhelmed Bridgette, keeping her content to merely bask in its aroma. The shorter blonde was snapped out of it until she felt those fingers, as soft as a feather yet as strong as steel, bury themselves into her golden locks and press down, trapping her in heaven and forcing her in deeper.

In the world outside Bridgette's mistress, said mistress made sure Bridgette was firmly in place. After doing do, Lindsay turned to face her lover, the thirteen year old middle schooler who had been fucking their shared toy's asshole this entire time without pause despite the lesbain action beginning to occur. Delighted by this, in particular given how the girls kissing had affected him earlier, she winked at him. Loud grunts and roars were accompanied by an upsurge in the strength of the thrusts as Junior fucked Bridgette's ass. Apparently he was receptive to things outside of his second older plaything's amazingly glorious ass. Then, he upped the ante. He raised his hands and gave both asscheeks currently jiggling like bowls of frim Jell-O a strong slap. A muffled yelp was felt rather than heard, as it echoed through Lindsay's wet pussy. Seeing a chance for some fun, the taller blonde weakened her grasp to allow Bridgette to remove her head.

There was a long gasp as air sadly devoid of her mistress' musk shot through Bridgette's lungs. After she recovered enough to speak, the slutty surfer tried to turn her head as much as she could. "OWIE!" she shouted. "Junior! Like, why did you do that!? That, like, that hurt, you know! That-!"

Any further complaint was cut off as Lindsay brought her strength back to bear and forced Bridgette's face back into her nether regions with the force of a punch. She actually had to keep herself still. Her long legs like thick temple columns of tanned bronze managed to ensure she only flinched the tiniest bit.

Driving Bridgette's face as deep into herself as she could, Lindsay released a moan as cruel as it was sweet, the kind of cry an angel would make. "No whining! You got the spit earlier!" she scolded. "Take it like a bitch you are!" Her bitch's chin scraping against her insides told her that Bridgette was trying to nod in submission. "Put your money where your mouth is to, like, use your mouth...to, uh...eat out my pussy, bitch!"

The brief break in character from Lindsay as the dominating master due to fumbling at turning the phrase into a cleverly worded command was smoothed over by Junior slapping Bridgette's ass again, causing her to jump and get to work as if she were the Tasmanian Devil spinning around after that rabbit.

Even as Bridgette was doing exactly what her two masters wanted, Junior slapped her ass again anyway. And then he did so again. And again. And again. And he kept at it until this girl's ass was a bright and warm reddish hue. Even after it was obviously hurting, he continued to treat it like a bongo drum. He liked the way it felt against his hand, the way the blow reverbated on the taut and supple flesh, and the mere fact that he could so casually degrade an older woman far too beautiful to have his dick in her ass. All that spurred him to lightly punish his new plaything even though she hadn't disappointed him yet. The ability to do so even when it was unwarranted was one of the perks of being a master, he was realizing. With that in mind, he kept slapping her ass, with each new bout of jiggling being all the reason he needed for the next. Junior did this as he ruthlessly impaled the beautiful blonde with his aroused spear of underaged man-meat.

Each slap had a direct effect on Bridgette, as it made her moan while still inside of her mistress. But moaning was far from the only thing she was doing there.

Knowing that her pet would be a good girl in such a bad way, Lindsay removed her fingers from the slutty surfer's hair and instead gripped the toilet's tank just as strongly. Her faith in Bridgette was proven valid as she didn't use the new possibility of freedom to escape her master's pussy. If anything, Bridgette kept up her label of the surfer as she dove in even deeper to the increasing wetness all around her.

Time with her mistress had made Bridgette a master of exploring Lindsay's pussy. Even blinded by darkness and arousal, she could see perfectly in a way. Countless times in Lindsay's twat gave her the knowledge where the sweet spots were. Her tongue twisted and writhed its way through her, knowing precisely where to flick or lick or ram to maximize the pleasure. The sticky poolings of cum this produced were lapped up as if she were a dog dying of thirst or a hummingbird feasting on a flower. Every drop was further proof of her value to her master and how blessed she was to drink from this most holy of holies.

The skills she had ensured that she had plenty of offerings of cum to feast upon. Her tongue was so capable of this that it was as if her tongue were a tiny lover who could search through her mistress' pussy. The capacity for making her feel this good only made sense with a separate intelligence. Tiny lover or not, Bridgette's tongue dabbed and swirled its way through her in a way akin to a religious experience.

And all of this had been before Bridgette even got to Lindsay's clit.

The moment the spongy tip of the surfer's tongue found the small and sensitive nub, Lindsay's beautiful blue eyes shot opened. Her body struggled to remain unaffected by this raw onslaught.

Then she felt Bridgette lightly bite down on her clit.

Just like that, all control was lost as Lindsay's body acted on its own accord.

Faith in her pet was forgotten as she once again grabbed Bridgette's head and thought of nothing else but trying to stuff the surfer inside her completely. The limits of reality would make this impossible but in her current state Lindsay didn't know that. The taller blonde didn't merely hook her fingers in her slut's hair though. This time she grabbed the longer strands of hair and pulled down, hard. Muffled winces suggested Bridgette wasn't a fan of this development but like a good bitch she didn't allow that to slow her down.

Instead, the slutty surfer had her tongue advance upward over the clit to the upper folds of her mistress. Every pico-meter's worth of distance gained by that muscly and bud-ridden instrument of her services as a willing and living sex toy had a supernova of ecstacy explode within Lindsay's very core.

The volcanic moans that had been repressed by clenched up lips were lost amongst the roaring, voluminous screams that were softened only by the natural bell-like sweetness of the taller blonde's voice. In unison with her shouting to the heavens, Lindsay started to hump her pussy right into Bridgette's face.

As she continued to pull on her hair. As Bridgette was still being fucked in the ass by Junior's dick.

The surfer of Total Drama was effectively being spit roasted over a toilet seat in her mistress's bathroom.

It would not be unreasonable for Bridgette to start being crippled by very real fears of suffocating. Though she did get some air within Lindsay's pussy, it wasn't anywhere near enough for true existence. One would be forgiven for thinking she would start to struggle to free herself in order to take a breath of life. But such thoughts were proven untrue by Bridgette's actions, done completely of her own accord, hers alone.

The slutty surfer slid two fingers into Lindsay's pussy and clawed away at the spots her tongue either missed or had already covered. She only thought of pleasing her mistress, of being a good bitch.

Somewhere in a mind that was foggier than London's streets, Lindsay understood this reality. "Oh, like, oh yeah! Just like that. You got, like, so good at this, my little slave! Make me cum, like, won't you!"

The praise of her master added fuel to not just Bridgette's fire, but Junior's as well. Bridgette feasted on and probed into Lindsay's pussy with gusto as Junior plowed her backside like he was drilling to the center of the Earth. The motions produced a perverse kind of fulcrum. When Junior fucked Bridgette's ass with his cock, a wave of momentum rippled along the surfer's body and spurred her face to plunge deeper into Lindsay's pussy, which then in turn triggered Lindsay screaming, making Junior fuck even harder. It was perpetual motion that would only cease once climax had been achieved by all three parties involved.

The side of the fulcrum that would falter first was revealed as the thirteen year old boy felt his dick start to twitch in the nineteen year old surfer's anus. He knew it was the singal for his impending load. "I'm about to cum Lindsay!" He cried out, his voice equal parts euphoria and panic.

"Cum deep inside her ass, Junior! I'm gonna cum in her mouth!" Lindsay moaned. "She's ours!"

Junior began to hump faster, and Bridgette's licks became increased in rapidity. The youngest member's words had been the popgun revealing this was the final leg of their little sexual marathon.

The boy kept a firm grim on the surfer's thick hips while Lindsay wrapped her legs around her head to prevent her from escaping. Their shared sex pet was unable to figure out which side would have been harder to flee. But that of course implied that she didn't want to be their cum dumpster, which was untrue.

Lindsay would ensure this, even though she knew it to be true. She was going to make the surfer gal of Total Drama take the entire load of their ejaculations without any question and complaints.

With long final thrust, Junior at long last came, filling much of Bridgette's anal cavity with his seed. The sudden rush of action caused the surfer's back to attempt to arch itself upward as new pumps of semen surged, but the near superhuman strength of the dumb princess right on the cusp of climax herself kept her trapped in place. Mere seconds after the underaged boy's cum filled her backend, her mistress' cum rushed into her front. Her taste buds were literally drowning in the desire of her better, of her master.

Bridgette had never felt being blasted with cum from both ends before. It was a new experience. The degradation of it, being used as a sexy toy, the complete disregard for her own needs...it was ecstasy.

Her toes curled and she felt a jolt course through her body. Junior gave one more slap to her ass before pulling his cock free, going limp. Lindsay unwrapped her legs as the last of her juices left her system. Time had lost all meaning as she was flooded with master cum, so much so that its sudden return felt like a rubber band snapping in her mind.

The result of this jolt made the slutty surfer into a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Free of both her masters, Bridgette collapsed to the bathroom floor. Her arms and legs were sprawled, nothing but supple pool noodles full of molten lava that was rapidity cooling, hardening. Soon they felt like useless stones. She was covered in sweat and seed, as both of the lovers leaving her caused some backwash to be sprayed on her person. Her whole body glistened with a bright sheen as if she had just taken a long bath. But she wasn't clean. Far from it. The shared sex toy was so dirty. She looked used. The shame of being covered in cooling cum on the cold bathroom floor made her body spasm. She felt used. And she loved it.

Her cheeks looking as bright as a red dwarf star proved that. An outsider seeing her at this moment would have assumed she had fatal sunburn on her face. Her eyes, half covered by her eyelids, rolled up, almost invisible. Her mouth hung agape in a wide silly smile, with a bit of drool starting to drip from the corner of her mouth. Bridgette's countenance was seemingly trapped in a perfectly content 'oh face.' Not once, not even during all of her prior times with Lindsay, had she felt this good after a good fucking.

She remained there for over a minute before she realized there was movement alongside her. With effort, she turned her head ever so slightly to see the source of the motion. It was Junior, looking concerned. The thirteen year old who the slutty surfer was certain she loved now dropped to his knees. The next thing she noticed was her body being shaken by a light shove on her shoulder. "Bridgette?" Junior asked, looking worried, losing all of the macho savageness he had displayed. Now he was just an adorable little guy afraid he had hurt someone he loved. It was very sweet, she thought.

"Are you okay?" Junior asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry about her," Lindsay said, putting a hand on Junior's shoulder. "She'll be alright. And after all, she deserved it for, like, trying to dominate over me."

"Again, what are you saying?"

"And, like, again, you'll learn soon enough."

Meanwhile, Bridgette slowly returned from her trip to Bliss Land and recovered her senses. Her eyes focused on the young boy, his limp cock completely exposed for her to see. It looked rather cute. She had no craving for cock, at least not in the normal way, but she found she wanted to lightly suck on it, or at least hold it in her hand. The fact she literally couldn't move was the only reason she didn't do so. Instead, she turned her gaze to his face, his cute and endearing face slightly tinged of red. Nestled among-st that flustered flesh were his cute hazel eyes, staring back at her with all the care and worry in the word.

Junior sighed in relief as he noticed subtle signs of Bridgette's body recovering after a few more minutes of watching over her. The surfer girl began to move, though her movements were clunky and labored. His relief was flash-frozen when he saw that the first thing she did was reach a hand to her butt-cheeks, exposing her butthole. A stream of cum started leaking out of her and pooling around her.

The slutty surfer tried to speak several times but had to stop to take many pant-filled breaths. Eventually, she was able to retain enough oxygen in her lungs to get out a complete sentence or two.

"Like, wow, Junior. You've cummed so much in me." Bridgette praised weakly but happily as she tried to stand up, despite the apparent difficulty. "You've made my legs feel like jelly."

"Are you okay?" Junior asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. You never told me that you, like, were experienced with anal."

"I, like, wanted to surprise you," Lindsay grinned, putting both hands on the boy's shoulders. "I made him into, like, an awesome sex man."

"L-Lindsay…" Junior stuttered feeling embarrassed.

"I totally need more of Junior the sex man then!"

"W-Wait! Can someone tell me what's going on?" Junior asked, breaking the atmosphere. Now that the rush of sex had wore off enough to where he wasn't sporting a boner hard enough to shatter arctic ice, he found his mind once again questioning exactly how this was even happening in the first place. He realized something, something that he couldn't believe he was bringing up. But after what just happened, he didn't want any secrets unexposed or stones unturned. He wanted to do things right with these two girls. "Shouldn't we be all… angry or sad or both? Weren't we all cheating on each other before?"

Junior's question was met with silence as the two girls, still on the bathroom floor and naked, looked at each other. What they said with their silent stares was unknown to the emotionally developing teenage boy. Eventually, Lindsay broke the silence. "Like, you know what? You're right. Let's put back on our underwear and discuss what's gonna happen with us," she declared with her hands to her hips. "We, like, have a little confession to make."

"Yeah, like, you know what? Let's do that," Bridgette nodded before finally managing to stand up. "I think you will, like, really like what we have to say, Junior."

"Well, as long as I'm not confused anymore, then that's all that matters," Junior said.

The boy didn't know what was happening by a long shot. But he did grasp that something big was on the way. Soon he'd learn what. In a few minutes, everything would change. Junior hoped for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three main characters have finally gotten together! We have also finally gotten caught up with Two Blondes and a Junior here on Ao3. The next chapter of this Threeway two parter will be published hopefully by the end of this week. Be sure to stay tuned for what happens next. 
> 
> Also, be on the lookout for future rewritten updates of my first four chapters.


End file.
